Elanore's Revenge
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Elanore is the New Pure One Queen and it has been four years since Nyra's death. This Tyrant of age 18 is cauisng trouble and has manipluated Coryn's son, Coryn-Zayin, who is now Evil and Is now called Nyroc, to the Pure Ones. Which is ElanoreXNyroc now. When the Owl Gods get involved in this now war, who will win? Who will die? ...And will Night Eturnal prevail and Pure Ones Win?
1. Chapter 1: New Evil

Legend of the Guardians 3: Elanore's Revenge

Chapter 1: New Evil

Four years. Four years of peace since Nyra and the Pure Ones have been defeated. They had signified the end of the wars in the Owl World when defeated.

The final battle came at a price from where blood and decapitation came into play. Young King Coryn had been killed from the blood from his missing wing. Leaving Queen Liana a widow, Soren distraught, Zayin fatherless (who was born a few months later) and Prince Josh named the new King, which was supposed to happen if Coryn didn't claim the throne with the ember.

Josh, the son of former rulers (Before Coryn), King Boron and Queen Barran was crowned the King of Hoole along with his wife, Lydea crowned Queen of Hoole and Snow (referring to her title in the Northern Kingdom). Their daughter, Princess Sina, was named an heir, along with Soren, baby Prince Coryn-Zayin of Middle and baby Princess Barran of Hoole. Liana was renamed Queen of Middle, as she has no relation to the King of Hoole (Josh) as her husband (Coryn) is dead. She remained at the tree as she was mourning.

As of the damage left by Coryn's death (i.e. Lydea a widow and a single mother to an owlet who is fatherless) was great. The Owl Gods all agreed that Coryn's death was unfair and that it threw the balance. Goddesses Cheyenne and Nya Schana-Strata brought Coryn back from death, with his wing that was decapitated attached. Even before the eyes of Liana and Zayin.

Four years on, there have been happier times. Liana and Coryn are happily raising Zayin in Middle Kingdom while Josh and Lydea rule the tree. The whole world is at peace and there has been nothing to disturb the happiness.

However, in the Beaks, a new Pure One Queen was crowned. She has worked for four years to rebuild the Pure Ones. She had promised her now deceased ally, Nyra, that she will continue the evil of the Pure Ones, after her death. The new Pure One Queen is Nyra's best friend and former assistant, Elanore Brix.

Elanore has taken this long to rebuild, knowing her revenge will be sweet. She has only come of age in these four years, but now she wants to extend the full power of her plan. She decides that it is time to seek her horrible revenge. She decides to address her troops, seeing as she has a new plan ahead of them.

She lands with her new look of brown and white, but still with her markings of red and watches as the troops assemble. Clouds form and thunder crashes. Elanore prepares to speak, as her people wait to hear her. She faces her army, which are all wearing their helmets in respect of the uniform and she starts to speak, after a thunderclap.

"Four years. Four years of wretched peace. Four years too long of peace. We have spent this long rebuilding and licking our wounds, metaphorically speaking. It is time to… …disrupt the peace. Don't you think?" She addresses

They all start to cheer and Elanore lets out a call. Only as it is a signal for them to stop. Also, it is to make them silent again.

"Four years ago, we were attacked and Nyra was killed for defending our truths. She lies six feet under, but her spirit lives on through me. I am a symbol of the Pure Ones as your queen and I think it is time to take what is rightfully ours. They don't realise who they are messing with and we will start a war to defeat all that stands in our way. We will start this war to take what is ours. To avenge the death of the brothers and sisters fallen before us. We are who we are and we are the Pure Ones! And I am the one true leader of the Owl World and its kingdoms. For I am the great and powerful Queen ELANORE BRIX! QUEEN OF THE PURE ONES!" She announces

"All hail Elanore, Queen of Evil!" They respond

"Who are we?!" She yells

"The Pure Ones!" They reply

"Who am I?" She asks

"Elanore" they chant

Elanore lets out a maniacal laugh as she stands before her army. The thunderstorm begins and it is a bad one shrouding the Beaks in rain. As we leave this scene, we catch eye of Elanore's face. Her mask is on and her eyes a glowing a bright red. She chuckles evilly as she watches her troops chant her name.


	2. Chapter 2: Worry Free

Chapter 2: Worry Free

"Happy birthday, dear Zayin. Happy Birthday to you." They all sing

Zayin blows out the four birthday candles on his cake. They all cheer and then after cake. The kids are running around Palace Tree in Middle. Zayin is a happy four years old and he is happily playing with his friends, Sylvia and Ash and his best friend, Barran. Meanwhile the adults are talking about recent events.

"Parz's party was awesome. I mean, he had got everything and I avoided getting hammered." Bryony announces

"So, how is everything going at the Great Tree?" Coryn asks

"Pretty good. We have been talking with the other kingdoms about the celebrations for remembering the end of the Pure Ones. I told Liana what would be going on." Josh replies

"Where is Liana?" Bryony asks

"I'm here!" She yells

Liana comes into the room and is carrying a little owlet in a baby carrier. She places her down gently and the women are all cooing over the baby. Coryn and Liana had hatched another owlet. It is a beautiful baby girl called Princess Amethyst. Her brother, Zayin, comes up and makes silly faces at his little sister. They all think it is cute that Zayin is getting along with his sister.

"Look what we got. We all have two kids." Josh says

"I have three, Josh." Soren says

"Good on ya. The three B's are triplets like my twins, right?" Bryony asks

"Yeah, yeah. Three girls. At least I am not just the only one with multiples in one." Soren replies

"Aww! She is so cute! How old is she?" Lydea asks

"She was one in July." Coryn says

A messenger lands on an outside branch and attracts attention.

"King Josh and Queen Lydea, Queen Liana, Lord Coryn and Lord Soren: We have a crisis at hand." The messenger says

"What is it?" Liana asks

"We have been informed of a threat against us, the Queen of Ambala wishes to inform you that she has been informed of the likely hood of the return of the Pure Ones." The messenger replies

"Bullshit!" Coryn exclaims

"The Pure Ones were killed four years ago. They were all wiped out." Lydea exclaims

"All but one. A Tyto Alba by the name of Elanore Brix has taken control of the Pure Ones and has rebuilt them." The messenger informs them

"It could be possible. Josh, Lydea or Liana, one of you will have to send a team to investigate." Soren says

"You are right, Soren. We can't take something like this lightly. When we thought they were dead that one time before the death of Surtir, or Metalbeak, the one that isn't Kludd. Whatever, the point is, we have to investigate this before calling it bull." Josh replies

"That means…?" Lydea asks

"I will send the Search and Rescue Chaw to investigate. I'll go and tell them myself of what we are dealing with. You stay here with the kids." Josh replies

"Ok, be careful." Lydea says

"I will. I promise." Josh says

He gives her a peck on the cheek before taking off with his guard. They watch him leave Middle, as he is interested of the possibility of the return of the Pure Ones.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

Lying on my back on the stone floor of my room. This room is more memories of the past, seeing as I have moved myself into Nyra's old room. It is a hot summer's night and I am lying on my back thinking about the past. I miss my best friend. She and I had a sisterly bond during her time of need during her illness. I nursed her back to health and I had earned her respect.

_I was Nyra's assistant and her best friend._

Sometimes, I think of all the things that got me here, as leader and the Pure One Queen. Nyra had taken me in; I was a useless soldier anyway. I barely learnt to fly and I couldn't fly. She pitied me. She made me her assistant and taught me to fly. She had given me my markings and I was her one ally. We had been friends, but I was still her assistant and she was my mistress to follow orders from.

She had kept most of the Pure One Culture from me. Striga told me all that the Pure Ones is. All about Nyra. I understand that she has been heartbroken, alone, mourning loss, pressured into marriage, pushed around, fought against many enemies, lost her son and Lina, the adopted child of her and her first husband, but she also had childhood of being a Pure One.

When I had heard that Nyra died… I cried in mourning. She was killed and fought to the death for the Ember of Hoole. I knew she wanted revenge for all that happened, especially as she has succeeded in killing King Zeke Cyorts, but I always wanted for her to succeed. If Nyra had a victory, she would be happy, like when she did kill Zeke. She was happy and her smile was cute. When she was happy, I was happy. I always was there to calm her down when she got pissed, and when she was feverish, I cared for her and had a shoulder for her to cry on.

I know it is hard to let go, but I will someday soon avenge Nyra.

_I promise to avenge you, dear friend and ally. For they will pay the ultimate price for vengeance._

Then it comes day and I go to bed. While I sleep, I have memories of my past coming back to me. I remember what she had done for me and what I have done for her.

(Flashback: 9 years ago. One year after the Battle of the North and 6 months before Battle of the Beaks and Metalbeak's death. Nyra and Metalbeak are discussing the troops and they are showing off their teachings)

I hold my breath. The others are showing what Nyra has taught them and how strong they are. It comes to me and Metalbeak gives me a stare. He is looking at how small I am compared to the other tyto's here. I am naturally shorter than them, seeing as I am still young. He then looks at Nyra and what will come next doesn't look good.

"Nyra, what is this?" He asks

"What do you think? She is a Tyto like the rest of them here." She replies

"A bit small… Hmm…" He says

"What are you thinking of? She does have… promise." She asks

"You. Child. What is your name?" He asks me

"Elanore." I reply in fear

"What are you doing, Surtir?" Nyra asks

"Shut up, Nyra. Also, don't call me that." He bluntly replies

"Whatever…" Nyra breathes

"Elanore, show me what you can do, as being the smallest and possibly weakest." He orders

I gulp then try to take flight. They watch as I struggle to get into the air. Getting tried, I end up falling to the ground. Metalbeak stares at Nyra unimpressed and I get up and dust myself.

"She is useless, Nyra. Why waste time on her when you should be doing something worthwhile. Dispose of her. She is nothing but a picker." He announces

"Hold on, you halfwit. I have a better idea. She will become _my_ assistant. Better than sending her to the pickers." Nyra suggests while stopping the guard from taking me away

Metalbeak sighs and replies with "If you can teach this… weakling to fly, by all means go ahead. She will be only an assistant and nothing more. Seeing as she is very useless."

Nyra dismissed the troops and orders me to follow her.

(End of flashback)

I wake up and go to get a drink of water. My father's partially drenched from sweat from the summer heat as I get up. I go back to bed and I go to sleep. I think I might have another dream.

(Flashback: Excerpt from_ Legend of the Guardians 2: War and the Ember_, Ch. 29. **Retold in Elanore's POV**)

I am putting things away in the other room and then I hear Nyra call my name. I come and see what the matter, is seeing as she is getting better, but she still needs a bit of help.

"What is wrong, Nyra?" I asks

"Elanore, I realise something. Lydea will use the mirror." She says

"What does that mean?" I ask

"She will use it at full strength to kill all Pure Ones in the whole world!" She replies

"What will happen then? We will be defeated?" I ask

"That won't happen. Elanore, leave my side." She orders

"What?" I exclaim

"Denounce your faith in the Pure Ones, Elanore. I ask of you to denounce it and if such an event happens, regain it after. I ask of you to do this, as you are my most trusted. You will be someday a leader and the event will be the beginning. If you care about me and the fate of the Pure Ones, my friend, I would denounce your faith." She replies

"Why? I had promised to be a Pure One for life. What does this decision have to do with anything?" I ask

"If I and Striga die in the battle, you will inherit all that is. After the mirror wipes us, you will have to rebuild. Denounce, Elanore. It is the only way to save the Pure Ones." She exclaims

"…OK." I whisper

"You will have to hide somewhere safe. Hide away after denouncing." She suggests

"Here goes. I… Elanore Brix, denounce my… Faith as a Pure One to save myself from going to hell." I announce while holding tears back

"Goodbye, Elanore…" She says while holding tears also

"Farewell, Nyra…" I reply

We have one last hug and then I leave. I am crying as I leave the beaks and I can tell Nyra is also.

(End of flashback)

I wake up and then get ready for the night ahead of me. Then I hear General Morin come in and he bows upon seeing me.

"General, what is the matter?" I ask

"My lady, a league of Guardians of the Ember has been spotted on the perimeter. We had shooed them off, as a fight was unnecessary." He reports

"Well what do you know? They are actually finding out that I am back. Pity that they will soon die at the claws of me. Nyra would applaud me from hell as I would be doing her a favour." I say

"What did happen to the Queen Nyra, my lady?" He asks

"She was killed. She had come upon the Ember of Hoole then she was stabbed in the heart with an ice splinter. Fell to the ground and died she did. She and I were… close friends…" I reply before getting saddened

"I am sorry for asking, Queen Elanore." He says

"It is ok. Just go and make sure the Guardians aren't lurking around the perimeter." I order

"Yes, my lady." He replies

General Morin takes off and I am alone in my room. Then, I decide something. I go to get my guard and then we take off. We go to where Nyra's grave is located and I place a tiger lily (Nyra's favourite flower) upon where she is buried. It starts to rain and I am getting covered in the droplets of water as I stand.

I then start to speak. Saying what is on my mind: "You are soon to be avenged, Nyra. I will seek vengeance for what they did to you. Forcing the life from you like a you were a mouse. They will pay for what they did, but you shall live on, even if you are shrouded in a permanent ecstasy known as death. I swear in the name of the fallen leaders and God Mordecai, I will not fail you. If I do, I will join you in hell."


	4. Chapter 4: Fears True

Chapter 4: Fears True

I am teaching my eldest daughter how to pin her own scarves, seeing as she will be learning to fly soon (and it is a pain in the ass if your scarf falls off). My youngest daughter, Barran, runs in and she is followed by Sylvia, Bryony's daughter and Lilli, Parzival and Janette's daughter.

Parz finally grew up when his daughter was born. He has turned from gangsta to responsible father and husband. Lilli is now three and she gets along with my daughters and it is good that Barran and Sina are making friends. Barran may almost be the age where she can attend Owlet School, but she needs someone to hang out with before then.

Sina and I are playing with our scarves as we pin them, especially as she looks darling in the moonlight blue with a silver framed and sapphire middle. When she is admiring herself in the mirror, Josh comes back. I go and he looks tired and he wraps me and his daughters in his wings. The three of us have missed Josh. I send the daughters to go play and we have a talk.

"Did you find anything?" I ask

"I will explain all when the kingdoms come together. Lend me a hand with the messages, dearest. We have to invite Coryn, Liana and Bryony and… What are the names of the rulers of Ambala?" He replies

"Kin Queen Sabyna Kin. She was widowed 6 years ago." I inform him

"Yes, yes, dearest. Thank you." He says

We finish writing the scrolls and send them off. After he goes to bed and has an early day, it is dusk and the gong chimes. We see that Coryn and Liana, with their kids, have arrived. We go to greet our friends, but it is early, so we are a bit sluggish.

"Liana, Coryn. It is good to see you." I say to them

"It has been a week since we saw you last. Found anything?" Liana asks

"We will discuss the matter when Sabyna arrives." Josh says

Later, Queen Sabyna of Ambala arrives. The gong chimes and we go to greet her. She has brought her daughter with also.

"Queen Sabyna, it is good to finally meet you." I say to her

"A pleasure to meet you, Lydea." She replies

"Who is this youngling beside you?" I ask

"My daughter, Elysa. (**The name Barran, Josh's mother, suggested from Owls of Moon Master Class**) She is six years old. Her father left me with her and she means the world to me." She replies

We then start our meeting. The kids have been sent to play together and Zayin and Elysa are having fun. Then start negotiating about the latest Pure One suspicion.

"So the Pure Ones are back?" Liana asks

"I thought it was a hunch, but now it is proven." Sabyna exclaims

"We have to plan for whatever Elanore thinks. We have to be one step ahead of her. This mayn't be a battle as of yet, but it will someday be a war." Coryn announces

"How did she survive if they were all killed?" I ask

"Who knows? However, she is the main threat here. Elanore was trained by wretched woman and her bastard army." Coryn says

"Regardless, we will have to do what Coryn said. Knowing what the Pure Ones are capable of, we will have to be alert." Sabyna mentions

"We will see, Sabyna. The Queen Goddess Barran's Flying Talons will monitor the Pure Ones. I suggest that we royals stick together. There are only three royal families and Bryony as leader of Tyto and Tyto Resistance. The Pure Ones may start a fight and the target will by the Schana, the Canner… all of us in general." Josh announces

"Good idea, sport. They _are_ the Pure Ones." Bryony says

"Dismissed." Josh announces before banging the gavel.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

Chapter 5: Planning

"What will we do about this…? Why is it that I don't have a plan after four years of building the Pure Ones back up?!" I ask

"Well… There is… I don't know, my lady." General Morin replies

"I have to think of something. If we want to start a war, for the love of Mordecai, we have to come up with a way to say… BOOM! We're back!" I state while pacing.

"Well… Why don't you use an obvious thing that would tick someone off?" He asks

"Hmm… Dear Glaux you're right! Maybe… Maybe we should kidnap someone or kill someone." I state

"My lady, maybe you should have a day's sleep and come back to it tomorrow. You look tired." He says

"You are right. I am tired. Continue this tomorrow, Morin." I reply

"Good day to you my lady. It is about dawn now." He says

"Good day to you, General." I reply

I go and take my guards back to my room. They remain outside and I get ready for bed. I notice that one of my books is on the floor and I pick it up and put it away. Only to be met by a voice behind me that says "Planning a war starter?" I screech and drop the book. I put it away and turn around, only to see that…. Nyra's scroom is before me?!

"Nyra?" I ask

"Yes, Elanore, young'un. It is I, Nyra Purudyn-Anisette/Canner, using all my last names together." She replies

"Dear Glaux! A scroom before me? I must be without sleep or something?" I say in disbelief

"Elanore, shut up." She says

"Oh my Glaux! It is you." I exclaim

"Look at how much you have grown! You're all grown up now! Donning my helmet and becoming leader was the biggest thing you have done. I am proud of you, my dear." She exclaims

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Giving you advice. Elanore, since you have come upon the role that was once mine. You have done nothing to cause a panic. It is time for you to cause doom and destruction. First off, they know that you are back, but do something that will get them absolutely pissed off." She explains

"You're right! Before revenge, I should show them I mean business." I reply

"I suggest messing with the families. The one thing that means the most to the Nyctea/Schana or the Canner. If you do something to either family, they will know you mean business." She explains

"You are right. Before you go, can I ask something?" I ask

"What is it?" She replies

"Are you in hell?" I ask

"I am in Limbo actually. I am too evil for either heaven or hell." She replies

"Oh. I see." I say

"Come here, Elanore. One last hug, before we go our ways again." She says

We hug and then she disappears. Then I go to bed. I wake up at dusk and I have the perfect idea. After some breakfast, I go and meet with my general and I explain what is going on.

"This is what we are going to do. We will kidnap the son of Coryn and Liana. If they spring a fight, we will give it to them. If that happens, we will have a "meanwhile" plan while we distract them." I announce

"What is so important about the Son of Coryn and Liana Canner?" He asks

"Because it is Nyra and Kludd, AKA Metalbeak, grandson. Since Coryn, who was Nyroc once upon a time, may be pure good, the child may or mayn't be as good as they think." I reply

"Ah ha! So the kid might be somewhat evil, and yet is as important as one of the several heirs of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole." He realises

"Exactly. Now, get some troops together and order them to kidnap Prince Coryn-Zayin Canner. Post haste, general." I order

"Yes, my lady." He replies

After a few minutes, I am watching from the throne room as they leave. Go and get the child for me and I would love to see them crumble.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnap

Chapter 6: Kidnap

"You can't catch me!" Barran taunts

"Yes I can, Barran!" Zayin yells

Zayin and Barran are in the North, as Lydea has taken her children there, since she has a Council of the North meetings. Liana, Coryn, Josh and Soren have come also and are helping with a problem at the Northern Army Base, while Queen Sabyna and Bryony watches over the Great Tree. Zayin and Barran are being watched by the guard, at the palace, without their parents around.

Out of nowhere, the Pure One soldiers take out the Palace Guards and make their way to the bedroom of little Princess Barran.

Meanwhile, Zayin has donned the leaf helmet his grand-uncle had made for him before they left Ga'Hoole. He is being Soren, while she is Nyra and two dolls are The Striga and Coryn. They are playing the Battle over the Ember and Zayin uses a feather as an ice shard. Barran pretends to be distracted with the "Ember of Hoole" which is a rock and then he tickles her with it and she falls to the ground laughing. She then steals the feather and tickles him and they are both on the floor laughing.

Outside, the Guards are taken down and the soldiers burst in. The two owlets are running around, scared as hell they are. They are trying to avoid them and Barran gets a silver handled dagger from under her bed. She stabs one soldier and her friend, Zayin is clawing another. The two remaining take the two owlets, when they were originally after Zayin and decide to take the girl also, and leave. The dying Pure One Soldier tries to follow and falls from the Palace Mountains into the icy abyss below.

They make the journey back to the beaks and then enter the throne room. Elanore sits on her perch, looking over the beaks and watching the sun rise over the mountainous caverns that are the Beaks.

"Queen Elanore, we have returned." One soldier says

She turns her head then the rest of her body and descends. They release Zayin and Barran from their grip. She looks at them, with fury. Only, as they were only originally there to get Zayin and she is perplexed.

"What is this?" Elanore sneers

"This little bastard girl here killed one of our soldiers when we came to apprehend the boy. She has guts this snowy young'un."

"THAT IS BECAUSE SHE IS THE YOUNGEST DAUGHTER OF JOSH AND LYDEA, YOU IDIOTS! YOU…! YOU…!" Elanore yells

"She is a little asshole and we had decides to take her too." The Second Soldier says

"Bravo! Excellent work, boys. Thinking one step ahead. That is some initiative right there. You have pleased me." Elanore praises

"Thank you, my queen." They both say in unison

"Take these two to the cage." I order

"Yes, my queen." They reply in unison

Barran still has her dagger and she tries to fight them off. Elanore takes the dagger and looks at it. It is silver handled and has the inscription "Queen Barran Nyctea" on the handle. She throws it and it lands in the wall. It is standing in the wall, with the handle and some of the blade that is covered in the scarlet blood of the dead soldier, glimmering in the moonlight from behind the throne perch.

The guards take the two owlets and place them in a wrought iron cage. Barran tries to escape and they hit her with a stick. She tries again and they hit her hard enough she is knocked out. Elanore scolds them and says that she needs her alive. No one knows of how strong Barran Schana is, but the Pure One Soldiers and Elanore know she was able kill one of their soldiers and she is a young owlet of age four.

Meanwhile in the North, The five arrive at the Palace and see that Zayin and Barran are missing. They see that the dagger has been removed from under the bed and that there is blood on the floor. There are Pure One feathers and dead guards outside. They search all over, just in case and they have come to the conclusion.

"They are gone, your highnesses. Prince Zayin and Princess Barran are gone." Vice General Anya reports (**Same Northern Army Vice General from LOTG 2**)

"A Pure One Soldier's body was found at the bottom of the mountain. He was stabbed and bled and suffered from the fall until his death." General Taw adds (**Same Northern Army General from LOTG 2**)

"Oh Zayin!" Liana wails

She cries into Coryn as he comforts her. Josh is holding the case of his mother's dagger. He wraps Lydea is his wing as she is drawn to tears, fearing the worst. Josh then gets mad and drops the casing and realises something.

"THAT STUPID FUCKING PURE ONE WHORE OF NYRA'S APPROVAL! SHE HAS CROSSED THE LINE!" Josh yells in anger

"What will we do? She has our kids and… Oh dear Glaux… The thought of Elanore exe…" Lydea exclaims midsentence

She faints and Soren catches her when he enters the room from telling Sina of the news (as Josh was too mad, Lydea saddened and also that he is the only one who gets through to kids, most of the time). Liana is praying silently after while Coryn has her under his wing. Sina, who has just found out from Soren, is angry and she throws a rock out the window and it hits a guard, she apologises after.

Josh wakes Lydea from fainting and she cries loudly into his chest as he holds her close. Soren and Coryn stare at each other and Coryn then lowers his head in sadness as he nuzzles Liana, as she silently weeps and says prayers in Ke'va.

The crying also wakes up Amethyst and her parents lull her back to sleep, as she was taking a nap. They send Sina to her room and she goes to try and find a way to get her little sister back. As she can't fly yet, seeing as she hasn't been taught yet, she eventually gives up and goes to bed.

They are all swept with worry and uncertainty as they don't know what Elanore has planned for the owlets or if she is going to execute them.


	7. Chapter 7: Entice

Chapter 7: Entice

I can use Zayin and Barran to my advantage. The boy has some evil inside of him, especially as he is the grandson of Kludd. Also, Barran is a strong owlet for her age. It is almost like she has been taught those things for defence. I decide to try and entice the young owlets to my side. They will not resist what I have to offer for them.

Nyra said once when I was 10 that I had a way with words, seeing as she was pissed all the time and it is from after Coryn ran away. Then she was mad when she had found him as the King of Ga'Hoole, after realising something. She may be a little slow sometimes, but she was the role model that was my best friend.

I order for them to bring in the cage and the two owlets are ushered out before me. I see that they are not afraid of me, especially Barran Schana. She will be the pain in the ass that will be harder to try and win over.

"Prince Coryn-Zayin Canner, Prince of Ga'Hoole, you are just a relic when it comes to who I knew." I say to him

"Who did you used to know?" He asks

"Your grandmother, Nyra. She was my dear friend, little Zayin." I reply

"What was she like?" He asks

"She was an evil bitch!" Barran yells

"Shut up, child!" I yell at her

"You will never mess with me, Elanore Brix. I am the daughter of Josh and Lydea. King of Ga'Hoole and Queen of the North." She replies

What a little bastard. She dares sass me? I can tell she is more of a challenge as she resists.

"You kiss you mother good day with that beak? You are very rude, young'un." I scold

She falls silent and has nothing else to say. I then turn to Zayin and decide to talk to him.

"Zayin, your grandmother wanted for you to meet me and for me to tell you this. She wanted me to tell you that she wants the best for you. She said that your dad and grand-uncle did a bad thing." I say to him

"What did they do? Dad is a good guy that wouldn't hurt his mummy… right?" He asks

"He did. He and your grand-uncle did bad things and they were mean."

"She is lying to you…" Barran tries to say before one of my soldiers gag her.

"Don't listen to her. She is jealous that she isn't related to a legend like Nyra. Your grandma would want you to help me with a special game." I say to him

"A game? I want to play! I want to play!" He cheers

"No, Zayin…!" Barran exclaims before they gag her again

"If you join me, you can play the game. Will you?" I ask

"I want to play! Yes, I will join!" He cheerfully says

I order silently for them to take Princess Barran back to the cage. I will deal with luring her later. I then order for them to take Coryn to where his room is. I then plan to deal with Barran later. She will be the one thing that is harder than killing Guardians.

A Guardian spy leaves the Beaks and goes to tell them the latest findings.

Meanwhile, the Canners (Liana, Coryn, Soren and Amethyst) and the Nyctea/Schana's (Josh Lydea and Sina) arrive back in Ga'Hoole and tell Bryony and Queen Sabyna about what happened in the North. Sabyna is worried, as she thinks they will come for her daughter, Elysa and Bryony thinks they will come for her kids. They only think that, seeing as they are enemies of the Pure Ones, more or less.

They are having a meeting and discussing what they should do.

"We can't call war yet. She might do something to them if we call it one." Coryn states

"I know, but we don't know what she is going to do to the owlets. She has taken my little girl, whom I named in memory of my mother, and she might kill her." Josh says

"This is an uncertain time for all. Elanore Brix poses a threat to us and I am scared and confused also. I would enlist my army if we are planning a way to free them." Sabyna says

The spy lands outside and comes in. He bows before Josh and they all want to know what is going on.

"Before your report, Jason, a question. Are my daughter and Prince Zayin still alive?" Josh asks

"They are, but it is worse than we thought. Queen Liana, Lord Coryn, your son, Zayin, has turned to the evil side. Elanore convinced the young'un to join her. It is only a matter of time before she teaches him the evil ways." He explains

Liana bursts into tears and Coryn holds her as she curses in Ke'va. Josh then realises something and then decides to speak.

"The wretched Tyto has claimed two of our heirs to Ga'Hoole. Two children of the Great Tree, my daughter, Barran and Prince Zayin. I call a moderation of action. We will wait for her to take action, before we will attack. We will first find a way to take our kids back." Josh announces

"We can't break into the Beaks. I know that the kids are missing and both families are worried, but we'll have to find a way without… You know… Suicide missioning and taking deadly risks, sport." Bryony says

"What do you mean by that? We are still Moon Group still. Even if we are apart. At that meeting when we were in Moon Master Class at the GTA, I said that we will get the truth, whatever the risk. This applies, but it isn't the truth we are fighting for. We are fighting for all things good and true." Josh replies

"What will we do, Josh?" Liana asks

"We will wait. My daughter will resist the Pure Ones and I know she will. There is hope. Elanore hasn't got the will to kill _my_ daughter. Dismissed." Josh replies before banging the gavel.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Barran's Plan

Chapter 8: Little Barran's Plan

"Come now, young'un. Why would you resist a chance to use your special abilities?" I ask

"I don't want to be a Pure One!" She whines

"Why don't you want to learn to be perfect?" I ask

"I don't want to be a Pure One, you dumb, over-confident and hagsfiend of a woman!" She yells

Oh she has got me mad. I have been trying to reason with her for more than three hours and she just resists. Now she CALLS ME A HAGSFIEND?! WHAT A LITTLE BITCH!

"Guards! TAKE HER TO BE MOONBLINKED! TAKE HER NOW!" I yell in fury

The guards take Barran to be moonblinked. They go to take her to the moonblinking courtyard. Barran decides to try and use her new idea. She starts to speak to the guard that is carrying her.

"You know, I stood up to that cow for one reason. She kidnapped me and that is bad." Barran says

"Trust me, I would report this to them." The guard replies

"What is your name?" She asks

"Anik. What is your name, young'un?" He asks

"Princess Barran Schana, daughter of King Josh and Queen Lydea." She replies

The guard stops in mid-air and is frozen in shock. He is thinking about that he is carrying the daughter of the Ga'Hoolian rulers. He then starts to think of a plan as they are getting closer.

"Your highness, I am trying to think of a way to set you and Zayin free. Your parents are worried sick and a protégé of mine has reported your condition. All you have to do is resist the moonlight, little princess. Don't stare at the moon and look asleep." He instructs her

"Ok. I'll try, but Zayin won't come. He is evil!" She replies

"I know, but there will be a way for you to escape soon. Good luck, little princess." He says

He puts her down and she tries not to look at the moon. She keeps focusing and her eyes glow a bright white colour and her coming through snowflakes glow the same colour. The moon starts to rotate and it goes to a new moon. All are stunned and the young children around her come out of the trance.

Elanore stares out the window and sees the moon gone. She then sees Barran, who is glowing a white colour and the moon has rotated. She orders for them to bring her back. Anik swoops down and takes her. They are being chased and they are upon escape when Barran tells him to make the rocks crumble atop of them, as a pile of rocks have been placed. He pushes a rock away with a flagpole, after setting her down. They both make the rocks crumble atop of the Pure Ones as they get away.

The Guard who witnessed the attack goes to Elanore and goes to tell her the news.

"Qu-qu-queen El-l-lanore." He stutters

"Yes." She replies while descending from her perch

"I'm… I'm afraid… that…" He tries to say

"Spit it out!" She yells

"The soldier escaped with Princess Barran Schana. Also the Eastern Gate has been taken down in the rockslide." He reports

Elanore yells loudly and she takes the dagger out of the wall and carves it against the wall. The guard gets in the way and gets a cut from the dagger. She then throws the dagger into the cage, just when Zayin comes in.

"What's going on, Elanore?" He asks

"Your "friend" Barran has escaped." She replies


	9. Chapter 9: Bringing her home

Chapter 9: Returning her Home

Anik and Barran have escaped the Pure One base, barely. They decide to take rest and have a talk. The one thing they have to do is bring her home. Seeing as Anik is a Pure One Spy "Sentry", he isn't allowed to leave the Pure One base. It is his partner who goes and reports Pure One actions to Ga'Hoole and the United Kingdoms of Owl (Which is now more like the United Nations). He is clueless on where to go, and he thinks Barran may know where it is. He sets her down on the branch that they are on and then begin to talk.

"Little princess, do you know where the Great Tree is? I have never left the Pure One base in ages and have forgotten the way." He asks

"I might know where we are. Mummy taught me to read the stars with Gylfie. This is the Nya of North constellation. that goes to the Northern Kingdom, but it is so faint that I can hardly see it. I have to find at least the one for Aunty Bryony's Kingdom …" She replies, pointing to the stars

"We might be in Ambala. What constellation or constellations has Ambala got?" he asks

"Aiie! It is so hard!" She whines

"Come on, little princess. Keep trying. You can find it… I think" he encourages

"I found the Cheyenne of Tyto! I did it! Then from there, we can follow the river to the sea!" She exclaims in happiness

"Let's go then." He says

He picks her up and they fly to Tyto. They lie low the whole time, seeing the Pure Ones are trying to take over Tyto and Ambala still. Elanore will try and take over the whole of the Owl World if she gets the chance. She would kill everyone that is anti-Pure One.

They arrive in Tyto two nights later and Barran scouts the stars. She may not be old enough to fly or even to go to Owlet School, but she knows things. She just decides to follow the river out to the sea. They fly along and Anik and Barran are like friends. She may be four and he may be at least five times her age, but they are fast friends.

When they come to near the river mouth, as they are at the coast, near the Sea of Hooleamere, they are being chased by Pure Ones, since Elanore wants them to find the supposed "Youngling Goddess". Barran starts to scream as they are coming close and she is in a panic. Anik lands on a rock pillar and they hide behind some rocks. He silences her by holding her beak shut. Then the Pure Ones leave, as they have lost sign of them. Little Barran attaches herself to Anik and is still panicking.

"Don't let the nasty woman get me. I don't want to be evil or a Pure One like what Zayin is doing." She panics.

"It will be ok, little princess. I won't let them get you." He replies

"The pair of adventures! 'Twas foretold that they would come." A voice says

They turn around and The Echidna is standing on the rocks behind them. He comes down and little Barran is hiding behind Anik.

"Who are you? We mean you no harm." Anik says

"'Twas foretold." The Echidna says

"I want to read the stars." Barran whines while emerging from behind her guard

"'Twas foretold the girl is a navigator."

"How did you…?" Anik asks

"I know all." The Echidna replies

"If you know all, then do you know where we are going?" Barran asks

"You seek the Great Tree. 'Twas foretold you're seeking King Josh and Queen Lydea. They are your parents, young Princess Barran Schana, are they not? Returning home you are." The Echidna replies

"Oh my Glaux! He knows what's going on!" Barran exclaims

"Lucky guess." Anik bluntly adds

"I'll let the girl find her way. 'Twas foretold she reads the stars like a true navigator, years before her training." The Echidna says

"I know how to get home. We follow three different constellations. The Whale's Fin, The Eye of Glaux and we should never go near the Nya of North, as you'll go to the North and we don't want to go there. I want to go Ga'Hoole. That is where mummy, daddy and my big sister are." Barran explains

"Wow. For a kid, you know a lot." Anik says

"We are going now. Right, Anik?" Barran asks

"Yes, little princess." Anik replies

"Bye, mister echidna. We are going now." Barran says

Anik picks Barran up and they leave to fly to Ga'Hoole. The weather is calm and there is the full moon lighting up the sky. With all the stars twinkling as little Barran, cradled in the fairly blunt battle claws of her guard, is happy to be going home. Then, as dawn comes, the tree is in sight. The mists may be covering the tree, but when they emerge on the other side, the Great Tree is a golden colour in the early dawn's sky. They fly through the arches and the Guard think he is hostile and announce for them all to hide.

The Guardians are in the middle of a meeting when they hear the gong. They immediately spring to action as they hear "Pure One! Pure One in the Great Tree!" from outside. They spring into action and plan to attack. Anik lands on a platform and the Guardians land around him. He places down Barran and Josh knows who it is. Lydea, who is next to her husband, wraps her daughter in her wings and nuzzles her. As she is relieved that she is alive and ok.

"Guardians, stand down. Oh my precious, Barran. You are ok." Josh orders before receiving a hug from his daughter

"People of Ga'Hoole! There is no need for panic! The Pure One is one of the Great Tree's spies. Go back to normal business if you may do so, please." Coryn announces

The Great Tree resumes its business and they all are getting ready for bed by ending all the tasks for the night before. They bring Barran to Palace Hollows and she is reunited with her older sister. The two girls happy to see each other and Sina is relieved that her baby sister is ok.

The next day, in Royal Parliament (the Meeting of the Rulers of the Kingdoms), Anik describes the escape and the journey and the Kings, Queens and the Prime Minister of Tyto all agree to rewarding him for bringing little Princess Barran home to her parents safely. They reward him with a special medal for what he has done.

Anik then decides to tell Josh of Barran's gift when they are attending the after party.

"King Josh, I have an important thing to tell you. It is about your daughter, Barran." He says

"What is it? Did Elanore do something to her?" Josh asks

"No, your highness. Elanore didn't lay a single talon on her. Anyway, I think that your daughter has control over the moon. Before I saved her from being moonblinked, she had turned the moon around from full to dead moon. That is why Elanore wanted her." He explains

"I have to take this matter up with my wife. Thank you, Anik." Josh announces

Josh then walks off and goes over to Lydea, who is talking to Liana, Sabyna and Bryony. He then interrupts them and takes Lydea aside so they can speak.

"What is it? Did one of the girls do something?" Lydea asks

"It is about Barran. Four years ago, my mum told me in her scroom form that she is the Goddess of the Moon and I think that our daughter has inherited the power of controlling the moon." Josh explains

"It could be possible. You might have to talk to Nya or your mother about this. Seeing as they are both goddesses. I have no idea about the power really. I have snow-sight and control over snow, ice and healing, but other than that, I am clueless." She replies

"How?' He asks

"Simple. Nya is in the mirror. Barran is watching over you and she would come when you need her. I suggest seeing Nya before going to summon your mother." She explains

"You are right. I have to go tell Coryn that he is in charge. I am leaving for the North at dusk tomorrow." He announces


	10. Chapter 10: Finding Answers

Chapter 10: Finding Answers

Josh is standing at the Northern Gate with his helmet on. It is about dawn and his wife and children are there to see him off. Lydea hugs Josh, with the girls as Liana and Coryn approach.

"Take care when flying, Josh. Knowing of what the Pure Ones are capable of, none of us want to end up like my dad or even the goddess herself." Liana says

"I will take care, Liana. You know what I am capable of when it comes to fighting Pure Ones. I kicked their asses more times than ever imagined before I graduated the GTA." He replies

"Just be careful. Liana is right." Lydea says while fixing his helmet

"I will." He replies

He then takes off and they all watch as he leaves the Great Tree. Coryn has been left in charge, as Lydea is attending a conference in Tyto. Sina and Barran have been left with lots of guards and with (temporary king) Coryn and Liana.

Meanwhile, Josh is flying to the Northern Mountains, near the Palace, to find the Mirror of the Snow Goddess, containing the goddess herself, Nya Schana-Strata. He flies past the palace and makes his way to the cave and lands in front of the mirror. He approaches it and smoke inside the mirror settles to see Nya staring back at him.

"Oh, Josh. It is so good to see you." She happily says

"Nya, I have reason to believe that my youngest may have powers of some sort. How can you tell exactly? I mean, her grandmother was the Goddess of the Moon and Lydea is a Schana. How can you tell exactly?" he asks

She laughs and replies "There is a way to tell, but it is a sign from the gods. I saw what happened to the moon. That was the sign. However, she is a Schana and the bloodline is within her and her sister."

"What do you mean?" he asks

"It is simple, Josh. Your daughter, Barran Schana, takes after your mother, as she has goddess powers and purity of heart. I know you are seeking the Queen Barran, your mum and she will see you when the moon is full once again tomorrow night. Little Barran has a lot to learn about controlling her powers. Also, she mustn't die from evil causes. She has to stay alive and keep the forces in check. It is lucky the amulet of power had been destroyed by now." She explains

"I see." He replies

"Now, there is one last thing I have to tell you. I am afraid that darkness will incarnate and terrible things will happen. There will be a mess in the forces of good and evil. Also, darkness will incarnate and if it does… I wouldn't want to see that happen before my eyes." She adds

"Well, I have to get home to my girls. Lydea is on a trip." He says

"Farewell, King of Ga'Hoole." She replies

This has given me something to think about. Could my baby girl really be the Goddess of the Moon? If so, she will be the one thing that will have to be protected. Just if we don't have to worry about what Elanore will do to turn Zayin evil. Everything is becoming more and more out of balance. I think that it will sometime soon result in a battle… and I would lead it with the parents of the owlet.

I make my way back and I see Lydea as she is heading to the North for a council meeting. I tell her all that happened and what was said. I tell her that I am worried that Elanore will kill her for her powers and she says that we will be alert no matter what. Then we go our separate ways, until she returns to Ga'Hoole later on.

I come home to the tree and my girls pile on me. Coryn tells me all that was going on and I think him for taking charge. We have become friends from enemies, Coryn and I. I hated him for usurping the throne, as that is what I thought and now look at us. We are friends and our children get along better than what we did during the Aristocratic War.

I go to bed later, after doing some paperwork. Then my dreams are disturbed by a voice. The soft voice, which is so familiar to me and yet I can't work it out, says "Follow me, Josh." I follow the voice and it brings me to parliament hollow. Then when I am looking around, I see my mother sitting where she used to sit when she was in parliament.

"Mum?" I ask

"You have come. I wanted to see you." She replies

"It is about my daughter. I am scared mum; she could die just for having the powers." I confess

"I think it sweet that you have named your daughter after me, Josh. She is a beautiful girl and she is pure like I. She was chosen to be the Goddess of the Moon, as she is a pure and true heart. She denied joining the evil side and she is kind and honest. Like I, she would never do something that would cause danger to anyone. Someday, she would do good things for everyone." She explains

"…But mum. I wouldn't know what to do about protecting her. I mean, I put every fibre of my being into protecting my girls, but… I don't know what to do." I tell her

"Josh, she may have a power, but if she can kill a Pure One with my dagger and escape St. Aegolius, you won't have trouble protecting her. My parents sadly didn't have the chance to teach me that stuff, seeing as they died when I was an owlet of at least a year old." She replies

"I see. You _have_ been watching over us. Nya forewarned for dark and light, evil and good to clash and I don't know what she means by that. I knew what she meant during the War of the Ember, when she told us of the pending dangers ahead, but now... I don't know what she means anymore. That is bad, especially as I am King of Hoole and don't understand a goddess." I say while staring out the window

"…And yet, you are a great king anyway." Someone says

I turn around and dad is beside mum. Shockingly scary much? Why is it that I have to always be visited by scrooms in a time like this? I have it worse than Lydea and her snow-sight.

"Dad?" I exclaim

"Who else am I, Josh?" He remarks

"Uncool, dad. Totally uncool…" I bluntly say

"Ah, Nya Schana-Strata. She is a very peculiar goddess indeed. Trapped in a mirror for centuries and couldn't be happier? Strange much." Dad says

"Getting off topic." Mum reminds him

"Oh right… I was just getting there. Now then, Josh, you are able to listen to what the goddess says and yet with your gift of intellect, you are blinded by your mind from finding the answer. You were able to work it out, seeing as you were more listening to what she says and not using the mind to know what it means. Simple logic. Just don't use that mind of yours and, seeing as your gizzard is the goddam thing that always gets in the way of decisions that are important…" He explains

"Boron!" Mum exclaims

"It is the truth, Barran. He left the Great Tree just to marry a girl and stayed there and didn't know we were dead for three years!" He replies

Mum hits him with her wing and replies "You left the North to marry me, you idiot!" Then dad replies "I know that!" I just interrupt her and separate them apart. Then, we get back to the topic at hand.

"Just don't think too much. Even though using your head is how you get into the master classes." Mum says

"Right." I reply

"Before we go back to the Spirit World, I have one thing to say. I am proud of you, son. Being king is a pain sometimes, but you will always hold on no matter what. You are capable of great things, Josh. I had never told you that when you were a kid. I am sorry for being an ass." Dad announces

"You were ruling the tree. I understand why we had tensions between us, dad." I reply

Mum starts crying over the loveliness of the moment and then they disappear. I just take in what has been said and go to bed.

I think dad and I have finally patched things up. When I was growing up, he was in and out of my life, so was my mum also, but they were always there. I had Strix caring for me sometimes, as she is my godmother and she was like an aunt to me.

Dad cared, sometimes when he wasn't tried from work and did teach me to fly. We had tensions after I had turned 14. We just went our separate ways. I was just a kid and I had so many expectations and he was the one setting the standard I had to live up to.

Mum always cared. She always wanted to be beside me and she loved me, no matter what I did when I was a kid. I know about what happened when she was a kid herself. When I was an owlet, she would never want to do that to me. She loved and cared for me, reading my Ga'Hoolian legends and stories and supporting me when life was a bitch.

That is why she was important to me. That is why my daughter is named after you. I just want the world to be right and for everything to be as good as it was when I was a kid. When I was growing up, the Pure Ones were a myth and there was no war, no hatred. Now, in the age of Pure Ones V Guardians, it isn't like that.

Elanore is the biggest threat and she has Zayin in her clutches. She is basically Nyra the second. As evil and ambitious as her best friend. Whoever possible, Coryn, Liana, Lydea, Bryony… All of us on the Good Side will vanquish Elanore and the Pure Ones. I will never let Ga'Hoole fall. Neither would my wife, Lydea, let the Northern Kingdom fall again. Our counterparts (Queen Liana and Lord Coryn of Middle Kingdom, Prime Minister Bryony of the Kingdom of Tyto and Queen Sabyna of the Kingdom of Ambala) would never let the Pure Ones reign over.

Someday, the battlelines will be drawn, the enemy will be on approach as the battle calls fly across the blowing winds and blood and fathers will be shed under the moonlight and the early dawn. When that happens, we will not fail in vanquishing them.

But first, we will have to deal with Elanore and we will have to save Zayin somehow. What does she want with him anyway?


	11. Chapter 11: Grandson of Kludd

Chapter 11: Grandson of Kludd

"You are a Tyto, Zayin. You will be a Pure One someday, young'un. Your grandparents did things that proved our strength and might. Someday, we will rule the Owl World and the lower species will grovel before us and so will the Guardians of the Ember." I explain

"We are Tytos, Elanore. I want to be like what you said. They will grovel before us." He says

I have taught him well. He is the perfect Pure One grandchild of Kludd and Nyra. Zayin is perfect and he will be a powerful warrior. I would want to teach him to fly, to fight and to become the High Tyto. I would rule beside him if he was old enough. That would be perfect. I also have the perfect name for him, Nyroc. I know it is what Coryn was called, but it is a good name. He would be the soldier of all solders when I am done with him. He already likes me and I think he is cute, because he is only a baby still, though he is becoming a fledgling.

I am now going to do something that will create this war. Make the battlelines be drawn and the war cries start… and I will be the one starting it when I place upon my head the helmet of my dearest friend, Nyra and leading my army with battle claws sharpened to make blood pour from their bodies as I slice through them like the silk tapestry I tore up in anger when Barran Schana escaped.

I keep teaching Zayin of the Pure One Way and then at dawn, when he goes to sleep, I leave with my guard. It is rumoured that there is a descendant living in the Shadow Forest by the name of Georgya. She is Mordecai's descendant somehow. According to the Owl Religion, High Tyto Mordecai had a wife in secret, by the name of Aura. They had four children three boys and one girl, Tyrone, Kahlo, Zyke and Shara. She might be the descendant of Zyke's family, or maybe Shara.

Anyway, I fly through The Barrens and I thought comes to mind. I decide to ignore it, seeing as I am more focused on causing hell and avenging Nyra, than to dwell on an ignorant thought. I have no conscience for it to tell me what is good and bad.

We arrive in the Shadow Forest and it is night. There hardly is any light, probably since the clouds are covering the moon. We then hear some incantations and stop in mid-air. I am trying to determine what direction they are coming from. I follow in a rough direction and we hide as we find Georgya sitting by a fire throwing things into it. I eye some dried ochre powder of the colour red. She then throws it in and the smoke turn's blood red as the flames burn brighter, until turning dimming again.

She utters an incantation then turns the flames violet, with a dark indigo centre. I decide to do a dramatic entrance through the smoke in front of her. I fly through the thick smoke and it puts out the flames and I land.

"Why did you do that?" She asks in anger

"Bound to happen, don't you think. I witch in the middle of the forest. No wonder you are Mordecai's descendant." I reply

"What do you want, Elanore Brix?" She asks

She knows my name? Well, I am surprised. Usually I need an introduction, especially in St. Aegolius.

"Well, Georgya, I want you to do a small task for me. Seeing as you are able in dark magic, as Mordecai's descendant through one of his children, I want you to… do some evil deeds for me." I reply

"Well, what's in it for me? I mean, there has to be an offer which I can't refuse." She asks

"Your weight in shinies. My first and final offer." I reply

"Deal. What do I have to do?" She says

"When we get to The Beaks, I will tell you what I want you to do." I explain

We travel back to the Beaks, the trip fairly silent as we return. When we get back, it is the middle of the day and Zayin is asleep. We are in the throne room and we discuss what I want her to do.

"I want you to use your dark magic to age Prince Zayin Canner." I announce

"What?" She exclaims

"I want to get the boy, and I want him to rule the Owl World beside me sometime soon. When I defeat the pesky guardians and take over all of the Owl Kingdoms, I will make sure there are no guardians left and the Mirror of the Snow Goddess destroyed." I explain

"You realise I can only make him old enough just to be able to follow orders." She replies

"If you want that many shinies, I want you to age the fucking owlet already!" I order

"Fine. Where is he?" She asks

"Follow me." I order

I lead her into Zayin's room and he is fast asleep. The little owlet curled up in his nest as we enter. He is stirring and I lull him back to sleep. I had to do that for Nyra when she was feverish as fuck, having the unholy hallucinations and freaky night terrors, so don't blame me for treating her like a child.

Then, Georgya uses her dark magic and I watch before my eyes as Zayin is enveloped in a dark light. It stops and I cannot believe my eyes when I see a… 17 year old Zayin! I am just fawning over how awesome he looks. He is… Perfect!

Then I retire to the throne room and Georgya comes up, after I had dismissed her. I am sitting there and I knew she was coming.

"Where is my money?" She asks

"What Money?" I reply

"What do you mean "what money"? You promised me my weight in shinies." She sneers

"I promised that? That sounds like absolute lies… and you know what happens to liars? Guards." I reply

The guards come in and hold her as she yells "You promised me money, Elanore." I land beside her and I have my battle claws on.

"Remember, I am the Queen of the Pure Ones and this is what I do. I never make promises that I will not keep. Also, I don't take orders from the likes of you." I say to her

I swipe my battle claws and take a large chunk out of her. She lies there as a bleeding pulp of feathers. Then with another swipe of my sharpened brass battle claws and off comes her head. My battle claws covered in blood as I take them off and throw them aside. Her body is disposed of and I wait until Zayin awakes, by retiring to bed.

I wake up at dusk then I go into Zayin's room and wait for him to wake up. He is asleep and he is as hot as Kludd was, at that age (comparing what Nyra had told me and what I barely remember of Kludd, AKA Metalbeak from when I was age 10). He wakes up and I explain that the Owl God Mordecai has aged him and that when he is trained, he will be a perfect warrior when he moved to do his deeds alongside me.

I begin, by teaching him to fly. We are in the throne room and he is standing on the platform below me as I am on the throne perch. I tell him to prove to me that he is the grandchild of the Pure One rulers and that he will be a Pure One. He sustains flight, well hovering, before crashing.

A few nights later, he is flying with me as we are training together. We are fighting with sticks and he is a good opponent. The Pure One Soldiers are all watching me as we mock fight. He takes it too far and knocks me to the ground and pins me. I am staring at him in panic and he immediately realises what he did and he flies off. I call out to him as he flies away by yelling "Zayin!" I follow him and try to make him stop. He does stop, when we reach the throne room and then bows before me.

"I beg for your forgiveness, my queen. I am sorry… I thought you were Coryn for a moment there." He begs

"What do you mean? You _do_ have hatred toward your father?" I ask

"I do, Queen Elanore. I only realised that he is a bastard and that he is one of the lower species. He hasn't got the nobility of a Tyto. Bah! He is nothing but racdrops to me." He explains

"You are perfect, Zayin. The very thing Kludd and Nyra should have had as their son." I tell him

"What should I do? I know that you want to put the war into full force." He asks

"One thing that is as precious as you and that goddam Queen Liana is Coryn's daughter, Amethyst. We will kidnap your little sister, Zayin. Then they will know who you really are." I reply

"I agree, Queen Elanore." He says

"Please, Zayin. Call me Elanore." I correct before a laugh


	12. Chapter 12: Herititary Darkness

Chapter 12: Hereditary Darkness

Coryn is pacing around the Parliament Hollow as he thinks of what could they do to free Zayin. Josh is writing notes, Liana, while reading a book, throws another to get him out of his train of thought. He exclaims in pain and Liana tells him in Ke'va that he deserved that, especially for letting their daughter play with her scarves while playing dress ups. Lydea sits by the window and she is staring out it, before Sabyna and Bryony arrive. Then the meeting begins.

"I call to order the Royal Parliament. Coryn has the floor for his announcement." Josh announces

"It has come to our attention…" He starts

Anik crashes into the tree branch outside and they all watch as he staggers in, disorientated.

"What the devil is it if you are interrupting the meeting, Anik?" Josh asks

"I have shocking news from the Beaks and St. Aegolius areas. This news is so shocking, so you will have to prepare yourselves. Especially her highness Liana of Middle and his lordship Coryn of Hoole." He explains

"What in the name of the goddess is the shocking news, spy?" Sabyna asks

"I am afraid that Elanore has committed a horrible evil. She has defied the laws of mortality and has made Zayin into a young adult of age 17 using a dark powered figure, who was later murdered. But that is not all, your highnesses. Zayin is now becoming a Pure One. He has become confident in their ways and will sometime soon do his tupsy ceremony. Then there is no going back." He replies

"Oh my baby! Confused in the arts of evil! Mixed up with that… that… wretch!" Liana wails

"Patience, dearest. There has to be a way. I mean, how could he be evil?" Coryn asks

"Who knows? Pure Ones work in a strange way. You should know, Coryn. Your mother was Nyra." Josh replies

"Whatever we do, if he is corrupt, he may never come back to the good side. I hate to say this, especially with Liana in the room, but Zayin may become a little tyrant if he keeps going in this path. I petition for us to have a plan ready for what happens." Lydea adds

"This is a vote. All those in favour of a backup plan for what happens to Zayin say I." Josh says

"I." They all reply

"Motion carried. The backup plan will be dealt with sooner or later. I will adjourn the meeting early, seeing as Liana is crying about the "loss" of her son. Meeting adjourned." Josh announces

Liana is crying for the both of us. My child has turned over and his goodness and kindness has turned into a monster. He is what I would have become if I would have gone through the tupsy without that vision from my fire-sight. I would be pure evil and now my son has been enticed to the dark side from lies from a monster in disguise's mouth. My dearest Liana, I know you cry for the both of us when it comes to our son, but remember who he is, my dearest Queen of Middle Kingdom.

I am pacing the parliament later on, thinking of why he would turn to the evil side. Who does a four year old, who has been artificially aged to be 17, turn to the evil side like _that_? What does it mean for my son, who could be as pure as the Goddess Cheyenne herself or even young Barran Schana (who might be the Goddess of the Moon), to be evil? I was born from the evilest parents; High Tyto Kludd Canner and the eclipse born (the same way Mordecai was born) evil, the woman Elanore is seeking vengeance for, Queen Nyra Canner (née Purudyn) of the Pure Ones. I turned out pure good, since I was born on an eclipse and didn't follow in my father's footsteps, but how is my son, Prince Coryn-Zayin Canner, evil?

As I think, I remember what the Schana Bloodline does and that Sina or Barran may have the power to use the Mirror of the Snow Goddess. Oh my Glaux… He… He… He is evil as it was somehow passed down through me! As I am the son of Kludd, I have some will shrouded in the goodness of my alignment. It must have been all sent to Zayin through me. I have to tell Liana. Especially for our daughter, Amethyst's sake.

When I am about to go, I hear Liana screeching from the Palace Hollows. I rush over and there is an unseen sight so far in the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole history. I stand at the branch outside and I look at what is now my son, Zayin. Liana is asserting her dominance and Amethyst runs over to me. I and going to try and reason with him. While Amethyst is wrapped in Liana's wings.

"Zayin, what are you doing?" I ask

"What do you think, Coryn Canner? This is my little sister and she mustn't be corrupted by your lies." He replies

"This isn't right, son. You have been corrupted yourself. She is pure good unlike you, who is…" I start

"Pure evil." He ominously replies

He attacks and I try to dodge him. I will never attack my own child. Whatever he may have become, he still I my son, no matter what. He then throws me aside and Liana tries to make him stay away, but he throws her aside and swipes Amethyst, who is absolutely petrified and flies off. Liana face-plants and cries on the floor as I wrap her in my wings and I start to cry myself. Zayin, what have you become?

Zayin goes to St. Aegolius and while Elanore is monitoring the progress of the new troops, before they are shown to her at the Beaks, and looking over the hostages that they keep for being servants or slaves. Zayin arrives before Elanore has to give the introductory talk to the new arrival of owlets and teenagers. She is adjusting her scarf when she sees Zayin in her mirror.

"You have returned, and with the owlet? My, my. You are the best I have ever trained. The perfect grandson of Kludd and Nyra." She says

"Thank you, Elanore." He replies

"What is her name?" She asks

"Amethyst. Named after her birthstone." He replies

She starts to cry and Elanore tries to lull her. She gets mad after she won't be quiet and sends her to be moonblinked later. She then flies down, along with Zayin and she gives her version of the speech. She towers over the owlets on her perch, like Nyra had done years before her.

"I am Elanore, Queen of the Pure Ones and successor of Nyra. I know that I may be scary and this might be a place where you wish you were home, but you will realise that St. Aegolius is your home in some time soon." She announces

Then she watches from afar as Amethyst doesn't resist and she is slowly moonblinked over the night. Elanore, Zayin and the moonblinked Amethyst back to the Beaks.


	13. Chapter 13: To Arms

Chapter 13: To Arms

Since the previous night, Liana is fragile and she has been welling over her thoughts. She decides to make an appeal for them to take up arms. It is another meeting and she has the floor as she demands to speak. She stands before her royal allies and makes her address.

"My friends. Last night, I witnessed an atrocity before my eyes. My daughter was kidnapped by her brother and my son. King Josh, I beseech the aid of the Guardians of the Ember to help me. The Middle Army wouldn't be able to do the task that I would want for them to do. I want to have the Guardians to take up arms and for them to storm the Beaks. I beg for this aid as my children are the most important thing to Coryn and I. I refused to fight my own son, so did Coryn last night. He is confused and scared and if I had a talk with him, I could be able to save his soul from hell." Liana addresses

"Queen Liana, your beliefs are ideal and I would aid you with this with the Guardians. However, Zayin is not the same and he is becoming evil. He wouldn't listen to you even if the world ends." Josh replies

"Whatever you may think and however evil he may be, he still is my son." Liana adds

"I will lend a part in this. The Northern Army will be joining with the Guardians if there will be an attack and raid. I would love to attack some Pure One bastards" Lydea announces

"Tyto Resistance will also aid in this. Seeing as ya might need all you can get with this one. That Elanore sure is a bitch when it comes down to it, sport." Bryony announces

"I will join also. Ambala Army has to apply the new training and they might be four times stronger compared to us." Sabyna announces

"We might as well call arms. Spread the word about this. If Elanore thinks she can get away with things Nyra had done and all the new atrocities, she is wrong." Josh announces

He bangs the gavel and within hours after sending scrolls, the armies start to arrive. Liana refuses to stay behind and they decide to bring her anyway. Especially as she might be the only one to reason with her son. Liana donned her silver helmet covered in emeralds and follows them into battle as they all leave the tree. Sina, Barran, twins Sylvia and Ash, along with the other half of the Canner family (Soren's daughters and Pellimare) watch as their relatives leave for what will be a storming of Pure One bases.

A sometime later, Elanore and Zayin are at the Beaks and are sitting in the throne room. Zayin is below Elanore as she sees what the new troop's potentials are. Then, a messenger flies up and tells her that Guardians and the Armies are coming from the North West. She immediately deploys her army upon them, by the time they reach the palace. Elanore joins the fight as she knew this was going to happen. She then leaves Zayin in the throne room and tells him to wait for her signal.

She fights against the battalion of the good that are invading her base. Then she spots Coryn and gives Zayin the signal. The young owl flies down and finds Coryn and attacks him. He throws him into a rock face and lands In front of his father.

"Zayin. You can't do this. You can't be evil." Coryn says to him

"No, you can't kill your mother and get away with it. The Pure Ones will be ruling over the Owl World and you are a disgrace to the Tyto race and to the Canner family." He replies

"Zayin, listen to me. I am your father and no matter what, you are still my son…" Coryn starts

"I am not your son!" Zayin announces as he attacks

He lunges forward and he knock Coryn into another wall. Elanore is watching and she laughs loudly, causing the whole battlefield to stop in their tracks. She is sitting on a ledge above them and she watches over them as she sits.

"Well done, Nyroc. You have made your father realise who you really are." She ominously says

"Elanore." Coryn states

"Of course it is me. Who else do you expect?" She sneers

He lunges at her, but Zayin throws him back. The Pure Ones prepare themselves for more fighting as Elanore lands before Coryn, with Zayin beside her.

"I am giving you, the Guardians and the rest of the motherfucking assholes you have summoned five minutes to leave my palace. Any time after that, I will kill you all." Elanore states

"Fine then." Coryn Sneers as he flies away

They start to leave and Coryn realises that Zayin is what he has come for besides for Amethyst. Liana joins them as she leaves and she tells Coryn that she shouldn't find Amethyst. Coryn then tells Josh that he is going back. Josh allows it and tells him to be safe about what he is doing. Liana wants to come with him, but he forcefully sends her with Josh, the wounded and others.

He then leaves and Liana and Soren follow, as they don't want him to be killed by Elanore or even Zayin. Josh and the rest retreat, with whatever time they have left. Elanore spots them and she sends Zayin to kill them.

They reach the northern entrance to the palace and take down the guards. Out of nowhere, Zayin attacks. The two parents try to reason with him and are both beaten and knocked unconscious. Soren tries to fight him and is pinned. He has a flashback of Kludd and then comes back to the sight of Zayin, shocked about what similarity of the event. Elanore flies down and she has several guards with her and they take the three away to the cage.

Elanore praises him and she tells him that if he wants to be her second in command and want to prove his mightiness, he will have to do a tupsi ceremony. Zayin accepts on the grounds as he thinks Elanore is the "most perfect Pure One Queen he has ever met", only as he roughly knows about his grandmother, Nyra, from Elanore, and Elanore seems more successful at attacks than Nyra.


	14. Chapter 14: Zayin's Tupsi

Chapter 14: Zayin's Tupsi

My head is pounding when I wake. Lying on my stomach I am when I open my eyes. I get up and Soren is in the cage with me. I look around. No Coryn? Then the cage starts to move and we watch everything move around us. Maybe they are taking us to Coryn… Or worse, to Elanore. I try to break open the cage and it won't work. As we enter what is the courtyard in… St. Aegolius? Last time I checked we were in the Beaks. When we enter, we are met by evil laughter and we see Coryn chained to a rock.

"Coryn!" We both exclaim

"Finally. I wondered when Nyroc's mother and grand-uncle were going to wake up." Elanore says

"What are you doing with my husband, Elanore Brix?!" I yell

"What am _I_ doing? Ask Zayin. Or should I say, Nyroc." She replies

"Liana! It is a tupsi!" Coryn yells

"Nyroc!" Elanore summons

I see my baby. He is not the same child I have raised. He has been turned older and evil by the demands by this Tyto beldam. He lands in front of her and stares at me with his golden brown eyes. He then turns to Elanore and has a puzzled face when he sees his father.

"Elanore, why have you brung me the devil?" He asks

"For your tupsi, I have chosen your father, Coryn Canner. Seeing as he brings your family shame and deserves to die. Especially for what he and your grand-uncle did to Nyra." She explains

"You can't do this Elanore!" Soren yells

"Yes I can, Soren Canner. You will be dealt with personally by your grand-nephew if you cannot shut up." She warns

"How dare you call yourself a Tyto?" I yell

"I wouldn't speak, Liana Canner. Or she gets it." She warns

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Look up." She instructs

"It's Amethyst!" Soren exclaims

"Amethyst!" I exclaim

We look up and a Pure One is holding my daughter over the edge of the base. I try to break open the cage and Soren whispers to me that she is moonblinked. I just stop what I am doing and burst into tears. Soren takes over as Nyroc prepares himself. We have to get out to save my Coryn and my baby! It is too late for Zayin I am afraid. I see that Coryn is staring at the sight in horror.

With a whim of luck, Soren breaks the cage open and we forward out. Zayin attacks us and we dodge his moves. She trained him good, I do admit. Then I look up and see that they are dropping amethyst. Soren immediately goes up and catches her, as I try not to hurt Zayin. Soren lands and as he puts down Amethyst, Coryn yells "Look out!" Then Elanore comes at Soren and stabs him in the back with… Queen Barran Nyctea's dagger?

Coryn breaks free and goes to attack Elanore. Zayin then locks talons with him and flings him into the wall. Coryn is lying their unconscious and I am so mad at my "son".

"How dare you throw your father into the wall, Zayin!" I yell

"I am not Zayin and i am NOT YOUR SON!" he yells

Zayin knocks Liana out and they are thrown into the cage and are taken away. He and Elanore are standing near the dead body of Soren. Zayin is shocked to see him dead and stands next to Elanore. She puts down the dagger and is pleased with herself.

"You killed Soren…" He utters

"No, you did. If you want to be a Pure One, to be my second in command, you have to do one thing now. Will you claim responsibility?" She asks

"I wanted to kill my father, but it was Soren who assisted in the death of my grandmother and grandfather. Now justice has been half served and I will claim responsibility. I want to be a Pure One, Elanore. I want to be beside you as your general." He replies

"Good. Let us go. Guards, send the body to the Great Tree. They will know how mighty we really are when they see this." She orders

Elanore and Nyroc leave. She leaves the bloody dagger lying there. It starts to rain and the blood is washed off as it rains heavily in St Aegolius. They place the body of Soren into a basket and leave for Ga'Hoole.


	15. Chapter 15: Sadness becomes Revenge

Chapter 15: Sadness becomes revenge

The Pure One soldiers fly to Ga'Hoole. The guard at the Eastern Gate notice and sound the gong. This sends the tree into chaos as everyone hides in hollows. The Guardians and the Royals are waiting outside the parliament and watching their every move. They place down a basket and fly away. Lydea, Josh and Pellimare go and check it. Lydea flips back the fabric that is covering the basket and Pellimare recoils in horror of the sight of Soren dead. Lydea gives Pellimare a hug, seeing as the impossible has happened.

"They did it?" Josh says in disbelief

"Oh Soren…" Pellimare wails

"Josh, what do we do? If Elanore can do this to Soren, what will happen to Coryn and Liana?" Lydea asks

"We will have to do what is right." Josh replies

Two days later, they bury Soren at the base of the tree. They Name him the greatest hero of Ga'Hoole Tree, with the same respect as the Goddess Cheyenne has. Pellimare and her daughters are emotionally distraught along with others in the Ga'Hoole tree. They all are at the wake.

"Mum, what will happen if Coryn and the others don't escape?" Bell asks

"I don't know, dear. I just want to make sure everything will be ok." Pellimare replies

"No matter what, I bet Soren died trying to save Coryn, Liana and Amethyst. He would die fighting." Josh says

"He did what he always did. He put his life before his own and he also made sure things were ok. He made sure I was safe when we were at St. Aggies." Gylfie says

"I bet he would have been brave enough to fight them dingoes in the trees. I would fly up and…" Digger says

"You and those Glaux-damn dingoes. Oh bother…" Otulissa exclaims

"No matter what, he was a hero and would fight for honour and truth. I fought against him once. Sure I defeated him by throwing him into the library wall, but he was an honour to fight." Josh says

"In the name of owl god Glaux, Goddesses Nya of North and Cheyenne of Tyto, Lord Soren of Hoole will be dearly missed and in the name of those owl gods, he will be referred to be a saint. Especially, as he is a martyr of many different reasons, especially for our beliefs as Guardians." Lydea says

Later, Josh and the rulers come together and they are talking of taking action.

"That is an outrage of what Elanore did to Soren. As Queen of Ambala, the state near the St. Aegolius Canyons, I see that the Pure One threat will intensify." Sabyna announces

"I agree. As Prime Minister of Tyto, closest to the Beaks, my kingdom could be invaded and taken over again. Even if the Charid are still missing, we still are under threat." Bryony intervenes

"We cannot take this lightly, your majesty. Middle will not be impressed if Liana Cyorts/Canner becomes deceased." Vice General Anya says

"I agree. We must make sure that my nephew is safe." Pellimare says

"I know, Lady Canner. We will send a scout." Josh replies

"I will handle this. Anya and Taw, tell Anik to monitor the surrounds. This will be important if we send a rescue." Lydea orders

"Yes, your majesty." They reply

They fly off as Josh holds the gavel in his claw.

"It is agreed then. Anik will scout the area and if there is a way, The Canner family will be rescued." Josh says

He bangs the gavel and they all return to what they are initially doing.


	16. Chapter 16: Duo of Evil

Chapter 16: Duo of Evil

We return to the base in the beaks and Zayin has his markings placed upon him. We paint them on and he becomes my second in command. His markings painted on to be permanently there. He has markings that look like scars upon him. They show how much of a fighter he truly is. All over his body and face the red markings lie. His feathers on his tail and his wings are dipped in red, the same shade as my markings, a dark rich scarlet. I have noticed that his eyes have turned red around the middle.

_He must be true evil…_

I announce this before my soldiers "Welcome your new brother in arms and my second in command, the traitorous son, now named, Prince Nyroc Canner." Then he donned his helmet and the Pure Ones welcomed him as a brother in arms. I can tell he is becoming a badass like his grandparents and like me. According to Nyra before her death, I became a badass Pure One warrior the first time I beat someone using her stick. Strange isn't it? She uses a stick to beat the shit out of people besides her battle claws and those perfectly manicured talons she had. Hmm…

My generals, my new second in command and I are having dinner together. Then a guard flies up when I am laughing at what Morin had said. He bows before me.

"Lady Elanore. We have some news. Guardians have been spotted at St. Aegolius." He announces

"Looking for Coryn and Liana are they? What a development. They have now got a motive for trying to kill us. They are just plain slow when it comes to battle plans." I say

"They are slow and annoying, no wonder we sometimes find a way to defeat them." Morin says

"What are your orders, my lady?" Celia asks

"Make sure nothing gets in and nothing gets out. I wouldn't want them to have an easy victory to get the Canner family back." I order

"I will take leave to supervise, my lady." Celia replies

"Thank you. At least some people show initiate." I reply

She takes off with a few soldiers a moment later. I am left alone and I start to draw up a plan, just in case of anything going wrong. Then while I am writing my new general, Nyroc, comes in.

"Elanore." He says

"Yes." I reply

"Do you think that we could…?" He tries to ask

"Lady Elanore." Morin says

"Yes, Morin." I reply

"We have decided to use Coryn and Liana as bait for the Guardians." Morin reports

"You have given me a perfect idea!" I exclaim in happiness

I start to write the plan up and add that. Then Morin leaves a moment later. Nyroc and I are alone and I finish writing the scroll and put it away. I turn around to Nyroc, who is looking down.

"What were you going to ask me?" I ask

"Oh… It's… Nothing." He replies

"You can tell me anything, Nyroc. I trust you well enough. You have become my dear friend since I trained you. You were my perfect student out of all whom I have taught." I reassure him

"Well… I really think you are beautiful, Elanore…" He says before pausing

"Go on." I encourage

"Maybe sometime we could… I don't know… go out?" He asks

"I would love to, Nyroc." I reply with a smile

"Really?" He asks

"Yes." I reply

Meanwhile, back at St. Aegolius, Anik is scouting the area and he decides to see how Coryn and Liana are holding up. Knowing that Coryn would be upset over his uncle's death. He arrives and Liana is holding her baby and crying.

"Anik! That Glaux you are here." Liana exclaims

"Why?" He asks

"We want you to take Amethyst to Ga'Hoole. I can't bear to see her like this and so cant Liana." Coryn replies

"I cant." He replies

"Please, Anik." Liana begs

"Fine." He replies

They slider her through the bars and Anik disappears back to Ga'Hoole. When he arrives the whole tree (especially Pellimare) is shocked to see what had happened to Princess Amethyst. They begin treating her for moonblinking.


	17. Chapter 17: Family Feud

Chapter 17: Family feud

I am getting ready for my date. I am just chucking random scarves everywhere. I don't know whether to wear a scarf or not. I admit that I do like Nyroc. He is just so awesome. I have turned him into what Coryn was supposed to be. He makes my blush when he calls me beautiful. I agreed to go out with him as I like him. Don't judge me for having a crush. I bet Nyra would think that he is perfect also.

As I am still deciding whether to wear a scarf or not or something like that, I am looking in the mirror. I try on an azure scarf and immediately gag. No wonder Nyra hated the colour. It doesn't go with any of my markings and makes me look like a thermometer. I chuck it out the window and when I place on a scarlet scarf, Nyroc comes in. I see him in the mirror and then turn around.

"Elanore, you look beautiful. The scarf matches your markings and your eyes." He complements

"Thank you." I reply as I pin it

"Can I ask a question?" He ask

"Yes, Zay… Nyroc. You can ask me anything." I reply

"Why did you throw your azure scarf out the window?" He asks

"It doesn't suit me. Neither did it for Nyra. Your grandmother detested the colour anyway." I reply

"I see. She hated azure and so do you." He says

"I don't like the colour anyway, you are right about that." I reply

"Shall we get going, Elanore." He says

"Yes." I reply

We take off and we fly around a bit as we are trying to distract Morin so he doesn't come and interrupt us. Especially if he ends up coming in at an unusual time. We go to dinner and I think it is time for me to ask him something. I re-pin my scarf then go to ask him.

"Nyroc, I ask you this. Will you denounce your family at any time soon? You seem to be held back by them in your mind." I ask

"Elanore, my lady, I want to denounce them, but I don't know how. It was easy for you to denounce something, but for me… I don't know what I will say." He replies

"Don't worry. You will know what to say. Deep down in you the words await for the time to be released. Like the inner darkness that is inside of you. Your eyes are turning red; I can see it from the area around your pupils." I reassure him

"Your eyes are a beautiful shade of scarlet. What colour were they originally?" He asks

"They used to be golden brown when I was born then they had turned gold by the time before I became Pure One Queen." I reply

"I couldn't imagine them another colour." He coos

"I think you are handsome." I reply

"You are beautiful, Elanore." He says

We come closer and before our beaks meet, Morin comes in and I notice before I do anything fervour.

"Am I interrupting something, my lady?" He asks

"No, no. It is fine. What is it?" I reply

"My lady, I am afraid that Princess Amethyst Canner has been rescued. Lord Coryn and Queen Liana are still in the jail. There might be a traitor among the guards at St. Aegolius, my lady." He reports

"Morin, get some guard together. Nyroc and I are traveling." I order

"Yes, my queen." He replies

He bows then leaves. Zayi… I mean Nyroc looks at me and I wink at him. Then he realises and he follows me. We take off and fly to St. Aegolius, going to see how Nyroc's former parents are. Besides, we both agree it is time to make a ground-breaking announcement that will break the Canner Family.

We arrive later and we go to the prison. Coryn and Liana are too distracted to notice us and we decide to gain their attention by laughing. We both start to do our evil laughs and they turn around and see us. Then it is time for the dramatic sentence.

"Well, well. One less child for you is about to become another. Seems that you have not got Amethyst with you. At least that thing isn't in the way." I say

"At least she is somewhere where you can't get your claws onto her." Coryn replies

"Hello, father." Nyroc ominously says (**Like Kludd from the movie saying "Hello, brother"**)

"Coryn-Zayin Canner! How dare you go to her side." Liana exclaims

"Having those markings painted on your feathers is a mockery of who you should be. You should be a guardian, Zayin!" Coryn yells

"You know what. I am not being a guardian. The Pure Ones are a better family for me. They are always there when I want them to and I have one thing to say." Nyroc says

"Coryn, don't try and hurt him." Liana warns

"What are you going to say, insolent traitor." Coryn asks

"Coryn!" Liana exclaims

"Tell them, dearest Nyroc." I encourage

He opens the cage and then we prepare for what happens. I didn't expect him to do that, but if you want a point clear, do whatever you want to get the message across. I was taught that by Nyra. She made herself the most attractive thing just to gain people's attention and to make sure they listened to her.

Liana and Coryn stand before him and I get ready for what goes down next. This is going to be good.

"Coryn and Liana Canner, I am in love with Elanore." He admits

He then stands next to me and we nuzzle. I see Coryn's face turning bright red and Liana holds him back.

"Elanore! What have you done to my son?!" He yells

"I have made my own decision." Nyroc implies

"You are nothing more than Nyra, Elanore Brix! Nyra, Nyra, Nyra, you are Nyra!" He yells

Liana holds him back as he tries to attack Nyroc. She is saying something in that damn language of Ke'va. I can understand half of the stuff she says then he breaks free of her. He charges toward me and then Nyroc attacks. Coryn won't hurt his own child. Liana tries to pull Coryn away and she is successful.

"You are nothing to me, Coryn Canner! I am the grandson of Kludd and Nyra Canner. She may be known as Nyra Purudyn, but she is still my grandmother and I would have made the perfect child of her." Nyroc yells (He is good at this)

"Elanore, you beldam! You have become Nyra! Luring my son away from me like she did my father and teaching him to be evil. You wretch! How dare you be a Tyto!" He yells at me

"How dare you yell at my girlfriend!" Nyroc says

He slaps Coryn with his claw and sends him into the wall. That obviously made him unconscious. Liana cowers and then does her act. She asserts her dominance and she looks like she will duel her own son. That would be fun.

"How dare you do that to your father!" Liana yells

"He is not my father and you are not my mother!" He yells

"He is right, Liana. He is not your son." I say before a chuckle

"How dare you entice him, Elanore Brix." She says

"How dare i? I dare to do what Nyra couldn't and rule the Owl Kingdoms for her. I will avenge her death and prove that Tytos should be the rulers of the Owl World. If you weren't one of us, I would kill you." I reply

"Zayin, there is still some…" Liana starts

"Don't call… me… ZAYIN!" He says with pauses

He lunges forward and Coryn steps in the way as Liana was about to be pinned to the ground. Zayin… I MEAN NYROC! Is chocking him by stepping on his neck. Liana charges and pushes him off. I like where this is going at the moment.

"Elanore, let's go." He says

"Yes. You have made your point. Goodbye, Coryn and Liana Canner." I reply ominously

They leave and Coryn wraps me in his wings as I start to cry. We are then placed back in the cage and I exclaim in Ke'va that we have lost him.

"Coryn, we lost him…" I whisper

"I know. He has become me. My darkness has been transferred into him. He is the real Nyroc Canner. He is what I would have become, my dearest Liana." He replies

"It can't be…" I exclaim

"It is. He is as evil as Nyra. However she was born on the eclipse. Our son has inherited what has lied dormant inside of him. He has become what I would have been, Nyroc. He has done his tupsi and Soren died for that. He now has fallen for Elanore and it is too late." He explains

"Oh, Zayin!" I exclaim before he holds me tight and I cry.

Meanwhile, Elanore and Nyroc are sitting at the highest point in St. Aegolius. Nyroc has Elanore next to him as they watch the sunrise. Elanore is still stunned about what happened before.

"What you said… Wow." She says

"It was inside of me the whole time. I meant what I said back there about me and you." He replies

"You would be making Nyra and Kludd proud, unlike Coryn." She complements

"Nyra would be happy to see you succeeding." He replies

Elanore giggles then says "At least you have shown how much of a Pure One you are, my prise."

"These few weeks or so has made me realise how powerful you are and I just… I just want to tell you something." He tries to say

"I know Morin might pop up at any time soon and say something. I hope we can be able to just say one thing before he just shows up." She replies

"I just want to say that I…" He starts

"Queen Elanore." A guard says

Elanore sighs and replies "What is it? If anything I should make a do not disturb sign."

"General Morin and a group have taken off to scout. Celia is general. He will be gone for a moon, my Lady." He informs her

"Thank you for telling me. Now if you don't mind, please. Thank you." Elanore replies

The guard takes off and Nyroc whispers to Elanore and they decide to take off. They fly off to Elanore's room and they are finally alone. Elanore takes off her scarf and chucks it on the floor. She then sits on her perch on the small balcony overlooking St. Aegolius, which she does her special announcements from, when she is being lazy. Nyroc joins her and they watch over the dwindling activities as people get ready for bed and the guards change over.

"Someday soon, we will rule all the kingdoms. Maybe you can be the High Tyto and I your queen. Besides, you would look dashing with a crown upon your head." She says

"I think you need some sleep, my queen. You look tired." He says

"I guess. I think you are sweet. You have made me proud to call you my boyfriend." She says

She pecks him on the cheek and she takes off to go to bed. Nyroc stares out the window and says one thing before taking off.

"Whatever you may think Coryn and Liana, I am not Zayin anymore. My name is Nyroc. Prince Nyroc Canner of the Pure Ones."


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking Free

Chapter 18: Breaking Free

Back in Ga'Hoole, Pellimare and Josh are observing Amethyst. She is still under the illusive trance known as moonblinking as she is taking longer to cure. Pellimare is saddened to see her grand-niece in the state and whenever she sees her, she can't help be brought to tears. Josh is trying to figure out what to do about Coryn and Liana. He doesn't know how they will be able to save them.

Pellimare places a flower and a card that Blythe, Bell, Bash, Ash, Sylvia, Barran, Lilli and Sina made for her.

"The girls, the twins, Lil, Elysa and the Schana snowy girls made the card for you, Amethyst. Blythe says that this flower means "happiness" in flower language." She says

"This would be the second owlet in the family to suffer this. Why do they use the moonblinking anyway I would never know." He says

Pellimare sighs and replies "Poor baby. She will be upset when she wakes up. Her parents aren't here and the young'un gets sad if her mum isn't here."

"We might have to action sooner or later. I want to take matters in my own claws." He announces

"Is that what you will be bringing up at the meeting?" She asks

"Of course, Lady Canner. Your nephew and niece-in-law have to be rescued at some point. I might need Tyto Resistance or maybe Ambala Army to assist us in this. We need a bit more help for breaking in. My wife, Lydea, is unavailable since she is in the North with the Northern Council and I have no command over her army." He replies

"I hope we work it out wither way. For Amethyst's sake." She says

Later, the royals come together to negotiate a plan. Sabyna is hesitant about all this and Bryony is ambitious to fight Pure Ones.

"I would help ya, Josh. I would love to kick some Pure One butt. Besides, my resistance is itching to fight them. They are just pains toward my kingdom. They always get in the way and I am trying to find the Charid Royals." Bryony enthusiastically says

"I would join in, but I don't know what will happen. Since the day Amethyst Canner was kidnapped, I have been more careful when it comes to my daughter. I lost her father to the Pure Ones and I am not about to lose her." Sabyna admits

"Sabyna, you want to live in fear of the Pure Ones? I have lost my husband to them also, but I have the courage to fight if I have to. I would fight to save my nephew and niece-in-law wether if it kills me or not." Pellimare sneers

"Pellimare? Why did you say that?" Josh asks

"I say it is time to take down the Pure Ones, Josh. You and Bryony agree with me. I am not trying to insult Sabyna, she has to become more involved and lose her fears." Pellimare replies

"You are right, Lady Canner. I will make sure that I get involved. I want to live in a world that is safe for all." Sabyna says

"Like my mother once said, and a quote… "I want to a world of peace and that our children and our children's children can be safe…" (**from Responsibilities Chapter 12: Dropping the North, coming soon**) The rest of the speech is about letting the Pure Ones have the North after The Northern Coup. My mum had made everyone passionately weep in the name of peace. She is still right 26/27 years later as I say that we will have to make sure that the world be peaceful. That is what we do as Guardians either way." Josh announces

"Barran Nyctea was right when she said that long ago. We do want to live in a future of peace for our children and our children's children. We as their children were able to live in peace, but that was disturbed a while ago and it has become like that again. Our Children had only four years of peace by now. It is time to give them more before it is too late. We will have to start by getting Coryn and Liana back." Pellimare addresses

"It is agreed then. We are all in this to get them free. As the kingdoms here, Ga'Hoole, Tyto, Ambala, representatives, Lady Pellimare Canner, General Taw Arid and Vice General Anya Carte, representing Middle and Northern Kingdoms, we call a rescue for my third in command, Lord Coryn Canner and his spouse, the Queen of Middle, Queen Liana Canner. As King of the Great Tree, I make this official." Josh decrees

He bangs the gavel. Taw leaves to ready the Northern Army and to tell Lydea of what is going on. Pellimare sends Anya, who offered her services, to get the Middle Kingdom Army and she leaves to Middle. Bryony goes to get Tyto Resistance while Sabyna leaves to go to Ambala. Josh tells the guardians to prepare themselves for the biggest rescue operation known to the Great Tree.

Lydea and Taw arrive and they bring the Northern Army. Upon arrival, she is already in her battle gear and she sees her children. She is wearing her new helmet, seeing as during the War of the Ember, she had lost her other Helmet in battle. It is ornately designed with a snowflake, the symbol of the North and the Schana, in the middle of it. Josh complements on the helmet and Lydea smiles in reply.

When Anya arrives in Middle, she explains what is going on and they follow her to Ga'Hoole. They are waiting on Sabyna to return with the Ambalan army. They all plan a way to storm St. Aegolius, just before Sabyna and the Ambalan Army arrive.

The initial war plan is that The Northern Army will take the east, Middle takes North and Ambala takes the South. Tyto Resistance and the Guardians will go and fight them while Josh saves Coryn and Liana. At the meeting place, the armies have gathered, along with the guardians and they are about to leave. The anticipation is as strong as the winds. When Anya arrives, the Northern and Ambalan armies are deployed and fly ahead. Then after, the Guardians and Tyto Resistance follow. Pellimare wishes them the best as she watches over all the children of her allies.

Meanwhile, In St. Aegolius, Elanore and Nyroc are having a picnic. Elanore holds a small mouse in her claw as Nyroc talks to her and he makes her laugh. She then eats the mouse as Nyroc pours her some more wine.

"Oh my dearest, you make me laugh and I haven't laughed with happiness in a long time." She says

"I would want to make you happy. Besides, I think you are as precious as a gem, my dear." He replies

"Oh I love you, Nyroc. You are just… I don't know how to describe you." She swoons

"Well, I…" He tries to say

A loud call goes across the area and they both are startled by this. Elanore says a loud call for her general and Celia comes down and reports "The Guardians are attacking with the Tyto Resistance and the Ambala, Middle and Northern Armies."

"The only ones that aren't here is Silverveil and their King is still missing along with the Tyto royals. Send the army out to contain them! They are after…" Elanore orders

She is interrupted by Nyroc saying "Coryn and Liana." Celia then leaves and orders the army to take up arms and to fight. Elanore and Nyroc go to the main base and get ready.

Meanwhile, The Northern, Middle and Ambalan Armies are attacking the gates while they attract attention from the western gate. The Guardians and the Tyto Resistance get in and they all go different ways to make sure Elanore doesn't find them so soon and the plan ruined.

Josh makes his way around and he finds his way into the prison. He takes down the guards and Coryn wonders what is going on and Liana is asleep wrapped in his wing with her head against his chest.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" He asks

"Saving your ass. Come on. They can only hold them off for a little while longer than an hour. Wake Liana and let's go." Josh replies

"Liana. Liana, wake up." He says

"What is it?" She asks

"We are escaping, right now." She says

"Let's go then." She says

The three leave and the Pure Ones start to try and fight them as they pass the eastern gate. He calls for retreat and all of the units leave to go back to Ga'Hoole. They have been successful in the rescue and all are happy.

The only one that isn't happy is Elanore. When she is told, she throws a soldier off the edge of St. Aegolius. Nyroc calms her down and they then decide to leave to go back to the Beaks.

All will anticipate the return of Coryn and Liana to Ga'Hoole.


	19. Chapter 19: Coming Home

Chapter 19: Coming Home

The flight home is promising as they are all going to bring home the evidence toward Elanore's crimes. When the guard at the gate see that they are returning, they sound the gong. Pellimare in the hospital with Amethyst hears this and says to the now awake owlet "Your parents have returned".

The whole tree is overjoyed to hear the Coryn and Liana have returned. They all crowd in the City Centre and everyone gives them a welcome home. Pellimare takes Amethyst into the City Centre and the little owlet charges her way through the crowd.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Amethyst exclaims

The little voice attracts her parents' attention and they reunite. Coryn and Liana give their daughter a hug each and Pellimare and the rest of the children come and greet their parents. Josh and Lydea hug their daughters, Bryony's twins hug her, Parzival and Jeanette's daughter, Lilli, give her father a claw-bump and Sabyna's daughter, Elysa, hands her mother a picture.

They get the pair to the hospital for examinations to see if they are ok. Coryn and Liana have gashes from the fights they had encountered. Liana donned her scarf later on when they are attending the celebrations for the rescue. Coryn knows the threat and he tells Josh that they have to have a meeting tomorrow, Guardians and all the Generals will have to be in attendance. Josh replies that he was thinking the same thing.

The Great Tree parties the day away and it comes night. Liana is getting ready and she has a flashback to when Zayin (now called Nyroc) said his statement and denounced his parents. She then comes out of it and Coryn hands her crown to her.

The whole of the tree has turned out for this, seeing as all the important people have attended and it will tell them of all that is going on. Everyone wants to know about the threat that imposes them, seeing as they will go to battle sooner or later.

Behind the scenes, Josh places his crown on and it is lopsided. Lydea laughs then fixes it. She says that he is just like his father when it comes to putting on his crown. She what happened that night that Boron's helmet has lopsided and Barran fixed it and they had a mock argument about it before they started to have a tickle contest. Josh replies "That was a couple moment we had witnessed and I thought they were acting childish". Lydea then signals for him, in body language, that it is time to enter the parliament.

They walk in are joined by the Guardians, all the generals of the kingdoms present and the other royals. Liana and Coryn stand before their alias and Josh calls the room to order when he taps a stick against his perch, making a loud banging noise.

"Guardians, Generals, Royalties of the few kingdoms here, I call to order the first combined meeting." Josh says bringing a hush to the room and setting the mood.

"Before we hear from Lord Coryn Canner and his spouse, Queen Liana of Middle, we have to be prepared for what happens in the coming days. Do be aware that the Pure Ones pose a threat once again since the wars and they have become stronger since four years ago. If they can get control, always be prepared for the early night calls to arms. Thank you." Lydea adds

"The floor recognises Lord Coryn Canner, my third in command and the Queen Liana Canner, Queen of Middle Kingdom." Josh announces

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll start, Liana." Coryn says

"Take it away then." Liana replies

Coryn clears his throat and starts to speak.

"Guardians of the Ember, formally the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, Generals of Middle, North, Tyto, Ambala and Ga'Hoole, King Josh Nyctea, Queen Lydea Schana, Prime Minister Bryony Arin and Queen Sabyna Kin. I come before you today to say my evidence toward the Pure One Queen, Elanore Brix. I have something to say before I start. My son, Prince Coryn-Zayin Canner, has turned over to her side and he is now called… Nyroc." Coryn starts

All gasp and start small discussions. Liana bows her head in silence while Josh brings order.

"Continue, please." Lydea says

"Elanore has begun doing all that Nyra had done before her death. She is using moonblinking again. Especially what she did to my daughter, Princess Amethyst of Middle. She has done many things by now, that we have already known, but she has used manipulation and her new look to lure my son to her side. My son is now dating the Pure One Queen and he is strongly head over claws for her. He has become a Pure One and now… he poses a threat. I'll let her highness Liana of Middle explain the rest." Coryn reports

"Thank you, Lord Coryn. My son has joined her side and is the reason for Soren's death. Elanore will use her army to try and kill us all and rule our world. I just can tell all of this will become true, since what happened last time in the War of the Ember. She has an army strong enough and she might try to take down the Great Tree or any of the kingdoms." Liana reports

"You think this theory is true, Queen Liana?" Josh asks

"We cannot doubt her, your majesty. If Elanore is capable of killing Lord Soren Canner, she poses a threat." Otulissa says

"I agree." A voice says

They all turn around to see a scroom at the back of the Parliament. Sabyna and Josh know who she is.

"Aunt Autumn?" Sabyna asks (**Lady Autumn from Responsibilities**)

"Yes, Sabyna." She replies

"Why is it that Scrooms always show up?" Otulissa exclaims

"I am representing the Goddess Cheyenne, but I have one thing to say. Elanore killed me for her tupsi. It was after my divorce with Allomere it happened." She says

"You were married to the traitor!" Bryony exclaims

"Yes. I was married to him before I learned the truth. He handed me over to the Pure Ones so I could be kept quiet about him being a traitor. I know of Elanore's inner strengths; however the Goddess Cheyenne had sent me to issue a warning to you. Elanore's heart is the key for releasing a darkness that should never come back. As we speak the Gates of Beyond are going to open if Elanore's heart embraces the new darkness and power she has. That means if her impure heart beckons with a raw emotion that might be love, along with the help of evils in Hell, she will release a threat. We don't know what yet. The Goddess Cheyenne asks that you make sure that you all stay alert. Goodbye." She says

The scroom leaves and Josh and Lydea are having a silent discussion. They then return to the room full of discussions and order is called again.

"After discussion with my spouse, Queen Lydea, I call for a vote. We ask if you all will make sure that we make sure this threat doesn't come. I ask that we take flight and make sure she will be defeated soon. All those in favour of calling arms in the next coming moon if Elanore and former Prince Zayin Canner dare challenge us, say I." Josh announces

All reply "I" and Josh bangs the gavel, marking the decision.


	20. Chapter 20: Elanore harts Zayin

Chapter 20: Elanore X Zayin

I am sleeping over at Elanore's since she has been having some strange dreams as of late. She dares not talk about her dreams however, but she had invited me to be with her. Since we had started dating, I have learned so much about her. She was there during all the events in our history. Elanore was there at the Battle of the Beaks, the Battles in Middle and North, War of the Ember, when my "father" was growing up, when my grandfather died. She was there for everything. I ask her to tell me tales about our past and she explains them in much more detail then the history books and the legends that my "mother" have told me.

When I am asleep, I hear something and it awakes me from my sleep and it is… Elanore? She is yelling loudly and guards are trying to contain her. She is in the throne room and she is yelling and crying. I come down to see what is going on.

"My lady, calm down." A guard says

"Elanore!" I yell

She then hits me with her claws and I fall back in pain. What did she just do? She then realises what she had done and she helps me and she starts to panic. I think she just scratched me!

"Nyroc, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" She panics

I have my wing over my face and she makes me take it off. She then starts to cry and she repeatedly apologises. She gets the doctor to investigate it and it is just a gash. She starts to cry and I come up to her, when they are done bandaging it. I hold her close and she cries into me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I am sorry." She says

"Elanore, why are you like this? I know you didn't mean it. It was just a reaction and I forgive you." I say to her as she still cries

"What have I become? I have become Nyra!" She exclaims after pulling away

"What do you mean? You became Nyra the day you put that Glaux-damn helmet on. That is what you told me. Those marking mean that you are Queen of Evil and as powerful as a goddess or Mordecai's wife. What is going on, Elanore?" I ask

"I have been having dreams to be honest. My mind has comprehended the past and it has made me realise things that are important to me and how much I miss things and I also had dreamed some of Nyra's past. Nothing major, just from the past years of her badass-ness." She replies

"Elanore, can I ask something?" I ask

"What is it?" She asks

"Why did my "father" denounce his Pure One faith?" I ask

"He denounced as he learned the truth. He had a vision from the fire-sight he possesses. Like Lydea Schana's show-sight it tells him the truth. Nyra remains in Limbo and yet I can contact her somehow and she can come to me. She is present because of her helmet. I wear it as she was like my mother to me and I am going to avenge her with you." She explains

"I will follow you in battle when the time comes. I love you, Elanore. I finally said it!" I reply

"You did and I love you too, Nyroc." She replies

He finally said it. Oh my Glaux… He finally said that he loves me and no one has interrupted. We come closer and our beaks meet. Half a moment later, I pull myself back and I am blushing. He holds me tight and I feel strange. In the mirror, I see that my eyes glow bright red and stop a moment later. What was that?

"Well worth waiting. I wanted to tell you that on our picnic and the other time, but they always interrupted. I love you, Elanore Brix." He says

"I love you, Nyroc Canner. The three words from your mouth are a blessing to my ears." I reply

Then a solider flies in and bows before us. Nyroc lets me go and I see what is going on.

"What is going on, soldier?" I ask

"My lady. A visitor asks of your presence and audience." She replies

"Who is it?" Nyroc asks

"At the western gate." She replies

"Bring the visitor to us." I say to the soldier

"Yes, my lady." She replies

I wonder who this visitor is. I decide to get ready and Nyroc follows me back to my room.


	21. Chapter 21: The Visitor

Chapter 21: The visitor

I end up placing on a scarf and one of them Silverveil traditional crown whatchamacallits that I stole when we attacked ages ago. Nyroc and I fly down to the gate and there is a hooded figure in front of us. There is a storm brewing and the torches go out. I catch a glimpse of the visitor's eyes. They are dark blue laced with black and purple and glowing.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I ask

"Funny, Nyra said that you were a little more caring about authority. I guess she was wrong." The visitor says

"How dare you say that about the Queen of Evil!" I yell

"Queen of Evil? Just if she didn't lead a fascist commune of hath wits. When I was in charge. Dear Glaux, I had this place ready to fight and always working their tail feathers off." The visitor replies

"I am warning you. Besmirch the name of Nyra Canner and you will get what is coming to you." Nyroc says

"I'd never besmirch that woman. However, you look like a confident and well trained one." The visitor says

"Who _are_ you?" I ask sternly grasping to a stick

"_Who_ am I? Well…"

He takes off his hood by uniting the sting and throwing it aside and I am shocked to find that it is…

"Lord Mordecai of the Pure Ones. The original High Tyto of my Pure Ones." He announces

"What are you doing here? You were in hell and according to the legend…?" I ask

"I escaped. Your heart and the power of some close allies helped me to be freed from the fiery depths of Hell. Nyra was hardly a help, since she is isolated in the nothingness of Limbo. All there is there is her and a perch. About it I am afraid." He explains

"How?" I ask

"Didn't you just…? Oh my Glaux… Your heart is the key to me returning. You had become Nyra when you had donned her helmet, and she has ½ of my evil in her. The other half being in Kludd, but that is irreverent. I am back as a mortal to exact my revenge, Elanore Brix and Nyroc Canner. I plan to do want I wanted and take over the Owl Kingdoms, by force of my wrath. Cheyenne isn't here, since I had drained the power that was keeping me in that fiery place." He explains

"What do you mean by "…take over the Owl Kingdoms" when you clearly have been dead for centuries." Nyroc says

"I know you. You're the grandson of Kludd and Nyra. Yes… Defiantly looks a lot more like he is a Kludd somewhat. Where did the other colours come from?" He says while inspecting Nyroc

"From my "Mother", Liana Cyorts." He replies

"I like how you quoted that. You make an excellent soldier, Nyroc… That is your name right?" he replies

"Nyroc Canner, Prince of Ga'Hoole and Middle Kingdoms." He announces

"I see, I see. I wonder if the blunder has finally dropped off." He mutters

"You mean Coryn, his "father". He is alive." I inform him

"What?!" He exclaims

"Your goddess enemies, Nya and Cheyenne, under Glaux's orders brought him back four years ago. Explaining how I was able to capture him, his wife, his uncle, whom Nyroc killed, and his daughter." I explain

"You killed Soren?" He says to Nyroc

"Yes. I killed my grand-uncle for my tupsi. It was going to be my father, but he got in the way so I just killed him instead." Nyroc explains

"You're a good kid by killing off the one thing that caused a whole heap of grief upon your grandparents and the Pure Ones. No wonder Elanore and you are together. You have ambition and she has power. However, you are both evil and that is the one thing we need for the Pure Ones." He replies while scuffing the feathers on his head then beginning to go back to the Pure One Palace (that we had to rebuild. That is basically why we took four years. We had to get the Force and the castle and St. Aegolius back)

"Where are you going?" I ask

"I have a plan, Elanore. A plan to finally take down Ga'Hoole and their alias, involving the Guardians that my annoying counterpart had helped create." He replies

We then leave to go back to the palace. He brings up a plan to destroy Ga'Hoole and the Guardians and it allowing us to use the Great Tree as a base. He is a visionary and a knower of all things evil. He is just… Perfect. If I wasn't loyal to my Nyroc I would date this God of Darkness. Besides, he makes it so we can be awake longer and I find that perfect (seeing as the sun always comes up when we are always busy).

"So, let me get this straight. You will kill all that are Guardians of the freaking Ember just to prove a point?" I ask

"Elanore, I want to kill them as they assisted Cheyenne in killing me and storming my base. I will kill them if it is the last thing I will do. It will be bloody revenge in a coup. Elanore, what will happen if they surrender?" He explains

"They will bow down to us and we van punish them still. Mordecai, you are a genius!" I exclaim

"That is just so freaking excellent. Knowing my "father" and his pacifist views of fighting me, we will be able to take them all down." Nyroc adds

"Exactly." He replies

"Why don't you address my troops. Seeing as they will know the God of Darkness when they see him." I say to him

"Good Idea." He replies

He leaves the room and Nyroc comes up to me. I wonder what he will say this time. He looks gobsmacked about Mordecai returning.

"I cannot believe that Mordecai of the Pure Ones has returned. We will be able to take down Ga'Hoole Tree and all the other kingdoms when we come down to it." Nyroc says

"If there is one, there will be another. I think the Cheyenne of Tyto might return soon." I reply

"If that happens, we will be ready for what happens. Mordecai will seek vengeance anyway." He says

"Indeed." I reply

We both join Mordecai in the Throne Room as troops assemble. His speech says that he has returned and the Pure Ones will finally have glory. I like where he is going with all of this. Nyroc and I are happy to have the funder of the Pure Ones on our side. Ga'Hoole will be ours and they will all die. Nyra will be avenged and I will have my revenge. For Nyra. (**A quote that Pure Ones say on the video game. I added it in for a bit of a joke :D**)


	22. Chapter 22: Coup of Ga'Hoole

Chapter 22: The Coup of Ga'Hoole

I am flying through the North, on my way to return home to Ga'Hoole when it starts to snow. Then while I am flying, I fade into a vision. I see fighting, Elanore and her Pure Ones, Nyroc fighting his father, Coryn and the Goddess Cheyenne and Mordecai fighting and Mordecai imploding when she stabs him. What does this all mean? I am too wrapped up in my thought to realise that I am falling out of the sky. One of my guards stops me from falling to the ground and I thank him.

I think there may be a threat against us as we speak being schemed. I just sense it with my goddess heritor and my gizzard. I have thought about it as we end up going over the sea.

My corsage and I arrive back in Ga'Hoole and I give Josh a peck on the cheek before Sina and Barran bombard me in hugs. I was attending another Northern Council and my girls miss me if I was gone for two nights. I love my girls dearly.

Sina is growing up and she will learn to fly soon. I would love to see her First Flight Ceremony. She has to fly around the Mirror of the Snow Goddess as it is my family's tradition. Sadly, I didn't get to, but my daughters will make up for me missing out on the tradition. She is now eight and she will be soon taken out on her first flight. Josh would be taking her out and she would learn to fly. When she would be up in the air… That would be a time to remember.

My youngest, Barran, I love her. I only just discovered her powers and… What if they attack and they want to kill my baby! They will never get their hands on either of my daughters. This won't stop until it happens. I tell josh what is bugging me and he never would doubt my snow-sight. He then calls to order the Guardians/Royal meeting and I have to explain to them what I had envisioned using my snow sight.

"Guardians, Royals of the other kingdoms present, I have a harrowing vision to tell you about. I had been flying home from the Northern Council meeting in Northern Kingdom when I had seen what I would never have wanted to see. I saw an attack on the Ga'Hoole tree by Elanore Brix, Nyroc Canner and the Pure Ones." I tell them

"That is not all of the people, Queen Lydea." A sweet voice says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You care not to mention one other in your beginning speech." The voice replies

Then a shining light flashes and it recedes to reveal the Goddess Cheyenne as a mortal? She isn't a scroom? What is going on? At least I am not the only one puzzled by her appearance and what just happened. She then approaches us and we know it is her if she can do that light appearance. We all bow to her.

"Arise, Royals and Guardians. I have to tell you all a shocking truth. The God of Darkness and original High Tyto of the Pure Ones, Mordecai, had escaped hell. He was able to do that through Elanore's heart. She had fallen in love and her heart was the gateway for him to escape. He impends on an attack, seeing as he wants revenge on the Guardians for killing his forces. I have come back from the Spirit World to stop him as he grows stronger and has joined the Pure Ones." She explains

"Does this mean that her highness, Queen Lydea, was true about her vision?" Gylfie asks

"Yes. Autumn was right also when I had sent her to warn you of coming danger, but not of Mordecai. I personally wanted to do this myself. I have been brought back to life, like Mordecai, but I have returned for the Owl Gods, Especially my dear friends Goddess Nya and Owl God Glaux." She replies

"Dear Glaux… We're all screwed then. If Mordecai intends of killing the Guardians…" Bryony says before she gulps

"There has to be a way." Coryn says

The gong chimes and the guards yell "Pure Ones" loudly for all to hear. We all take avtion as fast as we can. Goddess Vheyenne has her dagger and she intends on killing Mordecai, here and now. We all take to the skies to defend the Great Tree. If they want Ga'Hoole Tree, they will have to fight us for it.

(Over to Cheyenne)

He has done it now. He has brought his Pure Ones to my Great Tree. How dare he try and take over us. How dare he try and kill the Guardians. I see him and I push him into the side of the tree. His body ricocheting off tree branches as he crashes. I hover in the air and then we engage in battle. The last time we fought was when we both had died. Now, it is round two. Mordecai tries so hard and then after he throws me into the tree. I fly up and impale him with my dagger. He disintergrates and I think from this he is dead, A bit of a flaw in the plan there.

(Over to Coryn)

"Zayin! Show yourself!" I yell

"My name is not ZAYIN!" He yells as he swoops down

I tackle him and we do a Fall from Grace. Then, he gets out of it and chucks me aside. I do a backflip to stop myself from colliding with a branch. I did yell out his name for a reason. You will find out in a minute. I mean seriously, I do have reasons for what I do.

"Well, well, If it isn't Coryn Canner. Here to bring more shame on us?" He asks

"I never brought the shame. Your girlfriend, your grandmother, grandfather and step-grandfather were the bringers of shame upon themselves." I reply

"Wrong. They brought honour and resilience to the Pure Ones. You brought shame to the Pure Ones by being defected, you corrupt piece of shit." He says before hitting me

I get up on the branch and I reply "How dare you swear at me. I am your father". He then replies while getting ready to charge "You ARE NOT MY FATHER!" He lets out a thunderous screech and charges at me. I use my wing to put him in the chest and he flips over and then I grab him by the claws and throw him into the water. He is thrashing around then some soldiers help him out. He is totally waterlogged.

Then more and more soldiers are pouring in and we have no way of defeating them. Cheyenne starts to cry as she knows our fates are imminent and Josh calls retreat. We all escape before it is too late and our hearts heavy for what happened. We let Ga'Hoole fall. Josh and I give each other saddened looks. Pellimare with all of our children and with more owls carrying owlets with them in baskets follow us. At least the few that survived escaped. We were getting our asses kicked back there. As we fly away, Cheyenne sighs and says "Ga'Hoole has finally fallen. O, O, O how the mighty have fallen. We tried our best, but there were too many of them and not many of us left".

Don't worry Ga'Hoole we will fight to get you back. We all agree that we have to save you from them now. Liana says for them to go to Middle, seeing as they would have no intension of attacking there. We all agree and continue forward to Middle.


	23. Chapter 23: New Management

Chapter 23: New Management

Taking over the tree had been the biggest achievement ever. Nyroc and I have done a few things and we are boarding up the palace and the cruddy Guardian Training Academy. Besides, I don't want to bother with all the crap that goes on in this place. We have totally taken over and I wonder what they will do to try and fight us. I am _so_ scared of the retaliation they will do.

Nyroc and I have been busy thinking and also have been busy with couple stuff. Sure we usually never have time for ourselves, but sometimes we are more emotional rather than physical. I don't know why that is troubling me and why it is "so important", but I have been abnormal lately. Morin says that I have fallen head over claws in love and I know that. Dear Glaux… It mustn't be that time of the Glaux-damn year…? Wait… we are several months off… Woops.

We are planning to attack the other kingdoms. We have somewhat defeated them and as Glaux as my witness, they will be defeated soon. Mordecai finally reappears from turning to smoke and we start to plan again. Mordecai then says to Morin that they will try and find the Shrine of Cheyenne so he can go and gloat to her that he has won. That leaves Zayin and I alone. There is a hush across the room and we are just sitting in silence.

"Elanore, we have conquered the Great Tree." He says, breaking the silence

"I know. The Guardians didn't know what hit them. We must have finally outnumbered them for once." I reply

"You have leaded us into what you have wanted. One owl kingdom down, five to go." He adds

"I couldn't have done it without you by my side." I reply

He wraps me in his wing and we affectionately cuddle. Nyroc and I are just staring out the window as the moon shines over the ocean. There are no interruptions this time as everyone is busy. I press my beak onto his cheek and he moves in to kiss me. I feel like everything else doesn't matter when Nyroc and I are together like this. I pull away, because a heavy thought has crossed my mind.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"What happens if… I lose you or you lose me? I couldn't bear to live without you. I would become a grief depressed owl like Nyra was. Besides, we haven't… Um…" I ask

"Someday, my pet, we will. I know how you are concerned and fearful of death, but maybe if either of us goes, we will move on." He replies

"No one would love me like you do, Nyroc! My heart would be broken if we ever part! If you weren't underage, I would marry you. Even Pure Ones have some standards for marriage, though there have been some occurrences." I exclaim

"Someday, my pet, it will be you and I as husband and wife. I would propose to you when I find the perfect day." He says

"I love you, my passionate fighter." I coo

"I love you, my badass queen." He replies

He goes for some more kisses and we don't seem to want to cut out until we hear something outside. We look and there is a rock slide offshore the tree. And Mordecai had accidently shot them with his energy lance. From below we hear "Oops, my bad" come from Mordecai and we are trying not to laugh. Mordecai can't control his powers? Now that is funny. I end up fixing my scarf and my feathers look a bit out of sorts.

I will wait until the day comes and even for the one day that will make my heart and soul wrapt in the warm sensation that is love.

Meanwhile, The Royals and the people that had left Ga'Hoole are in Middle. Cheyenne is sensing something is amiss, seeing as the forces have been compromised otherwise and things have gone in the Pure One's favour. She is trying to meditate to contemplate her thoughts, but she is having trouble keeping focus. The candles around her flicker on and off as they shine then dim. She then cuts out and the candles go out. Cheyenne knows what happened and she goes to see if more has been affecting the odds.

She simples it as "As night becomes day early and night falls uneven, the balance is disturbed."

Cheyenne decides to explain the forces to the royals, as they should know what happens in event of uneven and irregular patterns of winning and losing.

"The Forces of Dark and Light, The Good and Evil and the Day and night. In other words the opposites that are controlled by Mordecai and me. I control the light as my power and I represent things good and my powers create the daylight. Mordecai, however, controls the dark and represents evil. His powers can be used to create Night Eternal, in other words, Eternal Night, in desperate of situations. That is how bad the imbalance can get. The Twilight is caused when our powers clash and good and evil are in perfect balance like the even day and light. I have tried to sustain order as Goddess of Light, but Mordecai is more powerful than I when it comes down to it right now. I will have to be more careful since Mordecai will try and kill me. I mean peace while he creates war. A rivalry that has lasted ever so long and the Owl Gods and I agree it is time to end it." She explains

"We know you want peace, Goddess Princess. It has been so long and we have lost many lies since the beginning." Liana says

"I have watched over and tried to use my immortal spirit to stop this. The other gods want to see the war end soon. We have tried to deal with Mordecai for years and the Pure Ones are affluence by his immortal spirit. He still has contact somehow and we don't know how. We have put him in hell to keep him at bay and yet he escapes and does this." She says

"We have to end this soon. Cheyenne is right when she says that we have to end the war." Josh says

"I have one request. I want to return to Ambala." Sabyna says

"What do you mean?" Lydea asks

"My kingdom is at risk and I will never let it fall. I don't want to stand by as the Pure Ones could be making a move on Ambala." Sabyna replies

"…But it isn't safe." Liana says

"I don't care what anyone else thinks, but my kingdom is at risk of Pure Ones and I really want to make sure it doesn't fall without me to help out." Sabyna replies

"It wouldn't be safe, Sabyna." Coryn says

"I know it wouldn't be, but I want to go home and I will fight and die for Ambala for need be. Also I have someone I need to see." She replies

"If you are passionate about your kingdom, then you can go. It is your choice as Queen of Ambala and I intend to return to Tyto always." Cheyenne says

"You want to come to Tyto?" Bryony asks, shocked

"Good morning to you. I am leaving with Elysa now." Sabyna says as her attendants have her luggage and her daughter ready

"May you be safe and if there is a battle, I ensure you good health, Sabyna of Ambala." Cheyenne says

Sabyna leaves with her guards, attendants and in her rasp her daughter. The others watch her leave and Lydea says in Naya'va for all to be right for some time. They get to work planning the rebellion to take back what is rightfully theirs.

Cheyenne writes a report later before she goes to bed.

_Warnings, By Princess Cheyenne Charid_

_My allies, I have some news. I fear that Night Eternal may become more of a threat to me and the Owl Kingdoms in general. I know that Glamora is unaffected by the Night Eternal, but I refuse to let anything like this happen. The only way this can happen is if… I die. _

_Nya is trapped in the Mirror and she will be threatened by the presence of the Pure Ones. Elanore Brix and her boyfriend, Prince "Nyroc" Canner will destroy the mirror with Mordecai if they think about the reasoning of Night Eternal. The moon will turn blood red and stay as a last quarter until the Night Eternal ends, especially as Mordecai would deal with Goddess Hara._

_Guardians have been kicked out of their home in the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole and I had tried to stop them, but they were defeating us. Mordecai did something, seeing as he is still alive. I fear the worst will come and I don't want to let all of it to happen, however I have no way of using my powers to burn Mordecai with my sunrays and he wouldn't stand still for me to stab him with my dagger._

_We will pose a rebellion, don't worry how, but we will defeat the Pure Ones._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Cheyenne of Tyto, Goddess of Light_

Cheyenne then places her wings over the scroll and it is warped to Glamora. Goddess Amara takes it to Glaux and he reads it then says "Do what you can, Cheyenne. You can never let us down either way".


	24. Chapter 24: Big Things Happen

Chapter 24: Big Things happen

Sabyna arrives in Ambala and she is cautious of Pure Ones. She orders for her attendants to get Caspian, her ward.

She had taken him in when he was an owlet after his kingdom fell. You see, Caspian is the Prince of Tyto and he was born four years prior to the Pure One takeover of the kingdom. He was only four when he was taken from his parents by Ambalan soldiers for his own protection and remained in Ambala. He was raised by Sabyna's father and mother, King Alexander and Queen Merissa and Lady (or Princess) Autumn, the King's sister (and Guardian of Ga'Hoole, before Allomere took her to St. Aggies to be killed by Elanore for her tupsi). He was accepted into his surrogate family as the Charid had him as their last hope. He is now 17 years old and he will have to take his throne when the Pure Ones are dead. He lives with Sabyna, since she is his surrogate sister.

Caspian is in his room writing to Maria, the Princess of Silverveil and his secret girlfriend, when the attendants tell him that Sabyna has returned. He goes to meet her and Elysa hugs him before he even gets as close as Sabyna. He is happy to see Elysa and then she is shooed off by Sabyna.

"Sabyna, you're ok. Thank Glaux." He exclaims in relief

"Of course, I am a fighter. However, there is some grim news. Ga'Hoole has fallen into Pure One control and they may attack Ambala. I want you to leave to go to Silverveil to go be with Maria, your friend. Her brother will expect you as I wrote to him earlier. Pack your things." She replies

"But I must ask why, Sabyna?" He asks

"Go now, please. The Pure Ones might attack soon since I am their main target since I sent some of my soldiers to attack the Beaks and to mess with their defences after we took back Coryn and Liana Canner and it occurred during their attack on Ga'Hoole." She replies

"Ok, I will." He says

"The Charid Royal family has dwindled to you and you need to be safe." She says as he goes to his room

Caspian packs his things then he and Sabyna give each other kisses on each other's cheeks and a hug goodbye. He leaves after telling Elysa that he is going on "Vacation". Elysa then is about to be sent to bed when a harrowing calls come from the distance. Sabyna knows what that is, Pure Ones. She hears Elanore's war cry, which is similar to Nyra's but higher pitch and calls her soldiers to defend Ambala. She sends her attendants with Elysa to evacuate her as her gets ready.

Sabyna wears her aunt's helmet and battle claws when she battles, as when they found out she had died, her father had given them to her and told her that someday she will have to avenge her by killing the Pure One that killed her. In Sabyna's mind, she wants to kill Elanore Brix for killing her aunt. She looks in the mirror and compares herself to a vivid memory of her aunt.

She then takes off in a hurry and leads her army in attack. The Pure Ones are making things difficult as they are scaring the people of then kingdom away. Sabyna moves in and collides with Elanore. Their helmets make a loud bang noise when they collide and Elanore is sent flying backward into a tree. She gets up and Sabyna is preparing for what comes. Elanore lunges forward and they are using their best moves on each other. Elanore knows that Sabyna wants to kill her since she killed her aunt and she says "Bring it on". Sabyna finds it hard to keep up with her, since she was trained by Nyra and has been taught new moves by Mordecai as of late.

Sabyna is caught in a spinning throw and is thrown to the ground. She may be in searing pain, but she continues onward. She takes off and Elanore just takes her wind and throws her into a tree. Elanore lands on the same branch and has Queen Barran's Silver Dagger in her grasp.

"I am giving you ten minutes to leave and get out of my sight or you will be killed, right here, right now." Elanore sneers

"You dare challenge me and take my kingdom from my power? You are as bad as Nyra herself. No wonder Glaux would have no mercy on your soul." Sabyna replies

"I don't care. You think you can fight me?" Elanore starts before chuckling and finishes with "If you think that, I am now the Pure One Queen and Nyra wants me to clean up her unfinished business as I am taking this as my revenge to avenge her."

"I don't think so, Elanore Brix." Sabyna replies

"I guess it is a fight to the finish then. Who will say "Mercy" first I wonder." Elanore replies with her eyes glowing bright red

She lunges and Sabyna dodges her, the Dagger being sent into the tree and it is getting covered in sap while they fight on the branch. Sabyna takes to the air and Elanore then flips over her, her wings propelling her into the air and she tucks them close to her body as she flips over as Sabyna is under her as dives to try and tackle her (**This is where a slow motion shot would be necessary**). Elanore then grabs Sabyna by the wings and throws her into the lake nearby. She is thrashing around when her guards help and the army retreats as they rescue Sabyna. Elanore lands on the branch and takes the sap covered dagger out of the tree. The blade is covered in the sap as she leaves to go the Ambalan Palace and announces that Ambala is hers.

Later on, Sabyna arrives in Middle, where they had taken Elysa, and reports the battle to her allies. Liana isn't impressed about Ambala falling, but she says to Sabyna that she is the bravest she knows to fight Elanore. Lydea is getting mad about all that is going on and Cheyenne tells them all that if she is alive and strong, there is always hope for their side. She then says that they will have to make sure something happens soon, or the Pure Ones will kill them and take over the other kingdoms.

Meanwhile, Nyroc arrives in Ambala and Elanore is admiring herself in the mirror as she is wearing some of Sabyna's jewellery and scarves. Nyroc hands her a rose.

"I remember the roses Nyra had. She burnt them at Kludd's final ceremony and the roses were red as the day she got them." Elanore says

"Unlike this rose, your beauty will stay with you forever." He says

"Aww… You are sweet." She says before giving him a peck on the cheek and then whispers "Also, I think that my dearest soldier should know we are two kingdoms down now."

Nyroc takes off the necklace she is wearing and whispers "You don't need that to be beautiful when your looks have been gifted from the gods. You are an evil version of Goddess Amara herself." When he wraps Elanore in his wings, Elanore turns her head and Nyroc wonders what is wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"Nothing, I was just thinking to myself." She replies

"Something weighing your mind down, my queen?" He asks

"It's about My Reve… I don't want to talk about it; it is nothing for you to worry about." She replies

"I will make you talk, even if we have to get to fourth base I will make you talk." He says before kissing Elanore's neck

Elanore starts to giggle when she says "Nyroc… ….Stop. I am not going to… tell you and that is… final…" She then caves and then joins in and she starts kisses him back. Nyroc tries to take off the scarf she is still wearing and he gets stuck on the pin. He gets a look from Elanore and gives up. She then takes it off and says "It is easy. All you have to do is remove the thimble like stop and take it out of the scarf. Simple, but you are not a girl and don't know this sort of stuff." Elanore then kisses Nyroc and he takes her in his wings once again and they passionately kiss over and over.

Morin is about in interrupt, but he decides to leave them be and to tell Elanore later on. The two owls continue their make out and Elanore forgets what her problem is as she is pushed against the hollow wall as she clearly loses all of her thought. She is more focused on Nyroc as she kisses him and he whispers "I love you, my queen". Elanore whispers in his ear "Never leave me, Nyroc Canner. You are a blessing to me and I love you too." He replies "I never will, Elanore Brix. I would never forgive myself if I would leave you here alone." (**I would put chorus of Safe and Sound here. Nyroc will never leave Elanore… Dedicated much?**)

When asleep, after "playing the game" as it is called by teenage owls, Elanore has a vision about her past. She rolls around on the bed of moss as she is having another dream about her life as it is more than an annoying euphony in her sense.

(In vision, Nyra is giving Elanore her markings after her tupsi. Nyra is proud of her work with Elanore and decides to give her elegant markings, so she will be a seductive and deadly when she is older, and for now, she will look powerful and cute.)

"When I am done with you, Elanore, all will follow your orders when I give them to you to pass on." She says

"Really?" Elanore asks

"Trust me, being a girl and having power is what we do. Lina didn't have it, seeing as she had clearly failed me and is just dust now, but you. I see greatness; besides the fact you _are_ _my_ assistant. Glaux, _I_ trained you and my husband thought _you_ were useless?" She replies

"You think so, Lady Nyra?" Elanore asks

"I know so. Please stop fidgeting so I can get this perfect. Besides, when you grow some more and blossom into a young adult, you will have all the others grovelling before you like they do for me." She replies with a laugh at the end

"Thank you, for everything, my lady. If you didn't save me, I would have been… I don't know what, but I am grateful that I have you to guide me and to teach me all I know." She says

"You're welcome, dear. Just keep still as I am paining your face. I don't want to get some in your eyes

Nyra has finished her chest and moves onto the design of the brow and she also does eyelashes (**You can find LOTg 2 Elanore on DeviantART if you look for the Nyra and Elanore Pic or Elanore Brix: Past and Present and look at the one on the left**) and they wait for it to dry. Elanore and Nyra are talking and are having a good time getting manicures and talking.

(End of vision)

Elanore wakes up and silently cries to herself about Nyra. She loved her like a mother and was basically a daughter to Nyra, explaining how she got her beautiful markings. She knows that Nyra was right when she said that she would blossom and she admires herself in the mirror. She thinks she is hallucinating when she sees Nyra and rubs her eyes with her wing. When she looks again, she is looking at herself. She then returns to bed and cuddles up with Nyroc, while trying to hold her tears of loss.

Later, Morin comes in and Elanore and Nyroc are fast asleep, Elanore lying on her beloved's chest as they lie on a bed of moss. He wakes Elanore up by clearing his throat and saying "Your highness". Elanore yawns then says "What time is it? I don't think we got to bed until 5pm."

"Lord Mordecai asks of yours and Prince Nyroc's presence." He replies

"Give me a minute." She says while turning to Nyroc and then says "Wake up, my love. We have work to do now. It's a new night, full of promise." Before she starts to giggle.


	25. Chapter 25: Darkness Incarnate

Chapter 25: Darkness Incarnate

Mordecai is standing in the middle of the Ambalan forest. He is standing near the grave of Goddess Amara. Mordecai secretly had a crush on the Goddess of Beauty. Pure Ones unfortunately killed her when they were trying to take over Ambala, but failed. She was buried where she fell, seeing as they were too lazy to take her to her home in Tyto to be buried with her partner, Stephan. Elanore and Nyroc come with Morin and he turns around when Elanore says "Mordecai."

"Finally, took you both long enough. Dear Glaux… When I want to be in an alliance with two Pure Ones… One who is a mindless drone who follows orders from the other being a she-owl who clearly is a bimbo-ish whore, that were actually and very obviously screwing each other yesterday, behind my back without me knowing. After the whore took over this Glaux-damn kingdom and the other one, I want the so called "leaders" to turn up when I want to see them." He bluntly sneers

"We are sorry for keeping you waiting, Mordecai. It is clearly my fault that I have made you… whatever emotion you are." Elanore says

"It's ok, Elanore. I wouldn't expect much from that wrench's _ex_-assistant and _ex_-friend." He says

Nyroc shoves him and says "Don't you dare say that about my grandmother or say that Elanore and Nyra are not friends. If she can come back as a fucking scroom, she is still here and Elanore would remain loyal to her, even if she is dead."

Elanore comes up behind him and says "It is ok. You don't need to fight all my battles against Mordecai." She then slaps Mordecai across the face and besides the pain that he whinges about in the ancient language of the Beaks and St. Aegolius area, he admits "I deserved that."

"Don't be such a dick, Mordecai! What you said before you were talking about _her_ was fucking insensitive… And I just realised this?! Who gives a flying fuck when you, yourself, were screwing your wife, without the Pure Ones knowing you have one! And I AM NOT A WHORE!" Elanore yells

"…and I am not a mindless drone!" Nyroc adds

"Well, _sorry_ for pointing out the obvious." Mordecai says

"Hey! This is about what we will do next, not about having an inner circle fight." Nyroc says

"He is right. For the love of the Pure Ones, what _will _we do next?" Morin asks

"Kill Cheyenne, that's what." Mordecai says

The three other owls are blown away by what he had said and they reply with "What?!" before going speechless.

"Here is the point. I want to bring Night Eternal and as Cheyenne is the Goddess of the Light and controller of the sun, we have to kill her. Also, she is the reason more victories go in their favour. She is the odds that we will lose. If we eliminate their odds of defeating us…" Mordecai says before Elanore finishes his thought and says "They will have no luck in defeating us and we will soon be able to kill them."

"Mordecai, you are a genius. Sure, you started this Glaux-damn war with Guardian V Pure One theme, but I seriously think your scheming, purely evil mind can be of some use." Elanore then says

"Thanks. I intend to do it on the one night where we will have equal power, the Double Eclipse. The day and night where there is one eclipse in the day, one at night. I will use my powerful weapon that I haven't used in centuries, the Ebony Titanium Battle Claws. They can slice through anything and everything. This is my version of the dreaded dagger that Cheyenne carries. That gold handled thing of the goddess herself is what killed me. Besides, I wish that the Amulet of Power was not destroyed by that Goddess of the Moon." Mordecai informs them

"Nyra tried her best to get it from Barran, but she failed and was tossed into a wall." Elanore says

"How did you know that?" Mordecai asks

"Her feverish mind wandering lead to her telling me about the Amulet of Power and how many battles that she fought until Barran got it with that bastard Ezylryb, or Lyze of Kiel stole the half she had of it." Elanore explains

"I see. She must have told you everything." Mordecai says

"…And what is that supposed to mean?" Elanore asks

"Nothing." He replies

Meanwhile, Cheyenne is getting ready to go to Tyto with Bryony. It is the first time she will be there in centuries since the funeral of her parents and all of those who had died when Mordecai attacked. She is fearful and has dreams of what it would have been like when Mordecai and his Pure Ones attacked. In her dreams, screaming and cries of pain, sorrow and other things are backgrounded by scenes of death, bloodshed and the killing of Cheyenne's parents. Outside of her dream, her pulsating glowing that she does all of the time when she sleeps was disrupted and it becomes faster as her daymare commences.

Cheyenne is admiring herself in the refection that is from her dagger when Bryony comes in and she puts it away. Bryony is carrying Cheyenne's crown that she had ordered some guards to get from the palace, as it was clearly off-limits and is used as a display, until now. Cheyenne is awestruck to see her crown once again, after she had parted with it and was always wearing her royal version of a guardian helmet.

"Here, your crown. We have been keeping it polished and safe for centuries. It was placed in the Throne Room and people have been forbidden to touch it until several hours ago." Bryony says handing it over to the goddess

"I haven't worn it in ages and ages, Bryony." She says as she puts it on and admires herself in the mirror

"You look fab, for a… How old are you?" Bryony asks

"In mortal years, 26, but in immortal years… I don't know, but it has a 91 on the end." Cheyenne replies

"Wow… That is… peculiar. You are one year older than I." Bryony replies shocked (seeing as she is 25 years old, turning 26)

Cheyenne laughs and says "I still look as young as I did when I was immortal in Glamoria. Nya, Amara, Leona, Barran, who is took the place of Pellie as Goddess of the Moon…" before being interrupted by Bryony as she asks "Queen Barran is a goddess in the Council of Owl Gods? She used to teach me in Senior Year at the GTA and that is what happened when she died? What happened to Pellie?"

"Mordecai sort of attacked us in Glamoria more than a year ago and she was the one who took him back to hell, but was killed anyway by the bastard." Cheyenne explains

"Oh… Continue." Bryony replies

"Anyway, we used to talk and get manicures and stuff like that. We have fun and I always remained beautiful. Amara is the Goddess of Beauty and no one can upstage her. She isn't vain about her appearance, but she knows that she is the ultimate beauty." Cheyenne explains

"At least you have the Golden dagger. That is what killed Mordecai in the legend, yes?" Bryony asks

"Yes. I stabbed him in the chest after the battle was going on for what felt like an eternity. I didn't count on the fact that this started the war that has been going on for ages. That stupid general of Mordecai's became leader and he started to seek revenge. Mordecai's dark message had sparked the start of the Pure Ones and where there are guardians, there are Pure Ones. King Hoole wanted to do what was right and avenged my death by trying to bring peace to all the Owl Kingdoms and… well… It has been centuries and for how many rulers that tree has had… what… four different kings and yet none of them have been successful." Cheyenne says before a saddening sigh, which makes her glowing go dark

"What is with the glowing anyway? Queen Barran did have an unusual faint glow to her feathers sometimes, but you seem to glow all the time." Bryony asks

"It shows my power, I glow on and off as a sleep and when I am… you know… dying or am weakened. When I am sad, my glow gets fainter and when I died, my glow was lost." She explains

"Oh, I see." Bryony says

A Resistance Guard comes up and says "Prime Minister, your children grow restless. Perhaps it is time to go." As they bring in Sylvia and Ash, who are fighting with each other. Bryony then pulls them apart and says "Come on, we have to go now. Ash stop being mean to your sister and Sylvia, he is your older brother by three minutes. Be good and respectful of him."

"We are going now, right Bryony?" Cheyenne asks

"Yes, your highness goddess." She replies

"It gets confusing when people call me "Goddess Princess" and vice versa. Now, let's go." Cheyenne replies

Guards pick up the owlets as Bryony and Cheyenne join the leaving party as her and some of her Resistance Guards are going to Tyto. Cheyenne has an unnerving feeling that Mordecai will attack her soon and Bryony assures her that she will be safe. Cheyenne believes her, from seeing all that Bryony and her resistance had done when she was still in heaven with the other owl gods.


	26. Chapter 26: Eclipse Assisination

Chapter 26: Eclipse Assassination

Cheyenne arrives in her home kingdom and she is met by the resistance members, seeing as they are the few hundred that are still living in Tyto. She has had some time to think over what has gone wrong and how she might be a target for Mordecai. She remains vigilant as she will never let her guard down for a minute.

They give her a tour of the base and of Tyto. She is amazed to see how it all has changed over the centuries. The Forest is more vibrant than she last remembered from the attack Mordecai had done on her kingdom. She compares mental images of the burnt and ash covered forest to what it is like now with its tall trees and autumn leaves everywhere as it is almost upon winter and the leaves are still falling. The Pine trees are still the only things green in the forest. She then sees the palace and it has been zoned off for more than thirty years. They take care of it, but they are waiting until they can find a Charid Royal to take the throne.

They arrive back at the resistance base for dinner and they are just talking. Bryony tells her kids not to play with their food, especially Ash, but they don't really listen as they are kids. Cheyenne asks about progress in finding a royal from her family and Bryony replies "It gets harder every day. We have tried to look everywhere for them and sadly, we haven't even located one." Before having to deal with her children squabbling over "who threw what at whom".

Later, Cheyenne retires to her room and she is asleep. She is pulsating on and off as her glowing is normal as she sleeps. All is and will be peaceful in Tyto until Mordecai arrives. He doesn't cause trouble, but is on his way to killing his enemy, Cheyenne. It is the day and it is really hard to get around unnoticed. The eclipse happens and in the dimmed darkness allows him to fly without being spotted. He sends Nyroc to take out any of Cheyenne's guards that are near her and he orders Elanore to follow him.

Cheyenne senses something is wrong and she tries to forget it as she sleeps. The Solar Eclipse clears and Mordecai orders Elanore to keep watch for him as he intends to get the deed done, before anyone tries to stop him. He comes close to Cheyenne's room and she hears a noise outside, not knowing it was caused by Mordecai, and goes to investigate it. She is holding her dagger and she flies outside the base to go and see what it is. She doesn't know that it is a trap until Mordecai lunges forward out of his hiding place and attacks her.

She is sent flying into the tree and she slides down it as she gets up as soon as she can and circles Mordecai. Both have their implements that are capable of killing each other as they support them so either one can die.

"You. How dare you come back from hell to verse me. How dare you come back after what I did to vanquish you. I risked my life to kill you, we both die, that was supposed to be the end. Your Pure Ones caused this war under your leadership. You caused this all." Cheyenne spats as she circles him, grasping to her dagger

"_You_ were the one to try and defeat _me_ and look how that turned out, petty goddess." Mordecai sneers while he circles her also, wearing his battle claws that make a noise like chains moving as he steps slowly around her

"I tried to end what you started and now, centuries and centuries later it still is going through so many owls, even those that were chosen by you to continue on the Pure Ones. You influenced them in somehow and I wonder… How many are there?" She replies

"What are you getting to?" He asks

"Let's see. It started with your general, then it went forth, leader by leader until there was one that wanted to change things. You appeared in the cover of night to say the least of things that were despicable. He was Surtr Anisette, otherwise known as Metalbeak, after the fateful night. Then years prior to all this there was an owlet born who was as evil as you because she was born on the eclipse you caused. Guess who she turned out to be?" She starts

"What are you getting to, goddess?!" He yells

"She was Nyra Purudyn! She was the one who did despicable things and she had two different husbands, then she ruled on her own after a certain someone leaves her life. He was affected by your powers, especially through Nyra Purudyn." She continues

"Where _are you_ getting with this?!" He yells again with more emphasis

"He was Kludd Canner and now you have two more to add to the list. Kludd and Nyra Canner's grandson, Nyroc and the bastard beldam herself, Elanore Brix. Now, I will have to end your interference once and for all." She finishes

"I am sick of your talking!" Mordecai yells before he furiously charges at her. She runs and leaps over him as he misses her. She then uses his bewilderment to try and pin him somehow. He unfortunately knows she is coming and he grasps a hold of her spare claw and throws her into a tree. Cheyenne lets out a call and Bryony hears it from her room and thinks Cheyenne is in trouble. She then gets her battle claws on and goes to see Mordecai fighting her.

Cheyenne dodges his attacks and she almost gets him with her dagger when she is sent flying backward by one of Mordecai's dark power blasts. She is trying to get up, but is obviously writhing in pain as she gets up. Bryony shields her as she struggles up. Bryony confronts Mordecai and he is amused when he flips her and she gets back up.

"Another one? Just if you don't have guardians everywhere." Mordecai says

Bryony stands before him. Ready to fight if need be. She replies to his comment, as confident as she usually, with "I am not afraid of you, besides, I am a Guardian _and_ a born fighter. I was leading my resistance when I was still an owlet."

The two go into combat and she manages to try and kill him. Then he has enough and does a flip- spin move by grabbing her and flip spinning her into a tree.

Cheyenne then has enough and unleashes her power over the sun rays and burns Mordecai like an ant under a magnifying glass held up to the sun. As she hasn't used her power in centuries, she tries herself out quickly and when she is done, Mordecai pins her and she is panting in fear as she is close to death as she knows it. She braces for the blow from Mordecai's evil battle claws. He says "Goodbye, Cheyenne Charid." Before stabbing her. Her body is pierced by his claws as he makes her bleed out her "golden" (it is still red, but they refer to it as such) blood. He then leaves as Bryony is coming toward him. He calls for Nyroc and Elanore and they leave.

Bryony sees if she is ok and she has started her pulsating as she picks up the bleeding goddess and takes her inside. When they try to save her, she is fading. Bryony sends for them to get the royals, especially Lydea, who has her healing powers.

Cheyenne has not long for this world and Bryony tells her to hang tight.


	27. Chapter 27: Night Eturnal Begins

Chapter 27: Night Eternal Begins

As they hear the message, the royals all rush over to Tyto as fast as their wings can carry them, since they were all in Middle. They all arrive as Cheyenne is still holding on and it is a miracle that she is still alive for this long. Her pulsates have become slower and slower as is likely that she might die in the coming hours. They all arrive and Cheyenne can barely keep herself strong.

"Oh my Glaux…" Liana exclaims

Cheyenne struggles and softly says "Do not threat…" Before coughing up blood, which isn't a good sign when you come to think about it. Liana fixes it for her and Lydea steps forward she places her wing tips over the goddess and she tries to use her healing powers but there is interference as sparks of power cause Lydea to be repelled away from Cheyenne as her death cannot be prevented, as Mordecai has used the one thing that will kill her (his evil battle claws).

They see if Lydea is ok when she gets up while groaning and whining in the obvious pain from the speed of her collision. She was going faster than they would have ever would have flown if they were in a hurry. Josh helps her up and she tells the worried owls that she is ok.

"What was that?" Josh asks

"A power surge, Cheyenne was refusing my powers." Lydea explains

"Why?" Liana asks

"Because…" Cheyenne says before coughing more "Because I am now…" another cough then "…meant to die."

"You can't die, Goddess. Then Night Eternal will happen and we will never be able to defeat the Pure Ones. You have to fight it, Cheyenne." Coryn says

Cheyenne breathes, while her glowing become more irregular, then says "Bring… Bring me the Ember of Hoole…" before she starts to cough more blood and they all look at Coryn. He then whispers to Liana in Ke'va (which he is now learning and already knows some of it) to bring out the box. She brings out a wooden box and inside is the Ember of Hoole. He wanted to bring it to Cheyenne if there was a way to heal her with it, seeing as 49% of the blood she lost when she died was adsorbed into the ember as some of her blood (had been collected and it glows bright because of it). Coryn places it next to Cheyenne.

The Dying goddess places her head on it and she says words in the ancient Tyto language that was spoken in her time. The ember glows brighter and she glows dimmer. Her eyes glowing bright yellow, the same colour of her goddess eye liner markings above her gold eyes. Lydea knows what she has done and the others don't know what she had done. Cheyenne's head remains on it as her eyes still glow bright gold until she weakly moves it.

Cheyenne coughs and weakly says "I have… put the last of my power into the…" she coughs again and is fading fast when saying "Ember. I know that… Someone will die…" she coughs and breathes heavily, seeing as Mordecai had possibly punctured one of her lungs, explaining all the blood she coughs up and then says "…out of you all. Make sure that they… They will be defeated…" She weakly says

Her glowing finally stops as she dies the world turns dark and in the moonlight, they hear three evil laughs in unison. They turn around and Mordecai, Elanore and Nyroc are behind them. Mordecai's eyes glowing dark blue as he is now the most dominant power there is. Elanore's eyes are also glowing scarlet as she stands powerful and strong. Nyroc's eyes are becoming redder as he stares, seeing as he is turning over to the evil side.

"Welcome to Night Eternal, Guardians." Mordecai ominously announces as he laughs louder and the good people in the room are giving him a death stare.

Bryony yells "Pure Ones!" loudly for her resistance to hear. They all end up coming to attack them and they retreat and escape Tyto.

Back at the base, they see no scroom, no sign of life coming from Cheyenne.

"He must have truly killed Cheyenne." Liana says while putting the ember in the box and handing it to Coryn.

"If this is her real body…? Would that mean that she was brought back from death? Who would allow such a thing to happen if there was a risk involved with losing Cheyenne forever?" Liana asks

"Glaux would have sent Cheyenne back from the heavens and she would have died to keep Mordecai at bay. Knowing that all owl gods are bound by their oaths and pledges that they swear. Nya swore to protect the mirror and I know she will be next and we have no way of saving her as it is her battle, knowing that Mordecai wants control of the mirror." Lydea starts before she sighs and bows her head in silence. Josh wraps her in his arms and she says "We have to do what is right and to take her body to where she has to be buried, at whatever the risk may be."

They all bow their heads in silence and prepare to find a way to infiltrate Ga'Hoole. As they will bury Cheyenne back at the Ga'Hoole tree where she was laid to rest origionally so long ago.


	28. Chapter 28: Cheyenne's Funeral

Chapter 28: Cheyenne's Funeral

I never knew that Goddess Cheyenne would die like this. If I would have been there, I would have fought Mordecai. Now he is after Nya, my ancestor. We are having a meeting and we are planning how to get her to Ga'Hoole. We know that Elanore and Nyroc would be at the Great Tree planning out how they will take over the rest of the Kingdoms. I know she will go for Tyto, then Middle, then Silverveil and then the North. I would never want to let the North fall again. The last time I let it fall since Nyra was going to kill Sina and I.

Sabyna has a map and several figures that were made ages ago. She moves Josh and Coryn to the side as she explains her plan. I never knew Sabyna was as good as plans as she is at battle. I heard that she was fighting Elanore and only retreated as she was defeated. At least she made it out alive is to say the least of all things.

"Josh, Bryony and Coryn will make sure the area is secure as Liana and I carry the basket." Sabyna says

"Where will Pellimare and I be?" I ask

"Lydea, you are leading the group." Sabyna says before having a drink

"I'm staying with the kids, as usual. It's fine. I think I might get a job in night-care when this is all over. I can deal with kids well, seeing as I have raised triplets." Pellimare replies

Blythe, Bell and Bash come in and are chasing Amethyst, who has a one of the crowns on her head. I think it is Lydea, seeing as it is silver and platinum and it is covered in Sapphires. I take it off her head and place it on mine. She gives me a look and says "Aww". Even as an owlet she still says things what are like words, but not words. She says "Ooh" and "Aww". She says what sounds like "ma" and "da". The kid is smart, even though she is only one. Liana picks up her daughter and places her next to her.

"That is not good, now say sorry, Amethyst." Liana lectures

Amethyst makes some cooing noises and we all just find that cute. Pellimare turns to the girls and they are smiling nervously. I think she told them to watch her so something.

"You were supposed to watch her, girls." Pellimare says

"Mum, she ran away from us and got into Lydea's things. We didn't notice that part until we found her wearing an azure scarf and Lydea's other new crown that she got from Goddess Nya." Bash says

"Girls, she is your cousin's daughter and she is technically a cousin also, but you have to look after her when I am not watching her or the others. Now, where are the others?" Pellimare asks

"In the other room taking a midnight nap." Bell says

"Good girls. But it is midday and you should be asleep." Pellimare replies

"Go and put Amethyst down for a rest." Liana orders

"Yes, Liana." They reply in unison

They usher Amethyst out of the room and they close the doors. Then they open again and the Middle Kingdom General comes in and bows.

"What is it?" Liana asks

"We have made sure the Goddess has all of the blood cleaned off of her and the basket is secure like you ordered, my Queen." The General reports

"Go and make sure no one will touch the basket until we arrive." Liana orders

"Yes, Queen Liana." He says with a bow

The General leaves and we then go and get ready. We can't be too prepared when it comes to Elanore. We don't wear our crown or helmets, seeing as we have to lay low. Liana and Sabyna pick up the basket and are flying as Josh, Bryony and Coryn surround it. I fly ahead as they follow me. I haven't done this sort of thing since War of the Ember. I have been a stay-at-home mum since then, except for when I have to go to the North and attend Council of North meetings. I do paperwork and junk like that at home. I do attend Guardian Meetings and Junk, but I am too busy to worry about that now.

We fly past Tyto on our way and the people light the way with candles. They know of Cheyenne's death before we took her to Middle. Now it is Night Eternal and everyone is up at this time. For all we know it is six in the evening.

We end up passing over the ocean and we have to be careful. We are in the mists and are getting close. We end up going to ocean level and when we get to the rocks. We land in a cave and Josh is looking out.

"The Guards are changing. Coryn, Lydea, Bryony and I will fly forward and Coryn will single you to come through." Josh says

"Just like when we were in the GTA." Bryony says

We take off and Bryony says that we can take down the guards. Josh face wings and then says "why didn't I think of that?" Then he takes down guards and makes sure there isn't any evidence of us. He signals Coryn to signal the others. He has a polished silver pin and he reflects if off the moonlight as he shines it. Josh tells me to escort the basket as he takes down more guards that are on the rocks.

The Liana and Sabyna catch up and we fly ahead. Then some Pure One guards are coming and we hide. They fly past and turn the corner and we take off. We see the signal and they are halfway there. Then I sense something and we stop on my signal. I see Josh and he has now arrived. Then I see Elanore and Nyroc fly to the Southern Arches. I fly ahead and signal the pair to follow with the basket, as Pure One Soldiers follow their Queen and her boyfriend. We then sneak out way to the base of the Great Tree, where Cheyenne's shrine is. It is in a cave at the base of the Tree, covered in the tree roots to keep it hidden.

It is lit up by candles that are placed by a portrait depicting the goddess. I place her crown beneath it and Josh and Coryn are digging up the tiles. They are pulling up the earth coloured brown rocks and we notice that Cheyenne's body is not there. Proving I was right when she was resurrected into her original body.

"Lydea, you were right." Liana says

"She was reincarnated into her own body. I wonder how Cheyenne's body got out without breaking the tiles." I reply

"Owl Gods work in strange ways indeed." Coryn says

Sabyna throws back the white sheet of the basket and the Goddess Cheyenne lies there. Her beautiful glow has dimmed and so have the candles. Coryn and Liana pick her up and place her in the grave that was made all those years ago. She has been placed on an old yellow sheet that was originally there. We place buttercups, the flower symbolising the Goddess of Light (or in her case, the Sun). We then place over her the rock tiles and the candles go out. We relight them and we stand around the grave.

We are saddened by the death of the Goddess Cheyenne. She is the main reason to why I will kill Mordecai. Especially if he kills Nya. I wish we could help, but Nya told me in a dream last night that it is her battle and she will freeze us if we go near the cave. I told the others that before we came. Sabyna gets a wreath, which she put in the basket before we left, and places it near the portrait, behind the Golden helmet that belongs to Cheyenne.

"The Goddess once said to King Hoole "Peace comes at a price. What peace we need comes at a price that will never be known until the disaster comes". She was right when it came to the price." Coryn quotes from an inscription on the rocks, which was written a long while ago by Ezylryb. (The handwriting is obvious and he told me he wrote that when we put another wreath down, which has to happen every six months)

"The price for freedom… was her life." I say

"Nya will be next to pay the price for peace. Will this battle ever end? What is the final price for all to be ok?" Liana asks

"You shouldn't worry, Liana." Coryn says

"Liana, Night Eternal prevails. The one thing worse if Blood Moon in Night Eternal." I add

"Mordecai can't kill the Goddess of the Moon as she isn't the one that has total control and she is already dead. I am referring to my mother, Queen Barran Nyctea, before you say something else, Lydea." Josh explains

"I know who you were referring to. Our daughter may have the power, but she isn't a goddess. I had taken it upon myself and consulted the Council of Gods in my sleep. They say that she has the power only and can be referred to as a goddess, but Barran Nyctea is the true goddess. Pellie was killed by Mordecai and she took the other goddess' place." I reply

"That means it is the Mirror or Nya that is the only living Goddess left and she controls all. Until she dies, the forces aren't controlled by the Owl Gods anymore. Mordecai still control darkness however, so she must control all the other forces except light. The Moonlight is its own glow, seeing as the goddess controls it with her smile and frowns and even when she is sick and dying." I explain

"That would explain a lot." Josh says

"What do we do now, Lydea? We can't interfere with what Nya will do." Sabyna asks

"We wait until the time is right and we will know what to do." I reply

We then walk out of the shrine and take off then we hear a certain owl call that sounds a lot like Nyra's. Then we are cornered by Pure Ones. We're boned. We are flying mid-air when we look up to see Elanore descend from being level with the moon. She was glowing as light bounces off her feathers and her shadow towering above us. She hovers in the air in front of us as Mordecai and Nyroc join her. Oh great. The three that prove the theory that Evil comes in threes.

"Well, well. They came to bury the goddess like you said." Elanore says to Mordecai

"Nice entrance." Nyroc complements

"Thank you." She replies

"What the hell are you talking about? They are right here and… ahem." Mordecai says

"Oh right… Now then. You Guardians…" Elanore starts

"Correction, Kings and Queens. Only four of us here are guardians." Coryn says

"Shut up! I knew that." Elanore says

"Shut up, "dad"." Nyroc says

"Thank you. Now then, surrender your kingdoms and yourselves to me and you won't get hurt… Possibly if I feel like sparing you." Elanore then says

"We will never hand over our kingdoms." Sabyna yells

"Oh shut up, Sabyna Kin. Just if I didn't kill your aunt. I liked killing her to become Vice-General when I was 12. Nyra and I agreed that the Kin are weak when it comes their ability. You couldn't even defeat me." Elanore teases

Sabyna charges at her and they engage in battle. The rest of us just fight the guards. Then for some reason they all freeze in their places when I yell "Enough!" Elanore and Sabyna are still fighting until they see what happened to her guards. The frozen Pure Ones are bobbing on the ocean as frozen chunks. Mordecai and Nyroc retreat back into the parliament and Elanore follows them. We just get the heck out of here before something else happens.

While we are flying back through the mists, back to the shore of the mainland, Liana has a puzzled look on her.

"Liana, what's with the look?" I ask

"How is that possible? You have ice powers like the Goddess Nya?" She asks

"That was me." A voice says

We all stop and the Goddess Nya's image appears in a pond below us. We fly down and land and the pond water is not moving and there is a clear image of the snowy ancestor of mine.

"How is that possible?" I ask

"Lydea Schana, anything is possible. They were flying above a surface where I could appear. I froze them using my powers. I can appear on any surface that is see-through. That happens I guess, seeing as I live in a snowy forest in a mirror." She explains

"You are next, you realise. Why can't we help you?" Coryn asks

"Coryn, All I can say is that my oath is clear. I have to protect the mirror with my life. If the mirror is in danger, I shall risk my semi-immortal life to keep it safe. As Goddess of Snow, it is my duty to protect something that was given to me to protect by Glaux." She replies

"Isn't Glaux your ex? That is what is says in the…" Sabyna starts before Josh covers her mouth

"I don't want to talk about that… Sure we may be friends now, but the rest… I just don't want to talk about it." She says

"Oh… Sorry, Your goddess-ly highness ma'am." Sabyna says

"That's ok." She replies

"We have to go guys; I think the Pure Ones might be looking for us." Liana says

"I suggest you go also, I would want you to get back to your children safely. Goodbye." She says

Nya disappears before us and we stare into the pond. It just has a reflection of the moon on it. We then take off and fly back to Middle. Our children would be waiting for us to come back to them. I would want a world where the kids can grow up safe. Like what Queen Barran, my mother-in-law said. After all this, I would want to feel the hugs my two little girls give me.

Next time, Josh and I would want a boy if we can have another child. That would be cute… Two girls and a boy.


	29. Chapter 29: Shattering: Part 1: Tensions

Chapter 29: Shattering (Part 1: Tensions)

Nyroc and Elanore are alone once more. Elanore is kissing Nyroc as they stare out at the ocean. They don't know what time it is and sleep is numbered, to reduce chances of moonblinking. As Night Eternal prevails, candles and the touches around Ga'Hoole is the only thing keeping the tree lit so they can see.

It is their anniversary for three months together. Nyroc has told her to keep the party to themselves anyway, seeing as Pure Ones party harder than teenagers attending the GTA. As they have another moment alone, early in the night on this night that they met three months ago, a thought comes across Nyroc's mind. He finds it distracting him as he pulls away from Elanore mid-kiss. She gives him a perplexed look and notices his expression on his face. Something is troubling him.

"What's wrong?" Elanore asks as she is trying to find the answer to her lover's sudden sadness

"I have thought over one thing. I know that we will fight the Guardians and the armies in battle soon. I wouldn't want the thought of you dying come true. They would never kill me, but they will you. My "parents" would try and force me back to the good side, to wipe away the redness in my going to be scarlet eyes to make them amber again." Nyroc replies with a heavy sigh

"Never think such would happen. That is what Nyra taught me when I was younger. Now, I want you to give me a big smile. It is three months since we first met. Besides, you are just as cute as a teenager." Elanore replies with a smile

"Elanore, will you please be rational for a minute!" Nyroc whines, pointing out her lack of attention

Elanore gives him a shocked glare and then looks down in shame of being childish. She would usually shack herself for acting like a mere child, but she thought Nyroc would appreciate her fun side. Nyroc realises he hurt her feelings, by saying that she isn't acting normal and raises her face with his claw. He looks at her scarlet eyes and she has tears coming from them.

"You are right… I am nothing more than a child… I knew I would never grow up as I didn't have a childhood… I am just what Nyra said once. I am just a petty child who has no mind to be a vice-general." Elanore says, holding tears back

"I am sorry, Elanore. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't think you are childish. Don't cry, my pet. If you cry, I cry." He replies, holding tears of remorse for making Elanore sad

He holds Elanore close as she starts to cry into his chest. He starts to cry also, for some reason he doesn't know about.

"I don't want to leave you…" Elanore softly says through her tears

"I would never forgive myself if what I fear comes true." Nyroc replies before kissing the top of her head

"I had done things that I would never forgive myself for." She starts "The worst was, I have done one horrible thing and I don't want to have the thought of such an event of my death to haunt you as long as that day for me from days ago." She admits

"You, Elanore Brix, are haunted when we had…?" Nyroc asks

"I let myself fall to a level that day and I have never thought I would ever go to that level and if I or you die… I don't want to feel like I have wasted my life and had my first love only to by lying on the floor, suffering grief related depression. Like how Nyra did and I was the only thing that kept her from going over the edge." Elanore shamefully admits

"But still, did you… you know…" He asks

"No, Nyroc. I have not conceived a child, idiot. I just don't want to lose you or vice versa. You are the first I have loved and I have fallen in love and I have lowered myself to a level that has make we swoon and fawn over you, lowering my guard and making me a mere teenager again. The years I missed out on as I had to lead the Pure Ones since after Nyra's death 4 almost 5 years ago" Elanore replies, cutting him off

"Elanore, I know that you have regret for falling head over, but don't regret that day where your heart took over. I know that you grew up before you had your first kiss, but, it will be alright." He says before raising Elanore's head again "I promise that nothing will harm you. That is what I mean when I say "I love you"." Nyroc replies, looking into Elanore's teary eyes as she looks up at him.

"Why are you worried in the first place?" Elanore asks

"Elanore, my precious love, I am worried as I might never know what lies ahead. If you die, how will I lead the Pure Ones?" Nyroc asks

"If you have been by my side and learned all there is to be a leader, it just leaves one minor detail. You need to believe in yourself, Nyroc. I don't know what the future holds for the both of us, but I know someday all will be according to plan." Elanore replies

"I hope so, we can't keep improvising. Ambala remains in our control, I am still surprised that Sabyna Kin hasn't fought us yet and the army is doing fine." He says, changing topic

"Can we continue this later?" Elanore asks "It isn't long until everyone wakes up from their short nap and a certain queen would want some attention. Also, I am feeling like that we should be celebrating a certain special night." She then adds while giving him seductive eyes she learnt to show off her eyes adorably

"Sometimes, I can't believe you go to that level, my dearest. However, I do want to say one thing." Nyroc says

Elanore gives him a blunt look and replies "What is it, my love?" before kissing his cheek.

"Elanore, when will Mordecai attack North to kill the Goddess he seeks? Nya, is it?" Nyroc asks

"Don't dwell in Mordecai's business, focus and you and me." Elanore replies

They move in for a kiss when Mordecai interrupts by putting out the candle, making the room darker and by making a purple light come from his wings. They turn around and Mordecai stands, unimpressed. He disarms himself by stopping his power and they have his full attention. Elanore relights the candle.

"Yes, Lord Mordecai?" Elanore asks

"I require that you and I talk alone, Elanore." Mordecai replies

"I shall go. I'll be back later." Nyroc says

Nyroc gives Elanore a peck on the cheek and then leaves the room. He stands at the entrance as he wants to know what is going on. He is suspicious of Mordecai anyway, seeing that he spends so much time with Elanore, his soon-to-be betrothed. He knows a lot about the Owl Gods, since his mother read him _The Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne_ and a few others that tell you about the owl gods, in an somewhat child friendly way.

In the room, Mordecai is waiting for Elanore to relight all the candles in the room. She then sits down and he starts to talk.

"Nya is controlling the one thing that stops me from taking over the world with the Pure Ones, The Mirror of the Snow Goddess. It is used to wipe us from existence and it happens every time we use it. It only wipes out _living_ Pure Ones. I noticed that you were going to ask about why Nyra and Striga's bodies were there. To answer your question to why Nyra and Striga's bodies were still there after they were all turned to dust: You were the last remaining Pure One since you denounced. Now that you have come back, you can be killed by the Mirror with the Pure Ones and Now Nyroc as his eyes are turning blood red." He explains

"So if we destroy the mirror and kill the goddess…?" Elanore starts to ask

"We destroy the one thing that is keeping the world in check as she is the last living semi-immortal goddess." Mordecai answers "I see someone is on the ball tonight." He adds

"Well… I do have that look that makes me define "cute, but deadly"." Elanore replies

"You remind me of my wife. She wanted nothing more than to be a queen and to rule beside me. I wonder when that weakling Nyroc will ever marry you. He hasn't even proposed to you yet. Doesn't that raise question to you?" He asks

Outside, Nyroc is getting pissed off because he is questioning their relationship and he was called a "weakling". He is waiting for Elanore's answer, knowing she will put things right.

"Well… I don't know. I don't know why he hasn't proposed to me yet and he just can't fuck me and then expect me to die… Wait a minute, do you think he is… Taking advantage of me?" She replies

"Well, you are the Pure One Queen who reformed the Pure Ones and changed all the rules and you are spontaneous and elegant. A true Lady is what you are and he may be a prince, but his mental age could still be at child/preteen age." Mordecai replies

"You might be right… But I can't just judge my lover." Elanore replies

"I hate to warn you, but you may be creating a monster, Elanore. "Monster" being that he will break your heart. Besides, he is weak, seeing as he hasn't even killed _anyone_. You made him lie about killing Soren and you know it." Mordecai says, with a bitter tone

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, Mordecai!" Nyroc yells

Nyroc comes in and hits him with his clenched claw in the eye. That drops the Owl God to the ground as he is writing in pain. Elanore is shocked to see all this happen as she stands there staring at Nyroc with a blank stare. Mordecai gets up and tackles Nyroc, who then throws him off and into a wall. Elanore is still staring blankly until she sees the two fighting. She knows what it is about. They are fighting over her. She can see it as Mordecai was trying to hit on her.

"Enough!" Elanore screams while pulling them apart as they were rumbling.

The two stare at each other with bleeding scratches. Mordecai's eye is swelling up from the punch. They are panting loudly and Elanore is holding them apart with her wings.

"You are the pussy, Mordecai." Nyroc says

"You are the one who just gets pity sex from a girl who looks like Goddess Amara and your grandmother. You seriously tried to seduce her so you could try and prove yourself to her to be the one that was like a father and brother to her and that was Kludd. You, a son of a defected Pure One and a pretty princess and yet you don't see it." Mordecai yells

"How dare you! You are a cunt!" Nyroc screeches as he charges at him

They engage in battle again and Elanore pulls Nyroc away. Nyroc has Mordecai by the throat and he isn't hesitant to start choking him. Mordecai is making gaging noises as Nyroc's claws get tighter and tighter. Elanore doesn't know what to do and then she screams as loud as she can. They stop and see Elanore crying and screaming. Nyroc walks over, after letting go of Mordecai's throat. Mordecai coughs and breaths as he was almost suffocated. Elanore cuts it out when Nyroc holds her close.

"You scared me, you scared me, you scared me." Elanore breathes between her sniffs and cries

"I am sorry, Elanore." Nyroc says while holding the crying barn owl close "It's alright, it is ok." He then continues to say as she cries louder and louder.

"Queen Elanore, are you ok?" Mordecai asks

"Look what you did, you made her cry, you bastard." Nyroc sneers as he gives him a death stare

"Nyroc… I am leaving with Mordecai to kill Nya. I suggest that you stay here." Elanore says after calming down

"I understand, my queen… Why did you cry when you are used to this shit?" Nyroc asks

"You scared me!" Elanore exclaims

"I am sorry, Elanore." Nyroc replies

He lets go and Elanore signals for Mordecai to follow her. He then follows her into the parliament and he picks up a helmet and passes it to him. It is an ornate designed bronze and black helmet.

"My helmet?" Mordecai asks

"Yeah, Surtr or Metalbeak found it ages ago and told Nyra to put it on display." Elanore says with a roll of her eyes

"He had no respect. No wonder I gave him inspiration." Mordecai said

"You did what?!" Elanore asks

"I don't want to get into that." Mordecai says

Later, they have their helmets on and then take off. Nyroc watches them leave and he tags along without them knowing. He is wearing a stolen Guardian helmet and flies after them.

Meanwhile Nya is watching this from the other side of her mirror and says:

"_I will be ready and waiting Mordecai."_


	30. Shattering: Part 2: Killing Nya

Chapter 30: Shattering (Part 2: Killing Nya)

Mordecai and Elanore are flying through the ice narrows and Elanore has a flashback to when she and Nyra were here to speak to The Striga. She sees the Blue dragon owl and remembers when she stood behind Nyra, scared as hell. They are passing through the snowy forest that is just like the one in Nya's mirror. They pass through the mists of the forest and Mordecai sees a figure with blue markings. He stops Elanore and they stare into the mists and they think it is Nya.

The mists clear and nothing is there. They then look at each other and continue onward. Over by a tree, a scroom of Nya is sitting by the tree, watching them and then it disappears in the mist. Nyroc then arrives in the forest and she then says _"Glaux have mercy on The boy. He has been lost and I know we can find him."_

Then they are trying to find the cave and Nya is trying to make the snow fall straight, so it will not tell them where it is. In this distraction, she picks up her scarf and puts it on. Her focus lapses and the two follow the direction of the snowfall. They land in the entrance and the mirror glows brightly. Mordecai and Elanore approach it.

"Nya Schana-Strata, Where the fuck are you?!" Mordecai bellows as his eyes glow bright

"Right here!" Nya's voice replies

They stare at the glowing mirror and Nya emerges from the mirror. The Snowy Owl Goddess has a dark blue snowflake on her back to match her grey snowflakes on her chest. She has a blue and turquoise version of the Goddess Eyeliner. She is full semi-immortal and she has an angered look as she emerges from the mirror wearing her lace scarf.

"Well, well. Nya Schana-Strata, it is so _nice_ to see you again." Mordecai says

"I don't think that you will ever win. Glaux and I knew that you would escape." Nya sneers as she glares at him as her eyes glow also

"The coward Nya. I remembered when Glaux had to come and save you." Mordecai teases, powering up his claws, wings and markings with the dark power he possesses

"I have grown stronger since that night. I had learned to defend myself, my kingdom, my family and all I have. You are the coward." Nya replies

"I would like to see you try and defeat me." Mordecai says, teasing and testing Nya

Nya then powers up and snow and ice comes into cave. Elanore moves out of the way as Mordecai is enveloped in snow. He is being frozen as he stands and he uses his power to shield him. He then uses a blast and all the snow melts. He shoots lances of his dark power at Nya and she repels it. She sends icicles toward him and he tackles her. She throws him off of her and hits him with her claws.

Elanore comes to help Mordecai and they tag team against her. Out of nowhere, they hear a loud screech and they notice Nyroc speeding towards them. Nya readies herself and tries to stop him and he pins her. Elanore and Mordecai are not happy he is here.

"What are you doing here when I told you to stay at the Great Tree?" Elanore asks

"You needed help and I wasn't going to let you battle a goddess by yourself." Nyroc replies, while holding Nya to the ground

"Let me go, Nyroc!" Nya orders while struggling

Mordecai approaches her and says "Where is Glaux now, Nya? He isn't here to come and save you this time."

"Glaux mayn't be here, but he gave me one power before finding a way to release me from the mirror." Nya replies

"What is that?" Mordecai asks

"THIS!" Nya replies

She uses an energy blast to send the mortal owls, Elanore and Nyroc, into the wall as they are unconscious. Her markings glow brighter and he knows what power she was given. He shoots at her and she reflects them. She also shoots at him and throws him into a wall when he backs down. Nya stands in front of him and he gets up and pushes her back. They begin to circle each other. Staring directly into each other's glowing eyes and giving death stares.

"Well, well. He gave you the duplicate power of Psychokinesis. The one thing he could do to help you. I bet he is just in Glamoria right now not giving a flying fuck about you and letting you fight me without assistance." Mordecai sneers

"I blame you for Cheyenne's death. And for all the other gods killed by you." Nya replies

"One left for me to kill. All the forces have been kept in check because of you and the mirror. They entrusted you with the forces after the living gods had been killed and now I will reign over the forces." Mordecai says

"…And damned be the one that first cries "Hold enough!" Nya screeches loudly in anger (**Based off a quote from Macbeth, which I have been studying in English**)

Nya and Mordecai engage in battle. They rumble on the ground and then in the air. Mordecai then catches her and spins her around as fast as he can. She is getting dizzy from all the spinning and then he throws her into the mirror, causing it to shatter. She is bleeding from the cuts she encountered from colliding with the mirror. As she lies in the mess of glass and blood, Mordecai comes up and then snaps her neck with rapid speed, causing all to go dark.

Elanore and Nyroc awake to find Nya dead and Mordecai dismantling the mirror frame. He pulls metal pieces off the mirror and he is finally done when they get up. With silence, he signals for them to follow him. They make the flight back to Ga'Hoole in silence.

A day later, Mordecai is celebrating his kill and the Blood Moon has appeared. It matches Elanore's markings as she goes to ask Mordecai a question.

"Mordecai, what happened the night when you tried to kill Nya the first time?" Elanore asks

"I will tell you soon, but for now… I am sorry for what happened with Nyroc and I. Elanore, I do like you, but I have to accept that i am not going to find another wife and that is about it. Don't say anything to this topic as I am going to bed. Blood moons are ok to sleep under." Mordecai replies

He flies off and Elanore stares confused of what is going on. She then goes to bed, seeing as Mordecai said it was ok to sleep in a blood moon as it won't moonblink you. Nyroc joins her and they reminisce before going to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31: Hope and No Hope

Chapter 31: Hope and No Hope

Meanwhile, when Mordecai delivered the final blow and broke Nya's neck, after throwing her through the mirror, the moon darkens and turns into a scarlet crescent. At middle, when seeing this, they think the worst has come to Nya. Lydea bows her head in silence upon seeing this.

The Royals have a meeting and they are thinking of what options to take. They doubt that Nya would let Mordecai kill her and Lydea says that she is going to the North. Josh asks her why she would travel to the North and she says that she wants to see for herself. Liana says that she can't go alone and they all travel to the North.

Lydea spearheads the journey as they go to the North. On the way, Lydea has a vision as she sees Nya and Mordecai earlier and her mind is trying to tell her that Nya is dead. When they get to the misty Northern Forest, where Nya's scroom form remains always if she was in the mirror, the mists are worse than ever as they find it hard to see. Eventually, Lydea's glow comes in handy as she leads them up into the mountain from out of the opaque mists of the forest.

When they get to the mountains, a blizzard is happening. The owls find it hard to navigate through and Lydea is fading in and out of visions. The howling winds are blowing them around and it is hard to hear and see.

"How much fervour?!" Liana yells

"I am trying to work that out!" Bryony yells

"I don't know?!" Josh yells

"Lydea! Where are we going? It has been four years and I haven't been here anymore than near the ice formation things." Liana asks, baffled since she has only knowledge of traveling around Tyto, Ambala, Ga'Hoole and her home in Middle she has never been this far into the North since the War of the Ember

"Lydea?!" Coryn says, noticing that she isn't listening at all

Lydea loses control and falls toward the ground. The few scream "LYDEA!" and chase after her.

(a vision starts)

"_Lydea… Lydea… Come hither Lydea…" _one voice, similar to Nyra's, but sweeter, says

"Who are you? Where am I?" Lydea panics

She looks around to see a forest of tall trees. Lydea looks around and she knows where she is. The tall trees around her in the midst of mountains. It is dark and the moon is still a scarlet crescent. Some mists roll in and Lydea sees through it to see glowing pink, rose and hot pink markings in the shape of a heart. Lydea's snowflakes are glowing as the barn owl approaches. She looks a lot like someone we have forgotten since four years ago (**Guess who. Hint: A certain dead Pure One Queen who was Elanore's mentor, Surrogate mother and boss**). She has a pink outline on her face and piercing blue eyes with a pink version of the Goddess markings around her eyes.

"My name is Amara Delyn, but I am called Amara Purudyn. You are in my realm. Like Nya's realm this is a real place where I called my home. This is the Forest Kingdom of Tyto what it should be like in a few months' time however." Amara says, introducing herself

"What do you mean?" Lydea asks

"The Pure Ones may be an enemy, but a friend of mine's relative shall take his throne soon. I see that someday a young Charid will take his throne after a kingdom republic falls and a young couple stands true. I see that you are puzzled. I may be the Goddess of Beauty, but I have ability like you have. Your snowsight allows you to see visions of the past which connect to the future. Coryn's firesight allows him to see the truth, especially through visions of the past. His uncle, Soren and had the same ability as I and the God of the Stars, Sao. We have starsight, the ability to see into the future." Amara explains

"You are the Goddess of Beauty and yet you have starsight. Sounds fair enough, I guess." Lydea replies

"Sadly, you have to say goodbye to something and someone now. I might see you again, however. I have some unfinished business with an owl God who deserves what will come." She replies

"Are you leaving?" She asks

"No, young Queen of Snow, _you are_." Amara replies

(Vision ends)

Lydea awakes in the Northern Palace to Josh saying "Lydea. Lydea, answer me." In a panic. She opens her eyes and looks at her husband. There are also the others (Sabyna, Liana, Coryn and Bryony) are around her.

"I am alright, my dearest king. I had a vision and… I met someone…" She replies

"Another vision? Explains why you were unresponsive for a bit." Josh says

"How long was I out?" She asks

"A few minutes. What did you see? Who did you meet?" Coryn replies

"A Goddess. Her name was Amara and she is the Goddess of Beauty. She was in Tyto and she was speaking to me. She said that things will happen soon. She said that we will have to say… goodbye to… someone and something. We have to go see Nya." Lydea explains

"I hope she is still alive." Liana says

"Knowing what would happen… I don't want to think about it." She replies

They take off again and then fly to the cave. The snow has settled down and the winds have calmed. However, the snowfall isn't guiding them so Lydea has to wing it. She is looking for the cave and she closes her eyes as she envisions of what direction the cave is in. She then finds it and they walk in. They don't see any glowing and stop.

"No glow…" Sabyna says

"Oh no…" Lydea says

"Lydea, it happened. He did it." Josh says

Lydea walks into the cave and she sees blood on the floor and feathers belonging to Nya and Mordecai all around. She then sees pieces of the mirror on the floor and Nya's body. She stares silently and the rest come up. She bows her head in silence and the rest join her.

"Mordecai killed her…" Lydea says

They take the body of Nya to the forest that is her realm when she was inside of the mirror. They lay her to rest with the rest of the Schana that were killed on the night of the Northern Coup. The mists of the forests give the graveyard a fearful look as the Night Eternal still continues and there is no moonlight as the Moon is Blood red. The only lights are candles as they have been placed around the grave of Nya.

The journey back is silent and in the meeting, they don't know what to do about all of this.

"What do we do? Surrender? We can't let them win." Liana says

"I have to take revenge for the Goddesses. That is what I have to do now. We have to call war and put this to an end. Night Eternal is not good at all. I know how much is against us, but there is always a way. I know of the bad luck, but we shall never back down. The Guardians won't stand down. We still have to fight to get Ga'Hoole back. We are the Guardians, well, some of us are and we never let evil prevail." Lydea announces

"She is right. We have let them take over Ga'Hoole and Ambala, but we have had enough. They have killed two innocent Goddesses and caused this Night Eternal. We are going to fight to get back the Great Tree. We are going to fight for vengeance. We are going to fight to save Coryn-Zayin from making the biggest mistake, besides hooking up with Elanore Brix. We will destroy the Pure Ones! Who is with me!" Josh exclaims

"Kill the Pure Ones!" the others yell

They then start to plan their way to confirm the downfall of the Pure Ones, once and for all. Lydea devises her plan to kill Mordecai. They will have this uprising against the Pure Ones in what will be the 10th night of Night Eternal. Meanwhile, the Pure Ones are planning a little surprise for Bryony in Tyto sooner or later.


	32. Chapter 32: Blood Moon Dreams

Chapter 32: Blood Moon Dreams

As they plan to attack Tyto, Mordecai shows no guilt for killing Nya. He knows that Blood Moon is caused by his actions and he hardly shows emotion. They are readying their army and a lot of flints and embers. They are planning to make Tyto burn like the fiery depths of Hagmire. The Pure One leaders, Nyroc and Elanore are asleep when Mordecai passes their hollow. He stares at Elanore and she reminds him of Amara.

The God of Darkness then goes to sleep. However, under this blood moon, it is uncommon for the evil to be having a good day's sleep. Mordecai is fidgeting in his sleep as a haunting memory haunts his mind, though he has suppressed all emotion in the way for revenge.

(In daymare)

He has been trying to kill Nya for the first time. She manages to avoid his attacks and uses a stick to beat him when he gets close to her. Nya is running around, screaming, flying away in fear and crying as she fears for her life. As they are running around the Northern Forest, the mists make it easy for her to hide. He thinks he sees her and then he goes into the mist. He hears the goddess panicking as she runs around in the translucent mists of the forest. He then finds her and pins her down in the snow. Her face has an expression of fear as he glares at her with his eyes glowing. His claw is on her body, holding her down as he is about to give the death blow.

"Nya Strata, you will be the first goddess I will kill." Mordecai says

"No, please. I beg of you. Please..." Nya cries, pleading for mercy

"What? You _think_ that _I_ have mercy? I am about to make history for killing my first and not last Owl God." Mordecai says

"You can't do this… _You_ are an Owl God… That is blaspheme and also hypercritical!" Nya exclaims

"Goodbye, Nya." He says ominously

Then a loud screech sounds and Mordecai is knocked off Nya. He lies on the ground and then gets up to see Nya being shielded by Glaux. He just laughs ominously and dusts himself off.

"Looks like I have another Owl God to add to my list. The almighty Glaux. Finally bothered to show your pathetic face once more. I bid thank you to you, since you told me about my powers." Mordecai says

"This is not what I meant, Mordecai! You should never kill another god like yourself, let alone this young goddess." Glaux yells

"I don't care. I want to take over the world and I WILL NOT LET ANY GODS GET IN MY WAY!" Mordecai yells

He charges at the pair of owls and he is blown backward into a tree and then a flash of light happens. Then Mordecai finds himself in another part of his dream. He doesn't know where he is, but he recognises it as Tyto.

"_Where are you, Mordecai?" A voice says before a girly giggle_

"Who and what are you? Show yourself." He asks

"_You should recognise me, Mordecai. You were standing by my grave In Ambala not to long ago. Your Pure Ones killed me. They really did. Your General Jacobi sliced my heart and my markings with a sword." The voice says again_

"Amara?! It that you?" Mordecai asks

He looks around for the youngest goddess in the Council of Owl Gods and sees nothing as the mists intensify and become more opaque. He makes his markings glow the dark blue they do and he can't see a thing. Then, the same pink markings (from Lydea's vision) appear through the mists. She flies through them and the air moves as she moves through, making a clear a path. She lands before him and her multi-shaded pink Markings glow bright. Mordecai is dumbstruck to see Goddess Amara, who is youngest goddess for being only 18, standing before him.

"Amara? Why are you…?" He goes to ask

She hits him across the face and he stops to the ground with in agony. She towers before him as he lies on his back. He then gets up and is rubbing his cheek.

"You, Mordecai Shan, have done more killing of Owl Gods. You have made more of a disgrace of yourself than ever!" Amara screeches

"How do you, a child, contradict my actions?" He asks

"I have been sent by Glaux and all the other gods and goddesses, especially the ones that were affected by you. You have done terrible things and soon you will be back in hell, where you started." Amara replies

"What will you do? You have no powers whatsoever, Amara Purudyn. Except for your…." Mordecai starts

Amara starts to walk around him and he caves in, being hypnotised when it comes to her beauty. No one can go long enough without being affected by Amara's beauty. Owl Gods, except Mordecai, can stand her. However, Mordecai and "Normal Owls", as they are referred to by the gods and goddesses of the council, can't go five minutes without falling for her beauty and charm. However, she is quite feisty and vicious when it comes to the males hitting on her (like her descendant, who has had to tolerate Pure One Soldiers hitting on her constantly).

"You know… I have been finding a way to use my alluring looks for a higher cause." Amara says, while circling Mordecai

"What is that, your beautifulness?" Mordecai asks, being hypnotised by her beauty

"This." She replies

She then hits Mordecai and starts to attack him as she throws furious blows again and again. Mordecai hardly getting a single move in is out of his trance and being beaten by a girl. She then flips him and has the tyrant pinned as she strangles him with her talons on his throat. He makes the same noises as when Nyroc was strangling him senseless and she stops and still has him pinned.

"Goodbye, Mordecai Shan." She says

When she issues the death blow, Mordecai wakes up and he is frantically gasping for breath. For once in his life, his fear has caught up with him. He then calms down and looks outside, the moon is still blood red as he walks out onto the branch. He thinks about the dream and to him, it feels so real. He feels like Amara has choked and mauled him, but he looks and sees no marks loft on him. He is admiring his feathers and sees no blood on him. He sits on the branch, pondering over thoughts he has stowed away since becoming Pure One King. He tries to shrug them off, especially guilt from killing what is now 9 Owl Gods (7 to start with, but he killed Cheyenne and now has killed Nya making the total number nine Owl Gods killed by him).

Later on, he locks away all of those thoughts and feelings away and goes with the Pure One armada to go and attack Tyto Forest, the home of the Tyto Resistance, who are worse than the Guardians in their books and also Prime Minister Bryony Arin and a hidden member of the Charid Royals. They are carrying embers and flammable objects. The War of Eternal, which is yet to begin will get more interesting now.


	33. Chapter 33: Burning Tyto

Chapter 33: Burning Tyto

While everyone is trying to plan their attack on St. Aegolius, Ambala and Ga'Hoole to defeat the Pure Ones, the said enemies are flying to Tyto Forest. Bryony, the Prime Minister of Tyto and leader of Tyto Resistance, decides to visit her resistance to tell them that they have to train for the battle ahead of them.

Meanwhile, the Pure Ones are on the eastern boundary of the kingdom and they start to light fires. The forest starts to go up in flames. When Bryony arrives and starts to talk to her appointed vice-leader, a guard sees the rising smoke on the boundary and goes to tell Bryony.

"Prime Minister Bryony! Prime Minister Bryony! The eastern boundary is on fire and the Pure Ones are attacking!" the guard says

"Send the water carriers! Send the Army to deal with them! This is not a drill people! Move, move, move!" Bryony orders

They hurry to arm themselves and then fly as fast as they can to deal with the Pure Ones. Bryony arms herself and leads her army. Then she sees the burning part of the forest. She realises that it is the part of Tyto where her aunt lives. She knows her aunt would have evacuated by now and goes to battle with the Pure Ones.

Elanore, Nyroc and Mordecai are fighting the well-trained resistance fighters, but their Pure One army is failing. Mordecai decides to take things to the next level as he uses his powers and starts to blast enemies, leaving them with holes blasted out of them and things being decapitated off. Bryony encounters a fight with Elanore and they take their battle into the flaming forest. Water carriers are putting out the flames as they two leaders fight. They take to the sky once again and Elanore is thrown into the now ash covered and charred remains of a part of the Forest put out. She lands, getting ash all over her feathers and Bryony decides to leave her there as she isn't moving as much as she would.

She has an idea, but it might or might not work, but she will try.

"Oi, Nyroc! Look where ya lover is!" Bryony yells

Nyroc looks around and then he starts to panic. He starts to call for Elanore and then he hears her coughing loudly from the part of the burnt forest floor. He then swoops down and picks Elanore up and Mordecai sees this and calls for retreat over the border to the Beaks. The Pure Ones, that survive and are only at least 12 of a possible 102, leave with Mordecai, Nyroc and Elanore in retreat. This doesn't stop the resistance members from killing a few as they retreat.

The forest fire is getting intense as they are getting distracted. Then it starts to rain. Bryony looks up and the sun appears in the sky, a good change from seeing a blood moon in Night Eternal. Bryony knows what it means. She then stares up and sees that the Goddess Cheyenne is still alive and she is crying as her home is on fire. The fire is extinguished and then the sun disappears and Night Eternal still prevails.

A few hours later, Bryony looks at the damage with higher members of the Tyto Resistance, members of Tyto Parliament and her aunt, Senator Sienne Daube, who is making a report for the United Kingdoms of Owl. She sees that 1/8th of the forest has been burnt and she explains to her aunt what happened when it came to the sun disappearing in the sky and the rain falling. Sienne believes her, seeing as she was present when Cheyenne arrived in Tyto back to the resistance base.

She then reports this to the other royals and Lydea says that they will take action now. They plan to attack in the coming few days. Meanwhile, Anik leaks them knowledge that the Pure Ones will be waiting for what comes and they will not allow them to get Ga'Hoole back, seeing as they have the most guards there, besides in the beaks.


	34. Chapter 34: What Happens If?

Chapter 34: What Happens if…?

Upon Return to the Beaks, Elanore is attended to and she is fine, besides having a concussion. She realises Tyto Resistance is more trained than her elites. They find themselves confused, seeing as no one is more trained than them. When Elanore is alone, she contemplates thoughts and she thinks that if Tyto Resistance can kill 100 of their owls in one battle, it will be 10 times worse when it comes to all the forces combined.

Over the next few nights, she starts to lose sleep when thinking about what will become of them. She is prepared for what comes, but she is secretly fretting anything that will ensure that she will die.

When she is alone with Nyroc, he is flirting with her and she seems disinterested. He finally notices and sees that something is amiss. He sees how tired she is and he doesn't know why she would be losing sleep, as he has made sure she has had rest from her accident.

"Elanore, what is wrong? You look like you haven't slept in days." Nyroc asks

"Nyroc… I can't tell you. I don't want you to worry." Elanore replies

"Why?" He asks

"I just… I just don't want to be killed and to have you be burdened with the Pure Ones. I know that I will meet my fate and I just don't know what to do." Elanore exclaims before sobbing into Nyroc's chest

He holds her close and comforts her as he knows she hasn't slept in the time from when she was knocked into concussion and up until now.

"For the both of us, I would lead the Pure Ones. If they were going to kill you, I would never allow that to happen." He says

"You would lead the Pure Ones?" She asks

"Look into my eyes, Elanore. They are almost red. When they are fully red, like enemies blood, I would lead the Pure Ones with you by my side. If they ever, ever lay one talon on you or your beautiful body I would decapitate their head or pull of their limbs. I would never let harm come your way." He replies

Morin flies in while they are staring into each other's eyes. They take notice of him and he bows in respect.

"Prince Nyroc, Queen Elanore, Lord Mordecai has informed us that Ga'Hoole and Ambala posts are training their hardest and are expecting the Guardians and the armies anytime soon. Are there any orders?" Morin reports

"No orders. Go and tend to your wife, Celia. She has a little surprise for you." Elanore replies

Morin bows and then flies off, as fast as he can. After seeing this, Nyroc looks at her with question, as she nuzzles his neck and asks "What do you mean?"

"Celia and Morin will be parents. She laid an egg several hours ago. I sent them a gift basket full of baby stuff. The least I could do." Elanore replies

"I see." He says confused, seeing as he didn't know Morin had a wife

Elanore and Nyroc go outside onto the balcony and look into the sky. A storm is brewing and they both feel the chill of the cold wind coming off the ocean not too far from here blowing inland. Nyroc holds Elanore close as they look up at the blood moon and the stars that are red around the moon coloured blood red. Elanore is falling asleep under Nyroc's wing and she gives him a kiss before finally getting some sleep. He knows that she will sleep well, seeing as she has been awake for a few nights (**who would know what time it is anyway? That is the beauty of Night Eternal I guess**).

Since he doesn't want to get a cold, neither his lover soon to be betrothed, he moves the sleeping owl inside and to bed. She is asleep when he kisses her head and then is about to leave when he thinks to himself and that she would need someone around her in her time of heavy thought and stress. The last thing he wants is for her to become like Nyra when he told her of her near death illness (**Legend of the Guardians 2: War and the Ember, end of Chapter 25 and in Chapters 27 & 30)** and for her to have delusions of some sort and to be haunted by her conscience.


	35. Chapter 35: Battle of Eternal

Chapter 35: Battle of Eternal

Battle is imminent as the storm rolls in. Liana sits by the window of her hollow in Middle with her daughter in her wings as she sways back and forth as she is putting her to sleep. She stares up into the sky. However many clouds appear in the sky, the blood moon still shines through them. When she has the owlet asleep, she puts her in the nest and tucks her in. She then is walking down the hallway when Coryn comes up.

"Liana, we are having a debriefing on what the war will play out like tomorrow. Come on." Coryn says

Liana sighs and says "I'm coming." In a saddened tone

"What's wrong, dear?" He asks

"I am worried about tomorrow. I don't want it to turn out like what happened in the War of the Ember. I don't want to lose you again." She admits

"I won't let my wing be decapitated this time. I promise." He says doing a "cross my heart"

"Coryn, I am really worried. If you are fighting Elanore… I don't want to think about what she would do to you. Also there is Zayin to worry about." She says

"Liana, my dearest, i would never let our son join the evil side. I know we can get through to him somehow when we go to battle tomorrow. Also, you have nothing to worry about. Cheyenne placed her power in the ember to be used if someone will die." Coryn replies

"Coryn, Liana. Will you join us sooner or later before the battle begins?" Josh says

"Very funny, Josh." Coryn replies with a sarcastic laugh

They enter the boardroom and there are wooden carvings on a map of the owl kingdoms. Josh is holding a stick as he then takes some pieces and places them on the map.

"We have received Intel that Nyroc, Mordecai and Elanore are in the beaks from Anik. However, they could have body doubles and we need to think one step ahead." Josh states

"I will have the Ambalan Army along with my Tyto Resistance take Ambala." Bryony says as she moves the figure of her and Sabyna, along with two squares with the emblem of Tyto Resistance and the Ambala Army on them to the outline of Ambala.

"Northern Army and some of the Guardians will be taking Ga'Hoole." General Taw says as Vice-General Anya moves two squares with the symbol of the Guardians and Northern Army on them to the outline of Ga'Hoole

"That leaves Lydea, Coryn, Liana and I with the other half of the Guardians and the Middle Army to attack the Beaks." Josh says as he moves figures of him, Liana, Coryn and Lydea and another two squares with the symbol of the Guardians and of the Middle Kingdom Army to where the Beaks are located on the map

"We all know the plan?" Sabyna asks

"Yes." All say in unison

"Later, we will kick Pure One tailfeathers and then they will know what it is like to be defeated once again. Who is with me when I say this?" Sabyna says, hyping them up

"Yeah!" They all exclaim in cheer

"Ok, Sabyna, we appreciate your enthusiasm, but we have to get some rest. The blood moon can be slept under, as there is no way you would be moonblinked under it. Maybe then we can get some rest besides only a half hour. Same time soon. When the storm rolls in upon our world, we will be fighting the enemy." Josh says

Then they are all dismissed and go to get some rest, before the battle begins tomorrow. The calm before the battle is the worst time, as Coryn is finding it hard to sleep. He will fight Elanore, no matter what, but he is thinking about his son. He then shakes the thought off and goes to sleep with Liana resting against him as she sleeps.

Meanwhile, Lydea is also having the same problem as Coryn. She is finding it hard to sleep as her determination is making her restless. Her youngest daughter, Barran starts to cry and she goes to comfort her, as the young'un says that she had a bad dream. Sina, the oldest child, is fast asleep and was cuddling up with her sister until Lydea pushes her away and wraps Barran under her wing. While putting her back to sleep, she falls asleep also and Sina then is wrapped under her wing. The three Schana girls are asleep when Josh comes in later and smirks.

"Lydea. Lydea, wake up." He whispers as he pokes her

Lydea moans and wakes up. She then gets out of the bed after fixing their daughters up so they don't fall over. She then gets handed her helmet and she puts it on.

Everyone wakes up and get ready as they all meet in Middle to go over the plan with their armies. Then it comes time to go their separate ways. Sabyna and Bryony take their trained armadas and take off, flying to Ambala, to engage their Pure Ones in battle to make sure they get Ambala back for its people. Then General Taw and Vice-General Anya along with some of the Guardians leave to go to Ga'Hoole to take back the Great Tree. All the while the remaining fly over the border to the Beaks to go and confront the Pure One Leaders, Elanore, Mordecai and Nyroc.

As Coryn and Liana fly, they share a look of concern, seeing as they both have an unsettling feeling in the gizzards. Josh leads the Guardians into battle, wearing his father's helm in pride as he takes the squadron into the land known as the Beaks. Lydea carries Cheyenne's Golden Dagger to use when she impales Mordecai when she fights him. She will deliver the fatal blow soon and he will fall like he did before.

In Ambala, Bryony and Sabyna are sneaking their way through until they spring a surprise attack on the occupied military base that was once Ambalan Army base. They spring the attack as they are the first to start the bloodshed. Tyto Resistance is proving they're more trained than the said group of evils as they claw, throw punches, dodge attacks and throw enemies into objects.

Meanwhile, in Ga'Hoole, they have taken the shortcut and spring the attack on Ga'Hoole. The Pure Ones, are ambushed as they are smugly thinking that the Guardians and army will not attack them. All Pure Ones inhabiting the leafy bower of the Ga'Hoole tree engage in battle with the few Guardians and the Northern Army as they fight for the Great Tree. Anya and Taw are the usual duo as they are kicking tailfeathers as bloodshed begins in the Ga'Hoole Kingdom.

Then, finally, battle begins in the Beaks. Morin leads the army as the Guardians and the Middle Army attack. Blood sprays from bodies as blows are taken, feathers lost fall like snow and many are losing their lives. Lydea eyes Mordecai and she goes to confront him. Coryn dodges all the fighting as he is making his way to the palace and Josh is proving himself to be upholding the family honour by beating the crap out of Pure Ones.

With three battles happening at the same time, what will happen next?


	36. Chapter 36: Lydea V Mordecai

Chapter 36: Lydea V Mordecai

Lydea weaves her way through the battlefield. Her sights are on a certain owl god who has caused grief and killed owl gods. He is responsible for Night Eternal in the first place and for the war that followed his first attempts on world domination. He is Mordecai and she will waste him as vengeance for Nya and Cheyenne, as well as correcting the forces and to make the sun appear once more.

Mordecai is taking down all who is in his path, decapitating limbs and blowing chunks of body parts etc. any unfortunate owl that ends up in the way of his power lances. Lydea thinks that he shouldn't have such dark magic, but whatever she thinks, he has just got an evil version of anything he finds moral. Just if he isn't the one that did things that are very unholy and taboo when it comes down to it. He is practically the king of Hagmire when you come down it and he will never take his place in the Council of Gods. He is the very meaning of impure, immoral and evil and Lydea plans to send him back to his rightful place, the burning depths itself.

Mordecai then sees the Northern Queen when he is too late as she bashes into him. Knocking him into the rocky terrain below them. He gets up when Lydea lands before him and they circle each other.

"Well, well, well. Nya's descendant. With those rare eyes and snowflake markings you and she are almost identical." Mordecai says

"I am here to do something the gods should have done a long, long, long time ago. They would have disposed of you themselves if there was a way to control the forces without you." Lydea replies

Mordecai gives her a blunt look and says "That means you are going to kill me." Before laughing sarcastically

"I have Cheyenne's dagger and remember this dagger. It killed you the first time and it will kill you again." She replies

"Bring it on, petty child." Mordecai says signalling for her to make the first move.

Lydea lunges at him and he dodges her attacks. She hits him in several places before he makes once hit on her. He sends her backward into a rock pillar and she immediately gets up. Most of all the goddesses he fought against, except for Cheyenne, Nya and Cynder, had been taken down on the first blow and he has some mercy for goddesses (except Nya, Cheyenne and Cynder) and he would probably let them go. He thinks Lydea has the will of the goddesses and she then charges at him again. Mordecai receives blows and remembers his nightmare from not too long ago. He was beaten by Amara, an ancestor of a certain Pure One (**Guess who yet**) with the blue eyes that could pierce your heart. He compares the two white owls. And they may be different by species, but they are string willed and beautiful, no matter what.

He is using the vision of Amara as motivation, but Lydea seems to have an upper hand. He is beating beat and yet he won't give up. Lydea smashes his head into a rock and he has blood coming from his beak. He wipes it away and then lunges at Lydea. She then takes out the dagger and when he comes to try and pin her, she lunges the dagger into him and he falls to the ground. He lets out a terrifying shriek over the whole kingdom and it is heard by everyone, Guardian and Pure One. He tries to shoot her with his power lances, but he is rapidly fading fast as blood pours all over the ground. Lydea hovers in the air as Mordecai lies there dying.

"How did you…?" He asks

"I learnt a lot it comes to killing Pure One Kings. You are no exception when it comes to the rules." Lydea replies

She picks up the dagger once more and keeps stabbing Mordecai. Blood spraying all over her feathers as she stabs him over and over. He makes moaning noises as he is stabbed and then she decapitates his head and he turns to dust, like what happens when Pure Ones are destroyed by the mirror. Lydea stands there as Josh lands behind her.

The Pure Ones know that Mordecai has been defeated, but they will not stand down, no matter what. Elanore knows that Coryn will fight her soon and she stands ready. She sends Nyroc out to fight on the battlefield, seeing as she doesn't want him to get involved with the battle that she knows is ahead.


	37. Chapter 37: Coryn V Elanore

Chapter 37: Coryn V Elanore

As Nyroc tears up the battlefield with the expert moves Elanore, along with Mordecai has taught him, he is merely a distraction when it comes to Coryn moving to the palace unnoticed. He flies into the throne room and sees Elanore on a perch, wearing Nyra's helmet that has now a few alterations. He flies up to tackle her and bowls her over, but upon close examination, he sees it is just a dummy. The real Elanore flies down and pins him after he is fooled by the mere masquerade of the Pure One Queen.

"You are stupid, Coryn. You couldn't see that it wasn't me? Shows how much of a moron you are." Elanore taunts

"You are the moron here, Elanore Brix. You don't see that you will never rule over these kingdoms. Not while I am still alive and… kicking!" Coryn says as he kicks Elanore and tips her and throws her off.

She gets up and they circle each other. Coryn makes a move that Elanore counters and she hits him with her wing. They start to fight and Elanore seems to have an upper hand. She finds it easy to counter his attacks while he gives it all he has got. She pins him again and starts to choke him. He is trying to set himself free, but she presses down on his throat.

"You are weak, Coryn. No wonder your family is prone to being killed. Soren was a dreamer, Pellimare is a moron, Liana is nothing more than a child and all those other members are not as great as the Pure One side of the family." Elanore says

"You are wrong… Elanore Brix. We Guardians are the basis… of all good and we… make strong the weak… mend the broken and vanquish the… evil…" Coryn says, while gasping for whatever breath he can

"Pity that the Pure Ones will kill the Guardians. They make a reasonable foe." Elanore replies "You know who I am going to execute first?" Elanore asks before leaning close to his face and she then says "Your wife, Liana."

This makes Coryn snap as his head-butts Elanore and she is dazed as he gets up and uses the advantage to attack. He hits her with his claws and wings and then he picks her up and throws her around. After a while, she stops moving. He eyes Queen Barran's Silver Dagger that is standing in the wall, where Elanore had left it since returning. But first, he goes to see if she is knocked out or dead or something. He notices that she isn't breathing and then he hears a loud screech.

In comes Nyroc and he tackles his father and the start to fight. However, the battle is one-sided as Coryn is getting the crud beat out of him by his own son, who has taken his former name.

"Zayin… Please stop…" Coryn pleas

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Also I will not stop… Not until you are dead and the Pure Ones victorious." Nyroc replies

"Coryn-Zayin… Nyroc… whoever you are. I am your father; you are my flesh and blood as my son and you don't realise how much that you are getting into." Coryn replies

"I AM NYROC, THE GRANDSON OF KLUDD AND NYRA AND I WILL NEVER, EVER GO BY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! ALSO, YOU ARE NO MY FATHER!" Nyroc snarls before beating the crap out of his father some more.

Then, when Coryn is in searing pain when he eyes a familiar female Barn Owl flying above him as he is still having the crud beat out of him. The Barn Owl pushes Nyroc away and Coryn sees who it is. It is his wife, Liana. She then pins her son when Coryn gets up. Nyroc is struggling to get free and they are not paying heed to the unconscious Elanore.

Coryn then pays heed and gets the Silver Dagger out of the wall. He is holding it in his talons as he approaches Elanore. Nyroc sees what he is doing and he is not about to let his father execute his lover. His eyes finally turn red and he screeches before tripping his mother and going to attack Coryn.

He takes the dagger from him and is holding it. Coryn and Liana watch as he holds it in his talons and they fear for what he is going to do next.

"I will not let you change me back to who I was! I am not and will never will be a Guardian nor ever be your son!" Nyroc bellows

"Zayin, please…"Liana starts

"MY NAME IS NOT ZAYIN!" Nyroc bellows as he charges

Coryn is in the way and Liana then pushes him out of the way as the silver blade of the dagger forces its way into her chest. She lets out a loud screech of pain and Coryn is shocked to see what has happened.

"LIANA!" Coryn screeches

He holds the bleeding Liana in his wings and then he sees Nyroc leaving with Elanore, who looks like she is hung-over and was awaken by Liana's screech. The Pure Ones remaining follow example and follow Nyroc as he carries Elanore. Back at the base, Coryn is carrying Liana as he is ruching her back to Middle. Josh and Lydea let him go, seeing as they will catch up with him later.

They battle has been won, but at what cost? Coryn is panicking as he holds Liana in his talons as he uses all of his strength to haul her back to Middle. The Guardians and Northern Army follow suit as they all leave the Beaks.


	38. Chapter 38: Eclipsed Healing

Chapter 38: Eclipsed Healing

By the time Coryn returns to middle they eclipse has formed. The forces are resetting and where the battles are all are staring up at the eclipse. Coryn has his undivided attention upon taking Liana home as she is fading. He is getting worried and he checks that Liana is still alive. She is breathing heavily and she is still bleeding from the wound. Coryn's talons are practically the colour red from carrying her.

"Liana, how are you holding up?" He asks, trying to hold back his tears and nervous thoughts looming in his mind

"I am fine… Just… Get me back to… and use the Ember soon." Liana replies, trying to hold on and with tears if pain in her eyes

"I am flying as fast as I can. Hold on some longer, please Liana." Coryn says

"I'll try…" Liana replies

They continue to the palace and Liana is placed in their room and he is waiting for Lydea to return, to figure out what to do. He bandages Liana and then Josh and Lydea return. Lydea quickly heals Liana enough to keep her living for a few more minutes. Coryn gets the Ember of Hoole and they admire it. The ember has a glow which is as bright as Cheyenne's.

"If Cheyenne put her powers into the ember for this reason. She was right when she said that someone would die. We need to use the ember to heal Liana and that is the only answer to this." Lydea says

"You are the one with the healing powers. I think that you have to heal her." Coryn says looking at Lydea expectantly

"I can't do that, Coryn. It isn't what I can do. I haven't found a way to use my powers like that. The goddess never told me to use my powers properly." Lydea replies panicking

"Calm down, Lydea. If the goddess wants you to learn to use your power, wouldn't she have given you a task that you could never fail." Josh says

"I'll try…" Lydea says

She places her wings over the ember and her markings glow bright, but when she places her wings over Liana and nothing happens. She then faints and Josh catches her. Coryn and Josh look at Lydea with confusion and Liana tries to get up, but doesn't bother.

"She just fainted. Wow…" Josh says awkwardly

"Coryn… I don't think I can hold on much longer…" Liana cries with tears falling from her dark green eye

Coryn places his head on Liana's and he starts to cry. Josh bows his head in silence and then Coryn's eyes glow gold. Lydea's eyes glow ice blue. The ember glows brightly and Josh steps back. Lydea gets up and Coryn picks up the ember. Then a bright light blinds them all and it ends a few seconds later. Lydea and Coryn are lying on the floor and Josh is against the wall. When they look again, the sun is shining bright in the sky and Liana stands up. She looks at herself and she is healed and alive. Coryn and Lydea wake up and they see the sun. Coryn hugs Liana as she is alive and healed. The ember has returned to its normal glow.

"You saved me, twice. I guess that makes us even." Liana smiles

They all walk out onto the branch and admire the sight that hasn't been seen in what would be a few weeks.

"Healing. Cheyenne must have known this would happen. You have the ember and I have the healing powers. Unless someone cares a whole lot, things won't get better. Cheyenne was the one who was caring the whole time to put things right." Lydea explains

"She must have transferred more than just her powers over to the ember. She must have put her soul into it, seeing as she has a blood tie with the ember." Josh adds

They hear a call from a distance and General Taw and Vice-General Anya along with the members of the Guardians return. The generals land before Lydea and they have smiles upon their faces, though looking like they had a good time fighting.

"What happened?" Lydea asks

"The Pure Ones have retreated Ga'Hoole. Most were killed, but they retreated later on." General Taw reports

"The Pure Ones also called retreat in Ambala. We were able to fight them off. Sabyna is executing those she took as prisoner with the rest of her army." Bryony says

They look up and Bryony is behind them they all give her a smirk and they see the Tyto Resistance standing with the army. Coryn places the ember away when he goes back inside. They go inside and are discussing what to do next. They come to a decision and go outside. The army stands at attention when the royals come out to face their armies.

"At ease!" Josh orders for all to hear then he continues "This has been a combined effort and we all have reason to celebrate this success. We have two owls to thank for the defeat of the Pure Ones and for the end of Night Eternal."

"We have to thank, two owls. Please give a cheer for our heroes, Queen Lydea Shana and Lord Coryn Canner!" Bryony yells

Everyone starts to cheer as the two owls look around to see everyone cheering for what they have done. Lydea looks at Josh and he encourages her to take a step forward to take a bow with Coryn. They take a step back and Josh signals for them to become silent again.

"My wife, Queen Lydea, has defeated Mordecai, causing the eclipse that has now brought the sun back to the sky." Upon hearing this they cheer for her as she waves then the go silent again as she then returns to stand back with Josh who begins to speak again "Lord Coryn, he has done the most important thing here. He has defeated Elanore Brix. He has defeated her and the Pure Ones are displaced. We may not know where Prince Coryn-Zayin is but if he loves Elanore and if she dies, we know where he will end up. A cruel tragedy it is." Josh sighs and bows his head

Upon hearing this Coryn looks to Liana who is holding tears back. She knows what he means by this as well as the others. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as Coryn holds her close. Josh then decides to lighten the mood.

"Three cheers for Coryn!" Josh yells with a smile

They all begin to cheer for Coryn and he waves his wing. They celebrate for the whole day and then Josh is getting ready for leading the Guardians back to Ga'Hoole, after recovering from hangover.


	39. Chapter 39: Victories and Los

Chapter 39: Victories and Losses

General Taw and Vice-General Anya explained all that went on.

(A night earlier, before Lydea kills Mordecai)

_Taw and Anya were leading the army. The Pure Ones had not noticed that the Guardians and Northern Army until it was too late. The Pure Ones quickly ready themselves. They had initialised the catapult system, which the Guardians used to try and defeat the said group when they invaded, and started to fire at them. The Northern Army sent a squad, ideally with Guardians with them, to take down the catapults._

_They succeed and the Pure Ones launch an attack as they all forward into the four gates of Ga'Hoole. They came into the North, South, East and West and had the numbers to outnumber the Pure Ones as they were fighting for Ga'Hoole. They were fighting for a long while. When the blood moon turned to eclipse and they are worried. Then the Lieutenant leading them in the battle, decided to call retreat when a feeling is in her gizzard._

_They had retreated and left the Great Tree. Taw and Anya decides to leave a few guards there while they return to Middle to meet up with the others._

Lydea bids farewell to the leaders of her army as they are going back to the Northern Kingdom. Then that cues Bryony, with her babies, Sylvia and Ask and Tyto Resistance to leave. Pellimare is getting her girls ready to go. The three thirteen year olds already can fly as they are as strong willed as their father, Soren.

Liana and Coryn decide to go to Ga'Hoole to attend their celebrations. They all are going home and the families are regulating who will carry the owlets. Josh is carrying Sina while Lydea carries Barran. Liana carries what would be by now their only child, seeing as they would all think he committed suicide from losing Elanore. They also asked a group of Guardians to deliver Princess Elysia back to her mother in Ambala.

They all make the shortcut back to Ga'Hoole and they see that all has changed. The whole tree is decorated in Pure One defences and their banners. They can hardly recognise the place that they call their home. The Royals lands and place the owlets down as they look at the Ga'Hoole tree, which is shrouded in Pure One banners.

Josh orders for the boards to be pulled of the Palace Hollows and off the GTA. They begin to remove the banners as the residents that were living in the Great Tree before the coup return. They don't know what to do with the banners and other Pure One related things. They store them in the prison at the base of the tree. They place the Guardian banners that used to hang all around the main hall and the parliament etc. back where they used to sit.

A celebration results from taking the Great Tree back as they are in the midst of peace. A celebration is held in the main hall of the Ga'Hoole Tree. There are partying owls having a good time as they are having fun. One who isn't partying with the owls of the Great Tree is the Queen of Middle.

Liana escapes the party in the library. She has a pile of books. She is holding her son's favourite story when he was an owlet. She is holding the medallion that was left from her father to give to their first child. She starts to cry as she remembers reading the story to Coryn-Zayin, who is now Nyroc, when he was younger. She also remembers when Amethyst was born and that he said that he would never let anything hurt his little sister, seeing as he was three years old and he knew of the Pure Ones from when she had read _Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne_ to him. Coryn is looking for her when he finds her crying. He holds her close as she continues to sob and he knows what it is all about.

"Would he kill himself over a girl?" She asks

"I dare not think about it, but if he was that love-struck about Elanore… Then…" He says before a saddening sigh

"I remember when he was a baby. I promised I would never let anything hurt him, but now… Oh Coryn!" She exclaims before sobbing into Coryn's chest

"Liana, please don't think about him. I know it is hard, but we can overcome this. I know that he was our first and only, besides number two coming along, but whatever happens, we will have to finally let him go. We tried to before, but we can never get him back. I know how hard it is to let go. My mother never let my father go and we know how she turned out. Most of her scars are from her cutting herself. The main ones are from battle and that one on her face… look, the point is, we have to let him go." He explains

"I will let him go." She replies

"You are doing the right thing, dear. You want to go to the party?" He asks

"Can we just go to be alone? I don't feel like partying with the others." She answers

"Alright." He replies

Coryn and Liana return to the Palace Hollows to where their rooms are. Liana then sits by her mirror and Coryn wraps his wings around her and holds the she-owl close. She then takes off her scarf and puts it away.

The room is in deafening silence as there are no words spoken. Coryn cannot take the silence from his mate as she is clearly shutting her emotions away, making her otherwise mute and thoughtless like a moonblinked owlet. He sees that sadness in her eyes and stares at her with concern.

He then takes her by the wing and she stares at him, dumbstruck. The few days after the Battle of Eternal and Liana is losing it. She is almost like she was when Nyra killed her father (**Legend of the Guardians 2: War and the Ember, chapter 18**). Her sadness causes her emotions to toy with her. She then faints like she did four years previously to this. He holds her close and knows the ordeal she is going through. She wakes up a few seconds later, crying and he holds her close once more.

"He is gone. I just know it!" She exclaims

"I know, but we are still together. Come on, Liana, dearest, stop crying." He replies

"You are right." She replies

Meanwhile, in the main hall, the party starts to quell down as the sun comes up and they all move off to celebrate their success elsewhere. The guards usher out the owls; some are drunk and a tad rowdy, out of the main hall. Lydea then goes to get her daughters and only has Barran. She then looks around for Sina and Pellimare tells her that the youngster went home with Josh.

When she gets home, she hears "Lydea, come quick!" She puts Barran down and runs to see what is going on. Then she sees Josh at the nursery door.

"What is going on?" She asks in panic

"Calm down. You don't have to worry about anything. There is a surprise waiting for you." He replies, getting a confused look from his mate. Josh turns his head and says "Sina, are you ready to show mummy?"

"Yes." Sina says from inside

He then moves out of the way of the door and Lydea comes in. The nursery is still the same. Barran is wondering what is going on when she comes in. Then comes out a young Snowy Owl. Lydea cannot believe her eyes when she can see her eldest daughter without her baby feathers and now she has her grown up feathers. Her snowflakes showing through and her beautiful dark blue eyes complement her adult feathers and the blue scarf she is wearing. Barran is also gobsmacked when seeing her older sister without her baby feathers.

"So mum, what do you think?" Sina asks

"Sina, you look beautiful." Lydea replies

"When I was helping her get cleaned up, her feathers were coming off and then this is what happened in the end. Soon she will be learning to fly, eh Sina." He explains

"I want to learn to fly, daddy. I want to fly like the grown-ups." Sina replies

"You look beautiful, Sina." Barran says while running up to her sister and giving her a hug

"Come on girls, off to bed." Josh says

Sina takes off the scarf and her and her little sister get into bed. Sina wraps her wing around her younger sister and Josh puts a blanket around them and then the girls go to sleep. Lydea and Josh stare from the doorway as their babies sleep. They then go their room, but they first decide to well… Let's just say they were "Playing the game", like from earlier with Nyroc and Elanore. They are having the thought that they would have another child, seeing as the inevitable is possible.

Meanwhile, Bryony sneaks out of Tyto Resistance base. She sits by the waterfall of the river. She knows that Cheyenne's tears causes this great river that goes through the kingdom. She is sitting by the place where she and her late husband, Shard, had their first kiss.

_September 2010_

_Spring was in the air. Bryony has been dating Shard since they gotten together after her ordeal a few months back. They travelled to Tyto Forest to take refuge from the beginning of the final term for Middle Year 2, the two owls, who were in Fire Master Class, are alone by the waterfall. Looking over the view of the kingdom from there. The moon was setting in front of them while they engaged in small talk._

_Shard places his wing around Bryony. The young barn owl has shivers since it has been a while since someone has hugged her. They talk some more, having a bit more of an intimate conversation before they break into a kiss. They two teens of age 16 locked beaks together and their first kiss happened as the sun rises. Bryony closes her eyes as she is blown away by the moment._

Such a moment makes her realise how lucky she is alive. Ramaxon has been dead for about the same time as her husband. It is now five years since his death. She is standing where she and Shard first kissed and she starts to cry. The memories of their happy times are more painful for her to remember than the Coup D'état that Ramaxon inflicted on her those years back in the autumn of 2010. She starts to cry. Seeing as there was no way to get rid of all the goodbyes and all the sorrowful memories from her past. She then places black roses into the river as they are washed away and then go off the edge of the waterfall.

"I managed to hold on and to raise our owlets, Shard. They are growing up strong, happy and healthy. Ash looks a lot like you, ya know." She mutters to herself

"_Who knew that you would be an affluent Prime Minister, Resistance Leader and Mother of two? I commend you, Bryony." A voice says_

"Cheyenne?" She asks

"_Yes, it is I, Cheyenne."_ The voice replies

Cheyenne then appears as a scroom. Her semi-immortality was taken away when she was killed. She had returned to her normal post anyway. Bryony looks confused of why she is here.

"What are ya doing here, Cheyenne?" Bryony asks

"Simple. I have some things to tell you. First is an important mission." Cheyenne explains

"What?" Bryony asks

"_When a kingdom falls, a queen shall reveal a barn owl. A barn owl that lives and breathes responsibility. His bloodline is from the great royals of his kingdom. He shall come back to his home to become king._ Decipher it and it will make sense soon." Cheyenne says with a serious look

"What is the second thing?" She asks

"Shard asked me to tell you this. He said that he loves you and if someday you shall end up pushing daisies, he will be waiting for you. He is watching over you and the kids, Prime Minister Bryony. Do him proud by raising your young'un's right." Cheyenne replies

She then fades and that gives Bryony a lot to think about.


	40. Chapter 40: This means war…

Chapter 40: This means war…

A few Pure Ones are returning from Ambala, they are the lucky few that escaped capture, seeing as all their comrades have been executed when captured. Sabyna Kin, the Ambalan Queen, did no such thing as mercy as she didn't spare one Pure One soul when it came to destroying all they had captured. Now, the few escapees are flying south to St. Aegolius, where the Pure One base has been relocated, seeing as Tyto Resistance has destroyed the Castle in the beaks. The Tyto Resistance blew it up by exploding the forge. Now, displaced, the Pure Ones moved to St. Aegolius under the orders of a young Barn Owl.

The said Barn Owl, who now donned a hood, in question is navigating his way through The Barrens on his way to their territory of the St. Aegolius Canyons. He is carrying another and the young female looks like she is about to fall asleep or something. He arrives in the canyons and places the female he was carrying down. She is on her back and the barn owl from before nuzzles her. He is waiting for the other Pure Ones to arrive from fleeing the Beaks.

He hears a screech and he recognises who it is, Morin. The said Pure One enters with his wife, Celia, who is carrying their egg wrapped in a scarf. Behind them, Pure Ones flood into the entrance and they all bow before the Barn Owl from before. He lowers his hood and it is none other than Nyroc and the female lying on the floor is Elanore. Morin flies forward and bows. All are awaiting Nyroc's Orders

"My first order is to have Elanore tended to. She is your leader and by Glaux she has been in this Glaux-know-what state for hours." Nyroc orders

Members of their medical team place Elanore in a basket as they take her to her hollow. Nyroc follows them, seeing as he has to speak to the incapacitated owl. Morin, back at the entrance of St. Aegolius decides to give the orders.

"Our Queen has been gravelly wounded and we shall wait in the Throne Room for any fervour orders." Morin orders

As if on his cue, they all march into the Throne Room. Celia and Morin remain behind and she gives him a look. He bows his head and she knows what this means.

"Morin, what will become of the Pure Ones?" Celia asks

"I don't know, dear. Just go to our hollow and tend to our egg. I'll see what happens next." Morin replies

Celia flies off and Morin follows his soldiers into the Throne Room. They all stand discussing what is going on. Morin makes his way at the front of them, sitting in front of the mantle and he bows his head in silence. Thinking the Pure One Queen had met her fate.

Meanwhile, in her hollow, Elanore is getting bandaged and examined. Her wounds are great, but not life-threatening. Nyroc is outside, waiting behind closed doors, praying to Glaux that Elanore survives this ordeal. He starts to silently cry to himself, seeing as losing Elanore will be a wound too great to bear. Then the doctor comes out and Nyroc snaps himself out of it.

"The Queen Elanore is in a stable condition. However, she has concussion, contusions and bodily wounds." The doctor announces

"Oh thank Glaux!" Nyroc sighs with relief

"She has asked that you come to her side, Prince Nyroc. I tried to advise her to get rest, but she demands for me to fetch you." The Doctor adds before stepping aside of the door

He nervously goes in and the room has been deserted. The nurses and doctors have left to tend to those who have been wounded as Elanore lies on her bed. She is covered in bandage and Nyroc comes to her side. She kisses him and he doesn't want to make an awkward moment out of this so he kisses her back. She pulls away a second later and she donned a smile.

"Thank you for saving me, my king." She says in a soft voice with a cute smile upon her face

"What did you say?" He asks

"Nyroc let me be frank, I have been injured and your eyes are scarlet red like mine. It is time for you to become King of the Pure Ones. I ask you to for fill your promise and to become the Lord High Tyto for me. I may be in this state for weeks and months to come, but please, please take over the Pure Ones for me." Elanore pleas, her eyes filling with tears as he looks into her eyes

He then turns away and looks in the mirror. Elanore struggles to get up and comes to his side. He sees that his eyes are of scarlet red like Elanore's. She comes close and she leans close to his ear-hole.

"What are you, a coward? You are too full of yourself and think too little of what you can do as a Pure One." She taunts while whispering into his ear-hole (**becoming like a Lady Macbeth**)

"Why would you say such a thing?" He asks

"You are nothing more than an owlet in an owl's feathers as you follow my orders and yet I give you praise for it. When will you prove to me that you are destined to be the Lord High Tyto? I saw that look. You are going to leave me and dishonor yourself and if you do, I shall never let you live up to your promises." She replies

"I would never!" He exclaims

"Prove it to me then! Are you nothing more than an owlet or are you an owl?!" She yells

He then looks away and then snaps. The thought of that statement looms in his head and is taunting him so much he decides to show how much of a man he is. He grasps Elanore and she is shocked. She is getting scared as he holds her. She then shakes it off as he starts to kiss her. She gives him a devious look as they lock their beaks together. He then pulls off and Elanore is blown away again by his reaction.

"I am more of an owl than you think, Elanore. I _will_ lead the Pure Ones." He replies to her earlier question

"Go and make your statement. I am going to bed." Elanore replies while walking back to her bed

"Not without you. You are coming, Elanore Brix. If you want to show them that you are alive, you will follow me." He replies

"Alright then, my king." She says as she looks back with a devious look as they both make their way into the throne room. The Pure Ones cheer to see Elanore alive and then Nyroc hollers "SILENCE!" They all fall silent under the order as the two take their stand on the mantle and they all bow.

"At ease, soldiers." Nyroc orders before he continues "We have lost the beaks in a gruelling defeat. Our Queen, Elanore has been hurt, but they will pay dearly for what they have done. I am finally and officially dropping my birth-name, Prince Coryn-Zayin Canner, and become a new owl with this. My eyes are as a scarlet red as the Queen Elanore's are and with this, I will become who I have wanted these past months."

"You mean…" A voice says

"I will go by King Nyroc Canner. I am now your new King of the Pure Ones and Elanore will be my queen. I will lead us to victory and to slaughtering the Guardians! I will end this war and Tyto's will rule the world!" Nyroc announces

They start to cheer and then start to chant "Nyroc" over and over. Morin thinks that she will get a little more cheer going at this rate as he thinks of a way. Then it comes to him.

"All hail King Nyroc and Queen Elanore!" Morin yells

They all do the opposite of what Morin thought and they start to bow. He then joins in too and Then Elanore looks at Nyroc as he takes her under his wing.

"My King, you shall do well leading the Pure Ones in my absence." She says

"The Queen and I shall retire to bed. I suggest that you all get some rest also. Tomorrow we will begin training once more." Nyroc announces

They then walk off and Morin turns to his soldiers and yells "All of you retire and go to bed. Tomorrow at nine we will be beginning our training."

Nyroc hears this and yells from a distance "Make it dawn, Morin!" Morin heeds no attention to this and rolls his eyes and then flies off.

Meanwhile, Nyroc and Elanore are on her balcony looking over St. Aegolius as the sun rises. She has her head leaning against his and she happily sighs. Nyroc then remembers what he promised and then he whispers for her to wait out there. She waits as he brings her one of his mother's pendants, which is silver, ornately designed and has a ruby in the middle. He places it in her claw and she is blown away by its beauty. He then asks her to be his mate and queen and she says yes. She clings to him and he hugs her as tears of joy fall from her eyes.

She lets go a second later and she gives him loving eyes, with with tears in them and a happy smile and he smiles back at her. Nyroc decides to do one thing that he would have done earlier if he didn't have to make a speech and proclaim his leadership. When they retire inside, Nyroc is kissing her neck and he unfortunately he hits one of her cuts and she exclaims in pain. This prompts a quick sorry and the two continue their make out as the King and Queen of the Pure Ones.

On their minds will be soon their wedding and of what to do next, when it comes to claiming their revenge against the Guardians and all those against them. Elanore's sores from her fight with Coryn hardly bother her as Nyroc is careful not to hit her in those places.

Next Night, Nyroc leaves the sleeping queen and then addresses his troops once more. He then transforms into what he would have come. Nyroc donned his crown and then tells General Morin to make the troops train to the peak of their abilities, as he wants to top the excellence of Tyto Resistance.

He looks over the canyons, contemplating thought as his betrothed queen is resting from the night before and for her multi-numerous wounds. Elanore then is diagnosed with fatigue and she will have to rest longer.

Nyroc wishes for her to get better soon, but for now, he contemplates his first plan.

The End…

…Or is it?


End file.
